Invisible
by lucky4morgan
Summary: Lily Potter. The quiet one. Daughter of Harry and Ginny potter. That's all Lily Potter's known for, she doesn't mind being invisible though she's used to it. What happens when someone starts to notice her? He sees that there's more to her than being "the quiet one" but can she handle the attention?
1. Perfectly Happy

Chapter One

Perfectly Happy

The first time I was invisible was the summer right before Al went to Hogwarts. James and Al were out playing quidditch in the garden, Dad was on the phone in his office and Mum was making lunch in the kitchen. I was bored and I was looking around Mum and Dad's room, trying to find something to play with, when I found the invisiblity cloak. I had heard stories about it, of course, but I didn't know that was what I had found. I thought it was just a normal cloak. I took it downstairs and hid under it, calling it my "den" or something. Then Dad wandered into the livingroom and sat on the couch, the couch I was currently lying on. He sat on me and I yelped in surprise and pain. Dad apologised lots and it didn't _really_ hurt so that should have been that. Done. But I was intrigued by the idea of being invisible.

After that I would steal the cloak any chance I got. Dad, realising this, started trying to hide the cloak but it didn't work. I would just search until I found it. By the time I was 11, and starting Hogwarts after the summer, I knew there were other ways to become invisible. I stopped being loud, drawing attention to myself, blending into the background. People used to forget I was even in the room, turning round and saying, "Oh, Lily, when did you get here." or, "Hey Lily, didn't see you there". But it didn't bother me much. Yes, sometimes it could be annoying - trying to join in a conversation and nobody hearing you - but it could be fun sometimes. I could be in a room, un-noticed, and overhear a conversation I wasn't supposed to hear. I always knew everything that was going on but I never told anyone the things I knew. I believe people have the right to keep secrets, as long as they aren't hurting anyone.

Then I went to Hogwarts.I was put in Gryffindor, much to everyone's surprise, including myself. Nobody expected quiet little Lily to be _brave._ I kept my head down, got good grades, I even made a couple of really good friends. Rikki and Melody. Rikki is the complete opposite of me. She's loud and opinionated and a great laugh, hardly invisible. She has short blonde hair (it used to go down to her waist but she cut it to her ears in first year on a dare), big brown eyes and she is really tall and slim. Melody, on the other hand, is more like me. She is small and quiet but she is ... well, she isn't the best at school work let's just say. She's a bit ditzy and confused but she's such a lovely person. Her long black hair that she always wears in a braid and green-blue eyes, like the sea. Rikki and Melody are the only people who notice me. I'm the quiet one.

At Hogwarts, us Potters and Weasleys are all given nicknames. For example: Rose is the smart one, James and Fred are the trouble makers (Thing One and Thing Two), Al is the golden one (which is stupid if you ask me) and I'm "the quiet one". It's been that way since first year and I'm in 4th year now. James, Fred, Roxanne, Dominique and Molly are all in 6th year, Al, Louis and Rose are in 5th year, Hugo is, like me, in his 4th year and little Lucy is in her 2nd year. Time flies.

Four years have passed and I'm still the quiet one. I don't mind it. I'm perfectly happy with my life, being invisible. And even if I wasn't ... It's never going to change.


	2. Hogwarts Weekly

CHAPTER TWO

HOGWARTS WEEKLY

I woke up to my stupid, charmed alarm clock that won't shut up until I'm fully awake. Boy, do I regret asking Rose to charm it for me but everytime I ask her to take it off she refuses. "If I take it off then you'll never wake up Lily," She sighs, "Think about your grades." She is such a geek.

"Lils, I am going to bloody well KILL your cousin. And then I'm going to kill you for asking her to do that stupid fucking charm. And then I'll have to kill myself because I will have killed 2 people and still don't know how to turn that bloody thing off." Mumbles Rikki, her voice muffled from the fact that her face is still shoved in her pillow. Rikki isn't a morning person. The toilet flushes and Melody comes bouncing out of the bathroom, beaming her dazzling white smile. She's already fully dressed. She _is _a morning person.

"Come on sleepy heads. Don't want to be late. It's the first day of 4th year, aren't you excited?" She shouts and jumps on top of Rikki.

"Get the hell off me, Mel or so-help me Merlin I'll-"

"Ok, Ok I'm off, I'm off. Just get up for breakfast coz I'm starving." She moans. I laugh. Fully awake now, I can shut off the alarm. Rose is a genius, I'll give her that.

After Rikki drags herself out of bed and into her robes we hurry down to the Great Hall for breakfast. I stack my plate high with pancakes and golden syrup. My Mum always says my brothers and I eat like we'll never see food again.

"What do you have first, Lils?" Asks Mel.

"Potions with the Slytherins. You?" I answer. I have nothing against the Slytherins of course, ever since Al was put in Slytherin our family have been banned from making Slytherin-related jokes. Doesn't stop James though but Al doesn't care anymore. He was upset about it for a while but when he realised that nobody was mad at him and that the Slytherins weren't all bad he stopped caring.

"Muggle Studies," She mumbled, her mouth full, "I forget ... What's a tevelasion again?"

"A tevelasion? You mean a television?" Giggled Rikki, "It's a form of muggle entertainment."

"What about you, Rikki? What are you in first?" I ask her before Mel can ask what entertainment is.

"Same as Mel," She answered with a slight roll of her eyes. We both love Mel to bits but when we are in the same class as her we have to be her partner. Being Mel's partner means doing double the work. It's not poor Mel's fault she's not the brightest but it is annoying.

Soon enough the food covering the table disappears and we head to our classes. On the way to potions though, I pass a group of girls in my year looking over a copy of _The Hogwarts Weekly. The Hogwarts Weekly _is a school newspaper that started a few years before I came to Hogwarts. It stopped being a newspaper 2 years ago when a girl in James' year, Hailey Frockler, started writing. Now it's more like a gossip magazine and it's mostly about my family, though I'm never mentioned. The girls looked like they were about to throw it away. My curiousity got the best of me.

"Excuse me, Can I borrow that?" I asked as politely as I could. The girls look hesitant. Finally one of them hands me the paper and they all scurry of to class, shooting me apologetic looks. I should be going to class too but instead, I sit on the ground with the paper. I'm sure Professor Felix won't mind - I'm her favourite. I start to read,

**Brotherly Brawl**

_Famous Potter brothers, James Sirius and Albus Severus - loving, kind, caring brothers? Wrong. The two boys, known for their long, childish arguments, have done it again. Last night the brothers were saw bickering in the hallways after the sorting ceremony. However, unlike all their previous arguments, James and Albus seemed to actually be arguing about something important. No one knows what this argument was truly about but a few people saw what happened._

_"It was insane," Said an anonymous eye-witness, "They were just standing there screaming at each other. James looked like he wanted to kill Albus and Albus looked the same. It was the most worked up I've ever seen them."_

_Though no one knows for sure what this great fight was about there are some theories. James was heard saying, "She's mine Albus, you can't have her." and Albus in return, "She's mine now, she hasn't been yours in ages. Stop being so selfish, James, you only want what you can't have."_

_Is it possible that the famous Potter boys were arguing over a _girl. _And, if so, who could this mystery girl be?_

_Reported by Hailey Frockler_

I finished the article quickly and threw the paper in the bin. Rubbish, absolutely rubbish. James has never had a girlfriend. If he had he would tell me ... wouldn't he? I rush to class and clumsily stumble through the door. I'm only 5 minutes late so Professor Felix gives me a look that says "don't do it again" and points at the only empty seat. The seat is next to Sara Becket, a Slytherin. I quite like Sara. I feel very sorry for her, she's even quieter than me and she has no friends. Also she is a muggleborn. Not many people dare judge people due to blood status nowadays but there are still a few, and a muggleborn Slytherin is an easy target.

After Potions I head to Herbology with Uncle Neville (but I call him Professor in class). His son Frank is in 6th year and his daughter Alice is in 5th year. Herbology isn't my best subject but I try my hardest and Dad says that's all that matters. The relief rushes through my body when the lesson is over - I need to find James and Al. If they don't already know, I need to tell them about the article and find out if it's true.

On my way to the Great Hall I pick up a copy of _The Hogwarts Weekly_ that I see lying on the floor and go to find James first. When I find him I show him the article. He skims through it, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Well?" I demand, "Is it true." To my surprise, James laughs. I give him a confused look.

"Haha. Yes and no. The quotes are all real -" He sees my worried face and laughs again, "The quotes are real but they aren't about a girl. They are about Nim." I'm still confused until I realise what he means. James calls his broomstick (a Nimbus 3007) Nim. I re-read the paper and it makes sense. Over the holidays Mum bought James a new broom for becoming Quidditch Captain and gave Nim to Al. James was furious because, even though he got a new, better broom, he didn't want Al to have his old one. They had been arguing about it the whole train ride.

"Oh. Sorry James. I just-"

"Don't worry Lils. I got to go, seems I have to make a complaint to Hailey - freaking -Frockler."

And then he's gone. And, all alone, I head to my next class. People barge into me as I pass, like they don't even see me. They probably don't.


	3. Interrupted

CHAPTER THREE

INTERRUPTED

The rest of the day went by like every other first day of term. We were told about the rules and what was expected of us, given the whole big speech, then set to work. The stuff this year is so much more difficult than last year. I've always had to study for the grades I get but I'm going to have to work even harder this year if I want to keep it up. Rose is different, she could get the marks I get without even trying but she gets _amazing_ marks - meaning she studies 24/7.

Another difference this year is the homework. We've never been given homework on the first day back before but today I was given piles of it. Every class I was in, I have an essay to write or a book to read or something. After all my classes I trudge to the Gryffindor common room, needing to sit down before I get started on the mountain of room is buzzing with people. Little first years excited about their first day and everyone else laughing and joking, glad to be home. I wanted to sit in my favourite armchair by the crackling fire - it's so relaxing - but Rikki is already there when I arrive.

"I have never had so much homework in my _life_ before," She exclaims, "Never mind on the first day back! What are they trying to do? Fucking kill us? I'm a goner." I laughed at her dramatic personality as she slumps back into the chair, evidently defeated by the essay she is waving in her hand. It falls to the floor. The annoying thing is, looking at her stack of books, I can tell she has less homework than me.

"Well I'm going to the library to do mine, get some peace. You wanna come?" I ask. I don't really want her to join me though, I'll never get any work done if chatty Rikki is with me.

"Nah, I'm gonna wait here for Melody. She's been up there for half an hour," She says, gesturing up to our dorm, "I wonder what she's doing. Probably forgotten how to work the shower again." I laugh and head out of the common room. As I hop out into the hall from the portrait, I bump into my cousin, Roxanne.

"Hey, sorry Lil." She says, patting me on the head like I'm 8, " Have you seen Freddie? I have had a _great_ idea for a prank but I can't find him anywhere." Roxie and Fred are always getting into trouble. Their pranks are legendary. It's really funny at family get-togethers when Uncle George pretends to give them a row, then when all the adults leave he congratulates them.

"I think he was going to visit Hagrid with James. Your pulling another prank alre-" She cuts me off.

"Thanks Lil. I got to go, see ya." She interrupts, already walking away. It's as if she didn't even hear me. Nothing new.

I head to the library and see my cousin Molly studying at a table with her boyfriend, Jack. She is, like Rose, incredibly smart. However, while people call Rose "the smart one" they call Molly "the perfect one". Molly loved it when she was younger until she realised it was sarcasm. Molly is the one who does everything right. No detentions, she's never late, she never breaks the rules, she has a perfect, prefect boyfriend. She's a prefect too. Uncle Percy is dead proud. Rose is like that in many ways - she's also a prefect - but Rose knows how to have fun and be silly, she just prefers school and knowledge to pranks and trouble-making. Molly, on the other hand, doesn't know how to have fun.

"Hey Molly." I whisper. She doesn't hear me. I could try again but whats the point, she'll notice eventually. I sit down at another table and crack open a book. An hour later I look up from my book, having finished most of my work, and notice Molly is gone. I guess she didn't see me then. I decide to head down to the Great Hall for dinner. I run and put my books in my dorm room (it's empty, meaning Rikki and Mel are already down there) and walk quickly to the Great Hall. I'm starving.

The tables are laden with food of all kinds. Chicken and beef and potatoes and vegtables - everything. God, I've missed this place. Mum tries but she's not the best cook in the world. A few Christmases ago Grandma Molly insisted Mum help her in the kitchen to make Christmas dinner ... there was a small fire. I spot Rikki right away, stuffing her face with macaroni cheese, and go to sit with her. I look at the empty space next to her.

"Where's Melody?" I ask, "She never misses dinner."

"I know, it's weird right?" She looks at me with worried eyes, " You know how I told you she had been up in the dorm for ages? Well, like, 5 minutes after you left I went up to check and she wasn't there. I'm seriously worried. If she isn't in the dorm after dinner I'm going to go tell Professor Longbottom." Uncle Neville is the Head of Gryffindor house.

"Surely she hasn't gotten lost again? We've been here for 4 years, she knows her way around the place by now." I say, remembering the time in first year that she got lost. We found her by the entrance to the Slytherin dorms, not that she knew that was where she was.

"I don't know. I'm scared, she's been acting really weird all day."

"I'm sure she's-"

"No Lils," Rikki interrupts, "You only had one class with her today, she was in all of mine. I know she's always a bit ditzy but today she was just, like, looking out the window and smiling. She didn't hear a word the teacher said and she kept going on about how "pretty" it was outside. Honestly, she was acting like Lorcan Scamander."

Lorcan and Lysander Scamander are Aunt Luna's kids. They are in 5th year. We grew up together and Lorcan has always been a bit ... weird. He's lovely but he talks about these creatures that don't exist and sometimes I catch him staring at the wall like it grew eyes or something. Lysander, his twin, is a bit more normal. He doesn't really believe in that stuff like his Mum and brother.

"I'm sure she's fine Rikki. Probably all this extra work is just confusing her. She'll be in the dorm waiting for us and complaining about missing dinner when we get back."

After dinner we go for a walk around the grounds. We say it's because we ate so much but really we are just stalling. We are scared that when we go back to our dorm Mel won't be there. But when we go back up, there she is, sitting on her bed ... doing her homework?!

"Mel! Where the hell have you been? I've been looking all over for you." Exclaimed Rikki. Mel looks at us for a moment then looks back at her book, shrugging.

"I don't remember. I just wandered around, said hi to people. Did I miss dinner?"

"You - you ...? Are you fucking serious? I''ve been worried, Mel. At least tell us where you're going next time." Shouts Mel. Mel looks up at her with hurt eyes.

"Why? Because I'm too stupid to remember the way to my own fucking dorm, too stupid to look after myself?" Now I'm worried - Mel never swears.

"Look guys, maybe we should ju-" I'm interrupted _again_.

"No Lils, stay out of this." Rikki shouts.

"There's nothing to stay out of. You're just having a little argument. Sleep on it and apologise tomorrow." I sigh.

"_Apologise!?" _Asks Rikki, turning round to face me. She's about to say something when we hear the dorm room door slam shut. Mel's gone.

We say nothing else and sit down on our beds, reading and doing homework for a few hours, then we turn out our lights. If you asked Rikki she'd deny it, but we both stayed awake the whole night, waiting for Mel. She doesn't come back.


	4. Accident

**I would just like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my story. I'm glad you like it. I really appreciate the support and lovely comments.**

CHAPTER FOUR

ACCIDENT

Rikki and I didn't talk to each other when we woke up. The alarm went off and she didn't complain. Her eyes were red as if she had been crying. I think she feels bad about what she said to Mel. We walk down to the Great Hall in silence, our footsteps echoing through the halls. We walk in the Great Hall and instantly I see Melody sitting alone. Her eyes are puffy and red, hair usually neat plait is messy, as if she had it in over night. Looks like Rikki wasn't the only one crying. I start to walk towards her when Rikki grabs my arm.

"What are you doing?" She asks in a hushed tone.

"Sitting down?" I say. It sounds like a question.

"We can't sit with Melody. We are having a fight if you haven't noticed." I sigh, not wanting to fight with Rikki.

"You can't be serious Rikki. She's our best friend, just go apologise and she'll forgive you." Rikki looks at me in outrage.

"Me? Apologise? She's the one who should fucking apologise. She worried me half to death. And then she had the cheek to scream at me." She whisper yelled at me.

"Well you shouted at her first. And you called her stupid."

"I only shouted out of concern. She was lying to us, Lily, any fool could see that. Besides she called herself stupid I only-"

"But you didn't deny that you thought she was stupid, did you?" She looks at the floor ashamed and I know I've gotten my point across, "Go talk to her. I'll sit with Al or something - give you some privacy."

She goes over to Mel and sits down while I search the Slytherin table for my brother. Finally I spot him sitting with his friends in the corner. They are all laughing and joking, throwing bits of toast at each other. I sit down beside Al a little nervously. I haven't sat with Al since my first day at Hogwarts, plus I don't know any of these boys. I recognise them from visiting the house a few times but I don't know any names or anything.

"- And then I flew left, to get out of the way, and I saw it. So I swooped down and forward as fast as I could. I reached out and then-" Al was in the middle of some quidditch story. He was the seeker for Slytherin last year and probably will be again after tryouts. But since there hasn't been a game yet this year, I'm assuming he's re-living one of the family games over the summer. Usually over the summer, the whole family stay at the burrow for a few weeks and they play Quidditch nearly every day. I don't. Neither do Molly, Rose or Dominique. The others swap on and off so everyone gets a chance to play (including the adults) and Dad chooses the teams so it's all fair.

I sit there for almost two minutes and nobody notices me. Suddenly Al's hand shoots out, gesturing about something in his story, and hits me in the face. I fall backwards off the seat.

"Oh my - fuck - Lily, God I didn't know you were sitting there, I swear. Oh shit, your bleeding. Fuck, Mum's gonna kill me. Bloody hell, you're bleeding loads. I gotta take you to the hospital wing." Al panics. I sit up and sure enough blood is pouring from my nose and mouth. Al helps me up and the room starts to spin. I clutch my hand to my head and it's wet. I look at my hand, it's covered in blood.

"Al I'm diz-" Then everything goes black.

I woke up in a bed in the hospital wing. I blinked a few times, getting used to the blinding white light. Most of the other beds were empty apart from a first year boy who had gotten a shock when the staircase moved and had fallen downstairs. There were 2 seats at the side of the bed. One was empty, in the other sat my Mother.

"Oh Lily, darling, you're awake." She sighs, relief clear on her face. She covers my forehead and my cheeks in kisses. I look around confused.

"Mum? What happened? Why are you here?" I ask her.

"You don't remember, darling? Your, well - em, Al accidently hit you in the face. You fell off the seat and hit your head hard. You've been out of it for 2 days." She tells me, "Though how your idiot brother managed to _accidently_ punch you in the face, I don't know."

I remembered, suddenly, sitting down beside Al and everything else. I smiled to myself and answered my Mum even though it wasn't a question.

"He was talking about quidditch." She smiled, "How is he? I hope he doesn't feel too bad." Her smile changed to an un-readable expression. Half worry - half sympathy.

"Actually he's taken it pretty hard. He feels awful. Keeps saying that he is a bad big brother. We tell him it's nonsense of course but you know Al - never listens. You know he's only just left your side. I made him go get some food from the Great Hall. He's been having Rose and Louis bring him his homework and notes so he could sit with you." I look at her and shock.

"Al _and_ Rose _and _Louis have been here?" She laughs.

"_Everyone _has been here darling. We've all been very worried about you." This shocks me. I thought no one noticed me, "Now get some rest, I have to go home now but I'll be back to see you tommorow." She kisses me on the head then leaves. I fall asleep again quickly after that. My head was pounding.

When I wake up again later, my headaches gone. The curtains are drawn around my bed and the lights are off so I can tell it must be the middle of the night. Sitting in the seat my Mother had occupied earlier is Al, fast asleep. I feel bad about it but I wake him up, needing to talk to him. Mum said he felt bad, I needed to make him feel better.

"Al. Albus, wakey-wakey. Al wake up." I whisper, shaking his knee. He wakes up with a start. He looks around confused, blinks a few times, adjusting to the light (or lack of) and finally focuses on me.

"Lily, you're awake! Are you OK? Do you need me to get you something? I'll go ge-"

"Albus. Al, I'm fine." I tell him. He relaxes his posture but his eyes remain worried. And apologetic.

"Lily, I'm so sorry. I swear, I didn't see you sitting there. I didn't mean to-" This time he cuts himself off, his eyes filling with tears. Albus never cries.

"It's OK, Al. You didn't see me, it's fine. It was my fault anyway, I should have made sure you knew I was there." He nods but looks unconvinced.

"I'm sorry Lils." He whispers, and lays his head on the bed beside my hand. He holds my hand. With my free hand, I run my fingers through his hair, as if I were _his_ older sibling.

"I know Al, I know."


	5. Secrets and Lies

CHAPTER FIVE

SECRETS AND LIES

I was kept in the hospital until Saturday night, so they could monitor me. It was the most attention I've had in my whole life. As well as my parents and brothers all my cousins came in. I got presents too. Roxie and Fred brought me a box of Weasley Wizard Wheezes products, free samples that their Dad had given them. Louis and Dom brought me all my favourite magazines and Molly bought me a book, a gift more suited for Rose but I was grateful all the same. James said his present to me was his very presence, Hugo gave me his favourite T-shirt that I like to steal on holidays - as a loan though - and Victoire and Teddy even came to visit me. Their present was letting me be the first to hear their good news - their engaged. The best present though came when Rikki and Mel came to visit me. They had made up and I was so happy. It was a huge weight off my shoulders. When Mel went to the bathroom I cornered Rikki.

"So, what happened with you two?" I asked her.

"We made up." She stated.

"I can see that." I laughed, "But _how_ did you make up?"

"We just talked and stuff. It's all fine now so you don't need to worry anymore, ok?"

"Talked about what? Did you find out what was wrong with her in the first place?" She avoids my eyes, "Rikki?"

"Yes, I found out. But I can't tell you. Nothing's wrong, I swear, she's fine. It's just ... it's a secret and I promised her."

"But why won't she tell me? We tell each other everything. I-"

"Lily. Aren't you always the one saying how people have the right to keep secrets. It's not hurting anyone." She says, but there's a look in her eyes as if she doubts what sshe's saying. I know she won't tell me though so I drop it.

On Saturday night, Al comes and walks me to the Gryffindor common room. Luckily, my armchair is free. In fact the common room is empty. We sit down in silence and stare at the fire. We haven't properly talked since that night in the hospital and things are a little akward.

"So." I say, "Hows ... things?"

"Good yeh. Loads of work. Yourself?"

"Fine. Bit of a headache but -" That was the wrong thing to say.

"Oh crap, do you need anything. Maybe we should take you back to the Hospital Wing. I told Mum I thought you were out too early. Are you dizzy, nau-"

"Al, Al I'm fine. A headache is normal ok? I promise." He leans back in his chair and clears his throat.

"Yeh well. Eh listen, I'm gonna head back over to the Slytherin dorm. You ok alone?" I nod. He gives me a half smile then leaves. I can't help but feel sad that I'll probably go back to being invisible again.

I sleep all Sunday, take some medication and read over the notes that Hugo, Rikki and Mel have let me borrow. They aren't in all my classes but some notes are better than none. When I wake up on Monday to the sound of my alarm ringing, I sigh. But regardless I drag my tired ass out of bed.

When I walk into the Great Hall something is off. People start looking my way and whispering. Their looking at me? I check behind me to make sure. Nope, definetly me. A girl in the year above me, who has never spoken to me in my life, walks up to me.

"Lily. I heard what happened. I think it's awful, how could he do that. I mean I would never expect that from him it's-"

"Excuse me, Kaydie, but what on earth are you talking about?" I ask her.

"What happened." She states, gesturing towards my head. I shoot her another confused look and she sighs, a sympathetic look plastered on her face.

"Lily everyone knows. It's all over the school, it's in the paper. There's no point being in denial abo-" I zone out, not listening to her and look around the room. _Everyone_ is reading a copy of _Hogwarts Weekly._ Their eyes flick between it and me.

"Excuse me? Can I borrow this?" I ask a random boy, not waiting for his answer before taking it anyway. I gasp when I read the headline.

**Potter Punches Perfect Sister**

_Albus Severus Potter, "The Golden One", has done it again. He has disgraced his good boy image and shown us all his true colours. This time though, his violence was not directed at his mischevious older brother, James, but at innocent young Lily, his quiet, vunerable little sister. His argument with Lily, unlike with James, did not happen in empty hallways in the middle of the evening but first thing in the morning in the Great Hall. It is said that Lily sat down next to Albus and tried to start a conversation. Albus was embarrassed with his younger sister sitting with him in front of his friends and told her so harshly. A hurt Lily opened her mouth to retort but an out of control Albus then hit her across the face. She hit her head hard on the ground and passed out almost instantly. Lily was rushed to the Hospital Wing by, surprisingly Albus, who tried to save his reputation by staying with her throughout her hospital stay. There were rumours of brain damage circling around the school but they were quickly proved false when Lily was let out of the wing this Saturday. Her injuries have healed but will poor Lily get over the emotional scars caused by her brother._

_Reported by Hailey Frockler_

I finished the paper just as Al burst into the Great Hall, furious. He was clutching a copy of the paper in his left hand and in his right was his wand. Oh shit.


	6. Threatening

CHAPTER SIX

THREATENING 

"Where the fuck is she?" Al shouts to no one in particular, "Where is Hailey-fucking-Frockler?" This is the angriest I've ever seen Al. But I can tell that behind that anger he is hurt. Hurt that she would say something like that about him and even more hurt that everyone would believe it.

"Like we're gonna tell you." Someone shouts.

"Yeh" Shouts someone else, "You'll probably go hit her like you did Lily." There are shouts of "shame on you" and "woman-beater" until Al finally has enough.

"No!" He screams,"Shame on you! For actually believing her lies. You all know me, or at least I thought you did. I would never hit a girl - never mind my own sister - and that you actually believe I did is ridiculous!" He turns to me, "If you still don't believe me, ask Lily. Lily would I _ever_ hit you?" The whole hall turns to look at me, as if only just realising that I'm standing there. I feel sick from all the attention, like I have stage fright or something. But in spite of that my voice comes out loud and clear and strong.

"Albus would never hit me. Ever. In fact Albus would never hurt anyone. Hailey Frockler is a liar. Now tell me where she is so I can't get her to retract her story. Because that's what it is, a _story_. Where is she?" There is a long silence. I think they are in shock, even Al is standing staring at me, his mouth hanging open. That is probably the most anyone has ever heard me talk. After all, I am "the quiet one".

No one talks, moves or even breathes for what feels like minutes - but is actually mere seconds. Then someone shouts. I turn to look at the voice. It's Sara Becket (the muggle-born Slytherin).

"I-I think she's in the L-Library." She stutters "I was there earlier, returning a book, and she-she was pestering some boy about a story or-or something."

"Thank you Sara." I give her a half smile, which she returns, and quickly march out of the Great Hall, uncomfortable with the feeling of everyone watching me. Al follows behind me for a minute then starts to take the lead.

"Al, promise me something. Promise not to do something to get yourself into trouble. Don't threaten her or hex her or even talk to her in anyway that sounds like you want to hurt her. If you do that then she'll publish it too - it'll make things even worse. We just go and politely ask her to retract her story ok?" But by the end of my request, I'm shouting because he starts to run up the stairs ahead of me. He didn't listen to a word I said.

I get to the library second after Albus, but spot Hailey before him. I walk up to her with more confidence than I have ever had in my life. I tap her on the shoulder. Her face is covered in makeup but despite that even I have to admit she's gorgeous. Hair long black hair is piled on top of her head, her long eyelashes frame her baby-blues perfectly and she has a figure any girl would die for. When she turns around and sees me, she automatically plasters a fake sympathetic smile on to her full pink lips.

"Hey Lily, how are you feeling, sweetie?" She talks to me as if I'm 8 years old. I feel my face turn red with rage.

"How am I feeling? Well, I'd feel a whole lot better if you would retract your lies about my brother." I'm aware of Al standing behind me.

"Lily, your in denial, sweetie. I'm only trying to help you. As soon as you face this the better. There are people who can help if -"

"Shut up. Just retract your story. It's all lies. If you don't retract it we'll go to Professor McGonagall, and you'll be fired from the paper and - in fact don't bother retracting your story. Getting you fired sounds so much better." I'm surprised by the calm yet cunning tone my voice has taken. I'm quite proud of my ability to blackmail - until she smirks evily at me.

"Al can you give Lily and I a moment to talk." I hear Al protest but I hold my hand up to stop him, wanting to hear what she has to say.

"Go get to class Al, I'll be fine." He huffs at me but goes anyway. I'm pretty sure if he's late to class after being with me all week he'll have detention for sure. Hailey leans in close to me.

"Listen to me close Lily. You think you can threaten me? Your about as scary as a kitten. Besides, you really don't want to get me fired, bitch. I have loads more gossip on your family than an accidental bump on the head and an argument about a fucking broomstick. Yes, I know the truth about all your family's little fights but no one wants to read about the boring truth, so I thought why not make it a little more interesting? But I do have _some_ interesting truths on your family, things I'll bet you don't even know. And a paper isn't the only way to get news about Hogwarts now, is it? So I suggest you run back to your little family and tell them to just ignore it. And if you try something? Well, let's just say this news will not be forgotten in a few days. See ya, Sweetie." And with that she walks away.

I go through the whole day worrying about what she could possibly have on us. There is nothing I can think of but then again, she did say it was a secret. I seriously hope she's bluffing but if she isn't then we can't let whoever's secret it is get out. I always thought our family had no secrets.

Speaking of secrets, when I get back to the common room at the end of the day Rikki and Mel are nowhere to be seen. In fact I haven't seen them apart from the class we have together. I go up to our dorm and lay down on the bed, trying to do homework, when my bag starts beeping. It's the family parchment.

The family parchment is what we call the enchanted parchment Rose charmed for us all a few years back. Basially, what it is, is a system we delveloped. We all have a sheet of parchment that we have to keep with us at all time. If one of us has a problem that we all need to discuss, we write down a meeting place and time and it gets send to all the other bits of parchment (eg family members). I had been expecting it to go off today to dicuss the article.

I pulled it out of my bag and read the message: _Room of Requirement, after dinner ~James. _

At 6 O'clock I went down to the kitchens and asked the house elves nicely if I could have a sandwich. Of course to them that meant a 3 course meal. I tried to tell them it was fine but they insisted. I like the house elves, I try and visit them whenever I can. Sometimes Rose comes with me. But tonight I only went to avoid people's stares and spectulations. After I had finally covinced the house elves I was full, I headed to the Room of Requirement. Our family meetings are always ... eventful. I can't wait.


	7. Family Meeting

CHAPTER SEVEN

FAMILY MEETING

When I got to the Room of Requirement, only James and Louis were already there. We have this special room for our little family meetings that we have personalised over the years. It started of just a room with enough chairs to fit us all. The the chairs turned into armchairs and stools so we each have our own. One Winter, when we were cold, Molly came up with the idea of a fireplace and when Al was in desperate need of a pee, a door leading to a bathroom appeared. We have a bookshelf for Rose, and Dom (who is very artistic) painted a picture of us all on the wall. And I don't think you can come across a wooden surface or a corner without someone's initials engraved. When I get in Louis is sitting on his beanbag and James is sitting in the throne (yes, a throne). The throne is where the person who called the meeting sits. All the seats are in a circle shape around the table, but angled towards the throne. James is scribbling away on a sheet of paper and Louis is enthralled in a quidditch magazine. They don't notice me walk in. I walk over to my big, red armchair (similar to the one in the Gryffindor Common Room) and curl up.

Over the next five minutesthe rest of my family arrive. After me Fred and Roxie rush in and instantly rush over to James, eager to tell him about whatever prank they've cooked up. Then Al struts in. Behind him though is a boy I don't know. One of his friends. I think it's his best friend, since I recognise him from seeing him hanging around with Al a lot.

"Who's this?" James asks rudely. I hate the fact that he is being rude to someone he doesn't even know but I do know why he's mad - Al is breaking the rules.

After a few meetings in this room, we (well the others did - I just listened) decided to make some rules. There are loads but just a few of them are:

Rule Number 1 - If you call a family meeting you must invite _every_ member of the family (currently at Hogwarts) - even if you are having a fight.

Rule Number 2 - We shall vote on all plans/schemes/ideas - majority wins.

Rule Number 3 - Never invite anyone other than a Weasley/Potter family member into our meeting room - it's a secret!

Rule Number 4 - Never repeat anything said in the meeting to someone outside the family.

The fact that Al had invited a strange boy into our family meeting room was a major rule break. And James looked pissed.

"Al, you know the rules." He says, through gritted teeth. Al sighs.

"I knew you'd act like this, James. Look, I haven't exactly had the best day if you hadn't noticed. That is why you called this meeting, right? Well, none of my other friends are even talking to me right now. Whether they believe what that cow said or not, I don't know, but I think they don't want to be seen with a "sister-beater". Caleb is the only person who will hang out with me and because of that he's getting hassled too. He asked where I was going and I wasn't going to leave him with those vultures alright?"

"Look mate, I know you're having a hard time with it. Hailey fucking Frockler is a bitch, that's why we're here. But you know our rules, no outsiders! I can't believe you would invite someone here - only friend or not." James sits back down, sighing.

"Look" The boy speaks up. His voice is rough and deeper than anyone I've ever heard. It sends shivers to my spine, "Don't blame Al. I practically begged him to bring me here. He asked me not to. I'll go if you want."

"You're here now, no point leaving. You can stay, but never repeat anything you here said in this room and never bring anyone else here. Ok?"

"Deal" Says the boy. He waves his wand and conjures a mini sofa out of thin air, across the circle from me, for him and Al to sit on. The minute they sit down they are deep in conversation about something. I look at the boy. He is tall about 6"2 but not lanky. In fact he's quite muscular. He has black hair that flops down over his eyes. And his eyes - oh - they are the most amazing colour of eyes I've ever seen. They are violet with grey flecks. And they swirl and sparkle. Suddenly, as if sensing my gaze, his eyes shoot up and lock with mine. For a split second I feel as if he's looking into my soul, then I quickly look away, feeling my cheeks turn red.

Suddenly Rose and Dom burst into the room chattering away about nothing, they stop dead when they spot the boy with the violet eyes.

"Oh - erm - hi. I'm Rose, this is Dom. Who are you?" Asks Rose, not rude but genuinely curious.

"I'm Caleb." He answers, giving a little wave. Rose glances questioningly at James but he just shakes his head as if saying I'll-explain-later. Rose just shrugs and her and Dom go to sit down. Then Lucy enters, grabs a book off Rose's shelf and sits down quietly. Hugo bounds in next, smacking on chewing gum loudly and blowing bubbles. It's irritating but no one else seems to notice, all too involved in their own conversations. It suddenly becomes clear to us all, almost similtaniously, that Molly hasn't arrived yet. Al is the first to mention it.

"That's weird. Molly isn't here yet, she's always on time to everything." But just as he finishes speaking in she bursts, in a rather un-Molly-like fashion. Her arms are full of books and parchment, her glasses are practically falling off her face and she has bags under her eyes. I guess all her work, being a prefect and trying to be perfect are finally cathing up with her.

"Hi, sorry I'm late. Was working in the library and I lost track of time. Hope you don't mind but I'll have to do homework while we talk. So much to do. So much to do." She mutters to know one in particular. She walks swiftly over to her chair (that resembles a chair from a classroom) and dives right into her homework.

"Er-right." Says James, clearing his throat. "Everyone here? Good. Well as you all probably know there was an untrue article published about Al in _The Hogwarts Weekly_ today. This definetly wasn't the first time Hailey Frockler has published false stories about our family and they seem to be getting worse. Many times we have asked for retractions and re-prints but do we ever get them? No. So I suggest we stop this bitch now before things get worse. Now obviously asking her doesn't work, and we can't physically hurt her so anyone have any plans?" There is a long silence while everyone thinks.

"Why don't we go to McGonagall or Uncle Neville and get her taken off the paper. She won't be able to print anymore shit about us." Suggests Rose.

"I-" I try to tell them about her threats this afternoon but I am interrupted, as usual, by Fred.

"We can't go running to teachers everytime we have a problem Rosie-poo. We have to sort this out by ourselves."

"And what exactly is your idea of "sorting it"? Threatening her? Pranking her?" Scoffs Molly, without even looking up from her homework, "All that'll do is get us into trouble and piss her off more."

"Not if we do it discreetly." Argues Roxie, "A few little pranks, leading up to bigger better ones. She'll suspect us and know that we're after her, but there'll be nothing to lead back to us." Her eyes light up just at the mention of a prank.

"Discreet?" Laughs Rose, "You guys wouldn't know discreet if it bit you on the arse. You'll be caught for sure and we'll all be in trouble ... I won't let you idiots ruin my perfect record. I've _never_ had a detention."

"Look." Intterupts James, "Something needs to be done and I for one think pranking the bitch is a good idea. Karma. So any other ideas? No, Ok, Let's put it to a vote. All those in favour of telling a teacher." At first only Rose and Molly raise their hands but then Rose gives Dom and sharp nudge in the ribs and Molly shoots Lucy a look that very clearly says "Do-it-or-I-tell-Dad". Reluctantly the two of them raise their hands. Rose gives Hugo the same look and he to raises his hand. James, Fred and Roxie's smirk falters.

"All those in favour of pranking." James, Fred, Roxie, Al and Louis raise their hands high in the air. James counts it out in his head a few times, trying to make sense of the numbers but Rose and Molly already understand. Slowly, it dawns on everyone else and they turn to look at me. It's 5 against 5 and I'm the only one who hasn't voted. It's my call.

"Lily, which do you choose?" Asks James. I look around as if I'm suddenly going to not have to make this choice. Right now would be a great time to _really_ be invisible.

"I- I- erm. I don't want to choose."

"You have to Lily. Now just pick a damn side." Sighs Dom.

"I-erm- I ch-choose." I look around for an idea, anything. I say they first thing that comes to mind, "I choose to give my vote to Caleb." I point to him, then run into the bathroom before they can make me choose for real.

Even though I'm used to being invisible, I'm hurt when nobody comes after me. After ten minutes I walk back out. It's as if I'm not even there. I sit back down and over the rabble I hear James.

"Ok so we're agreed? Pranking it is." I look at Caleb, wondering if he pranks people often. I'm surprised to find him already looking at me.

"They don't listen to you, do they?" He asks, no one hears him over the chatter. Stupidly, I check behind me to see if he is really talking to me. He chuckles and I blush. I shake my head. Suddenly everyone starts to leave until it's just us left.

"Nobody notices you. It's awful." I shrug.

"I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't be. It's strange, with your hair and how, like, your basically famous, you would think people would pay you the attention you deserve. But it's like you drift in quietly and nobody notices." I shrug again, "Well, almost nobody." And then he's gone.


	8. Why Do You Care?

CHAPTER EIGHT

WHY DO YOU CARE?

"He said what" Shrieked Rikki, as I walked into our dorm. She looked like she and Mel were having an interesting conversation. They looked like that a lot lately. Then they would stop talking or change the subject the second they saw me. I respect the fact that they have a secret but I can't help but feel excluded.

"Who said what?" I ask, knowing I'm not going to get the truth.

"Lily! Em, well - we were just...um." Rikki stutters - she is a terrible liar, always has been. That's one of the reasons she can't keep a secret.

"Professor Longbottom told me my grades have been improving." Interrupted Mel. I can tell she isn't lying - and I'm happy for her - but I know that isn't what they were talking about. I mutter a half-hearted congratulations and climb into bed. Rikki and Mel look at each other, as if having a mental conversation which results in them both sighing heavily and going to bed as well.

I guess I shouldn't be too mad at her - after all, I have secrets too. Well, not secrets really but for the last 3 days, ever since the meeting, I've been feeling strange. The rules are we can't tell outsiders about our family meetings and I never have, but I so badly want to tell Mel and Rikki about Caleb. I haven't stopped thinking about what he said. It implied that _he_ noticed me, but he can't, I mean I'm just _me_. Sweet Lily, "the quiet one", invisible - I'm not the kind of girl that boys like Caleb notice. These last few days I've watched him. Not in a creepy-stalkerish way but I've noticed him. He's cool and popular. And the girl's practically throw themselves at his feet. Beautiful, gorgeous, sexy girls - things that I am not and could never be. Despite how gorgeous - and slightly desperate - they are, it's like he doesn't even notice they're there. I mean he has obviously had girlfriends before but he doesn't use girls. I like that. My cousin Louis is a player, uses girls for sex (which is emotionally scarring for me) and moves on - of course most of them don't mind but still. But I haven't just been watching Caleb - something happened yesterday.

*START FLASHBACK*

_I was walking down the crowded corridor and some girl bumped into me and I fell down like a sack of potatoes. Nothing new of course. People bump into me all the time. But this time I smacked my head off the floor, and with my recent head injury it really hurt. The tears welled up in my eyes but I blinked them back. I never cry. It draws attention to you and I try not to do that. But then a hand was held out in front of my face. At first I thought it was Rikki or Mel._

_"Lily, are you ok?" He said. I knew from his deep, almost musical, voice that it was Caleb. I grabed his hand and let him pull me up but dropped it instantly, ignoring the feeling his hand in mine gave me. Also, for the sake of my sanity, I tried to avoid eye contact. I cleared my throat but to my annoyance my voice still came out shy and mousy._

_"Thanks. Well, em ... I better-"_

_"Are you ok? Did you hit your head-" I cut him off._

_"Yeah. But I'm fine so I think I'll be going to class now." I tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm._

_"If you hit your head you have to go to the Hospital Wing." I tried to protest but he shook his head, "No complaining. C'mon I'll take you." He practically dragged me up the stairs, ignoring my protests._

_When we get to the Hospital Wing I have to wait to be seen because a boy will not stop throwing up. It seems that Fred and Roxie have started selling WWW products again. Makes sense - they made a massive profit last year. After they got so much money you would think we would get better Christmas presents but we got the same as every year - WWW products._

_Caleb and I sat in silence. As usual I sat there and over-thought things until finally I blurted out what was on my mind._

_"Why do you care anyway." He looks at me confused._

_"What?"_

_"First you say you notice me, then you help me up after I fall down and insist I go to the Hospital Wing ... Why? Why do you care?" He looks baffeled, then uncomfortable, then finally he stutters out an answer._

_"I - erm you're." He clears his throat and changes his expression until I can't read his emotions. "You're my best friends little sister, he would kill me if I had just left you lying there. Plus, you've had a head injury recently so it could have made that worse. Plus, y'know - anything to get out of potions!" He laughs akwardly. We didn't talk after that but I kept looking at him out of the corner of my eye and only once I saw him looking back._

*END FLASHBACK*

I don't know why but I was hurt. I had only been staring after this boy for a few days and I knew it was ridiculous but he was the first boy to notice me. When he had said that it was only because I was Al's sister it had hurt. That's all I've ever been known for - Ginny and Harry Potter's daughter, James and Al's little sister, Rose and Hugo and Victoire and Teddy and Dom and Louis and Molly and Lucy and Roxie and Fred's little cousin. "The quiet one", invisible, nothing. The first person who notices me (apart from Mel and Rikki) and it turns out he was only doing his friend a favour looking out for me - because even my own brother can't be arsed with me.

I fall asleep crying. I don't know why.


	9. Good Listener

CHAPTER NINE

GOOD LISTENER

For a second, I really don't want to get up. I don't want to put on my Gryffindor robes that I don't think I deserve or my fake smile that everyone believes. I don't want to wander through halls unnoticed and be pushed and bumped into. I don't feel like being invisible today - in fact I'm pretty sure I don't have to. I could just lie in but all day and the only people who will notice are the teachers, Mel and Rikki. And I'm not even sure Mel or Rikki notice me anymore. I love them to pieces and I know they don't mean it but they are so involved with whatever secret they are keeping from me that they keep going off alone to discuss it - leaving me alone again. But in spite of what I feel, I get up and get dressed anyway. Then I head down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Rikki and Melody are already there, whispering to each other across the table. I sit down and they stop talking instantly, turning to me and smiling. Rikki's cheeks are scarlet. She hates lying and keeping secrets from me, she's worried I'm upset (I am a little bit but I won't tell her that) but she is a good friend and will keep Mel's secret. I stack my plate high with eggs and bacon. I have a major weakness for bacon, it is the best food ever and the only thing my Mum can really make. All of a sudden I hear a high-pitched, angry shriek from across the hall - at the Slytherin table.

Now for the last few days I have been constantly on edge, wondering when my family will be pranking Hailey Frockler. I guess that time is now.

I turn around to face the sound and a hilarious, yet disturbing, disturbing image reaches my eyes. A large grey beard is growing on Hailey's face. All her makeup is gone and she had wrinkles. After a minute of her screaming her head off - by which point the beard is down to her waist - the shock finally wears off and 2 teachers cart her off to the Hospital Wing. At the bottom of the Gryffindor table is see Fred, Roxie and James literally shaking with laughter. I would find it hilarious too except that I know she has dirt on our family and will probably reveal it after this. I am a little sad - and concerned - that someone in our family has kept a seemingly large secret from us but that doesn't mean I want it to be public knowledge. My eyes, subconiously, flick over to the Slytherin table to my brother and Caleb. His other friends, after hearing about my public speech saying that Al was innocent, tried to start hanging with him again but Al told them to piss off.

At the Slytherin table Al is pissing himself laughing and Caleb is chuckling too. Even across the room I can hear his laugh - it's a lovely sound. Again, as if feeling my stare, he glances up, looking straight at me. His laughter slowly fades and the smile slips off his face as he sees my worried expression. Al doen't notice this because he is still doubled over with laughter, most of the room is. I watch as Caleb quietly slips out of his seat and leaves the Great Hall. He stops at the door and gestures for me to follow him. I hesitate at first but follow him, unnoticed by Mel and Rikki. When I get to the door, he is already half way down the empty corrior. Everyone is still in the Great Hall or have followed Hailey to the Hospital Wing to laugh at her beard some more. We are all alone. Regardless of the emptiness of the hallway, he pull me into a broomcloset. He laughs when he sees my face.

"Relax, I'm not trying to attack you. You looked so worried in the Great Hall, I was wondering if you were ok?" It was a statement but he turned it into a question. I shrug. I nearly always answer questions with a shrug when I'm with Caleb. I'm always quiet but he makes me even more so. He makes me nervous.

"Why were you worried? Her injuries weren't permanent. Al told me that Fred and Roxie came up with the idea and it wears off after 12 hours." I already knew that. I shrug again, "And you won't get into any trouble either. There's no proof that you guys had anything to do with it so-" I shrug again.

"I'm not worried about that." I mutter, looking at my feet.

"Then what are you worried about? Lily?" I stare at the ground as if it's the most interesting thing in the world. He places his fingers under my chin and forces me to look up. His knees are bent slightly so that I can look into his gorgeous violet eyes.

"What are you worried about, Lily?" He breathes, so quietly it doesn't seem real, "You can tell me. I can keep a secret."

And I tell him. All about Hailey Frockler and her stupid story. How I threatened her and how she told me that she knew things that she could tell people. Big things, bad things. I told this boy with the violet eyes everything and he listened. He was a better listener than Mel and Rikki. Than even myself. While I told him our bodies moved closer together in the tiny, tight cupboard.

"I won't make you. But you should tell your family, it's their buisness after all." He whispered.

"That's what I've been saying though. I can't. Nobody listens to me." I sigh, but not once taking my eyes off of his.

"I listen." He takes a stray strand of hair that had fallen in front of my eyes and slowly tucks it behind me ear. I tremble slightly. He leans in towards me and I think he's about to kiss me. I search his eyes and find them full of emotion - to many to read, he takes a step towards me and ...

SPLASH. He kicks over a mop and a full bucket of water. By the time a take it in he has taken a few steps backwards and all emotion has left his perfect eyes. I thought he was going to kiss me but maybe I was wrong. It would be wrong too. He is my big brothers best friend. He's a whole year older than me. He is beautiful and brilliant and caring and sweet. He has violet, soul-searching eyes and hair as black as night. He could get any girl he wanted easily. And he wouldn't want me. He clears his throat.

"Yeah well. I think you should call one of those family meetings. You would sit in that throne and they would have to listen to you, wouldn't they? Anyway see ya." He starts to leave the closet when I call out, unable to stop myself:

"If I called one of those family meetings ... would you be coming again or..?" I trail off, realising how desperate I sound. To my surprise he smiles then quickly hides it.

"Maybe I guess. If I'm allowed."

"It's my - hypothetical - meeting, of course you're allowed." This time he doesn't even try to hide his grin, and walks out of the closet. After a minute I leave too and head to class, the only thought on my mind being: He has a beautiful smile.

**Hey everyone. Another quick note just to say Thank You for reading and reviewing my stories. All the comments have been nice so far and I'm glad you're enjoying my story. Who likes Caleb huh? Coz I love him. Yeah I know he comes out with cheesey lines but hey I love that crap. Whos you're fave character?...Review and tell me. Any ideas on who in the family has a secret?...Review and tell me. Basically any reviews are welcomed.**

**xxxx Thank you once more.**


	10. Secret Boyfriends And Thistles

CHAPTER TEN

SECRET BOYFRIENDS AND THISTLES 

At the end of the day I head back to my dorm, but I don't stay long. All day I had been thinking about Caleb. His eyes and his perfect face, but also his suggestion. The idea of me calling a family meeting. I've never called a meeting before - attended every single one but never arranged it. I'm the only member of our family who hasn't, even little Lucy (she's still called "The little one" even though she's in 2nd year) called one last year. I debate it in my head and then decide I should. They should know that Hailey has got information about one (or maybe more) of us. Besides, it's not like I have anything better to do, Rikki and Mel are nowhere to be seen - again! So I get out the family parchment and write down: _Room Of Requirement, 7 o'clock, Lily._

After starting my mountain of homework, that never gets any smaller, I go down for dinner. As I get to the entrance of the Great Hall, I see Rikki standing there. I run up and link arms with her and we walk in and take our usual seats.

"Where's Melody?" I ask, not really expecting an honest answer. But Rikki is off in a day-dream and, by accident, let's a somewhat honest answer slip.

"I don't know, probably in a broom closet somewhere." She mutters sarcastically. I choke on my pumpkin juice and it goes all over my dinner. Rikki's eyes widen as she realises what she just said.

"I-I EM" She stutters.

"Rikki? Does Mel have a _boyfriend? _Like a _secret_ boyfriend?" I ask, shocked. And wondering why he would be a secret.

"No. Well, yes. Well, they were just sort of seeing each other but she didn't call him her boyfriend." She mumbled, looking at her hands.

"Who?"

"I-I-I can't tell you that part. That's the secret."

"Why. Oh, is he ugly? Young? Ohhh, It's one of the Scamander's isn't it? Is it Lorcan?" Rikki laughs as I try and guess.

"No" She gets out between chuckles. I want to keep asking questions but I have to go to the Room of Requirement.

I get there and sit in the throne. It looks uncomfortable but it's actually ok, but I miss my armchair. I sit there for a whole 10 minutes before Rose and Dom arrive. They don't ask me why I called the meeting, or even say hi, they just sit in their seats and start chattering away. Then Fred and James walk in. They look at me and shoot me a questioning look and I wave my hand in a I'll-tell-you-later way. I give them a questioning look too.

"No Roxie?" I ask. Her and Freddie are inseparable.

"Don't know. Haven't seen her since Ancient Ruins." He shrugs. Strange. Him and James grab a copy of "Quidditch through the ages" off the bookshelf and start flicking through it for the billionth time. I swear, it's the only book I've ever seen them read.

Next to come in is a flustered Roxie who sits down next to James and Fred as usual, but doesn't say anything. Then Molly comes in, looking even more worn out than last time. Her eyes are red and puffy as if she has been crying and her usually neat clothes are crumpled. She looks awful. Then Al comes in closely followed, to my secret delight, by Caleb.

He looks straight at me, doesn't ignore me or ask why we're here - he already knows. He looks me in the eyes and winks, smirks slightly then goes and sits down with Al. James looks up and shoots Caleb a curious glance but doesn't object to him being there, which I am grateful for. Then Lucy quietly enters again. She spots her sister and looks worried but doesn't try to talk to her. She just sits in her seat and stares into space. Hugo is next, grinning widely as he walks in then rushes over to Al and the two of them start gossiping like little girls. While we wait for Louis I sneak a glance at Caleb. He is already looking my way. I grin and he grins. Just looking at his smile is like staring at the sun too long. So beautiful and dazzling that it's almost painful. He makes my heart beat faster and it scares me. I don't know how long we stare at each other - seconds? minutes? - then Louis comes in.

If Hugo was grinning then you should've seen Louis. His smile stretched from ear to ear and everyone in the room turned to look at him.

"Hey guys." He said. He was practically glowing. Then Al went and ruined the moment.

"Oh, you _so_ just had sex." The room was filled with cheers and "ewwws" and laughs. Louis turned scarlet and shook his head.

"No I didn't. Can't a guy just be happy around here."

"Yes" Shouted James, "But you just got laid." After the laughs die down I stand.

"So -um- I bet you're wondering why I asked you all to come here. Well, there is something you all need to know. I tried to tell you last time but well, you didn't hear me. Em - well the thing is..."

"What is it Lily?" Asks Rose.

"Hailey fucking Frockler ... she _knows_ something. I don't know what but she told me that someone in this family - someone in this room - has a secret. A _real_ secret. And if we get her fired or tell - or I'm pretty sure that if we keep pranking her - it'll be all over the school. So I don't mind you having secrets but we should probably stop pranking her or it won't be a secret anymore."

I look around the circle at my family, searching for guilty faces. I see, to my surprise, that nearly everyone is looking at the ground, ashamed.

"Unbelievable. You all have a secret? All of you?" They all look at me ashamed of themselves and shocked at my sudden anger.

"Everyone has secrets, Lil. Every single person in the world." Says Roxie.

"I don't." I say, "And I thought we didn't keep secrets in this family. At least not big ones. But from the looks on your faces I can see that I've been stupid. Well, I guess we're done - you can all leave now."

Slowly they all shoot me apologetic looks and leave. I sit in my throne, staring at the ground and willing myself not to cry. Last to leave are Al and Caleb.

"Hey, head back to the dorms why don't ya. I'm just gonna go to the toilet." Caleb says to Al, who shrugs and leaves. He looks at me for a second then comes and sits next to me. We sit in a comfortable silence as I calm myself down.

"My middle name is Thistle. After like the flower-plant-thing." He tells me, randomly. I laugh.

"And you're telling me that because..?"

"That's one of my secrets. The point is that they were right - everyone has secrets. I don't tell anyone my middle name because I don't want to be bugged because of it. But my family know it and my friends know it. My point is: I think your family are wrong. You can have secrets but not big ones and not from people you care about. You're right, Lily, and they just don't see that." My eyes well up again.

"Oh crap. Don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you I just ..." I take his hand and give it a squeeze.

"Thank you." He doesn't say anything he just looks at me and gives my hand a gentle squeeze back. And we sit like that - me staring into his violet eyes and him staring into my boring brown ones - until he stands up.

"See ya later, Brown-eyes." He winks and leaves.

"See ya later Caleb." I whisper as the door shuts behind him.


	11. Party

CHAPTER ELEVEN

PARTY

A week has passed. I haven't said anyhting to Mel about her secret boyfriend. If she doesn't want to tell me she doesn't have to. Yeah, it makes me sad that she doesn't trust me but I'm fed up of getting worked up about people keeping secrets. So I won't get worked up anymore. My mind has been elsewhere anyway. I haven't stopped thinking about Caleb. His eyes, his hair, the way he talks, the way he moves, the way he makes me feel. I'm getting obsessed and I know what I feel towards him isn't right. There are two thoughts that go through my head when I think of him: _I really like this boy _and _he's my brother's best friend- _these thoughts do not belong together. So to try and take my mind off of him I have been studying my arse off.

Tonight though, I have something else to look forward to. Tonight is the Potter/Weasley Welcome-back-to-Hogwarts party. Every year Fred and James and Roxie through a party in the Room of Requirement (they throw loads of parties throughout the year but they ALWAYS have a welcome back party). You are only allowed if you are 4th year and above or part of our family (or our friends). Our family usually choose a non-drinker to look after the others (eg. make sure they don't do anything stupid, make sure they get home ok) and to make sure Lucy doesn't drink since she is only 12. Tonight is the first night Hugo and I will be allowed to drink but I don't inttend to - years of watching my drunken cousins and their embarassing escapades is hilarious but not something I want to reinact. It's James' turn to be sober tonight, something he hates. I have a feeling that tonight will be akward. I have been avoiding my family since I found out that they are all keeping secrets from me.

But I'm going to the party anyway, for 4 reasons. 1- I promised Rikki and Mel that I would go with them to every Potter/Weasley party, 2- It's tradition that I always go and no matter how mad at them I am at my family, I kinda love our parties, 3- I have to make sure they don't get too drunk because I have a feeling James won't be staying sober for long and 4- Caleb will probably be there.

The day goes by quickly and for once I spend time with Mel. But she seems upset. I wonder if she and her boyfriend are fighting. I hope not, she's been so happy lately - distant but happy. After a quick dinner we head upstairs to get ready for the party. Every year Mel and Rikki force me into a silly dress and silly shoes and insist on doing my hair and makeup. Every year I object and every year they make me look quite nice. It's one of the few times I feel good about myself. This year Rikki rakes through her wardrobe until she apparently finds something she likes. She hold up a short black dress. It's not too short - just above the knee - but it would be the shortest dress I have ever worn.

"Hell no!" I protest. But of course I put it on anyway. It's tight and sort of ruffled/wrinkled at the torso the at the hips it flows out and ends just above my knees. I throw on a pair of black high heels, but not so high that I can't walk. The outfit is simple but elegant and I love it. Then I sit down and Mel does my hair and makeup. Then the tell me to cover my eyes and move me until I'm standing in front of the mirror. I have no idea who this girl is but she is gorgeous.

I usually hate my hair. It isn't poker straight and beautifully blonde like Dom's or pretty redish-brown curls like Rose. My hair is wavey and a bright orange. But tonight I love it. It's piled high on my head with a few tendrils framing my face. My makeup has been done to perfection. The eyeliner highlights my big, brown eyes making them stand out beautifully. My lips are full and pink and my skin is flawless. I am speechless.

Mel and Rikki get ready quickly and both look stunning. Mel is wearing a long pink dress that goes down to her ankles and sparkling sandles - she looks like a greek goddess. Rikki on the other hand is wearing a short red dress - and I mean SHORT - paired up with her black leather jacket and killer spiked, black boots. On anyone else it would look slutty but on Rikki it looks so cool. We walk to the Room of Requirement arm in arm and when we open the door the party is already in full swing.

Music is blaring and people are already trying their hardest to get drunk - chugging back firewhiskey like there's no tomorrow. I laugh at them thinking to myself "it's only 8 o'clock people!". I spot Al in the middle of the dance floor "dancing" (eg grinding) with some girl in the year above. There's an image I could've done without. I scan the room for Caleb and I see him sitting in the corner holding a firewhiskey in his hand, laughing at Al and the slut dancing. I would find it funny too ... if it wasn't so scarring.

By 9 o'clock I have lost both Rikki and Mel and nearly everyone is drunk. I spot James knocking back his 5th drink and go up to him.

"You're supposed to be staying sober tonight." I tell him off, jokingly.

"You're suppose' to be gettin' drunk 'night." He slurs and I laugh. I pat his arm.

"Be careful OK? Get me if you need help getting back to your dorm later." I tell him, though I know he won't remember. I start to go looking for Lucy to make sure she isn't drinking when I hear voices from inside a closet that has magically appeared in the room. It's Mel.

"I can't keep lying. I just can't" She says.

"Just a little while longer ok? Then we can tell people. I just - I don't want them to judge us." Says a male voice. I recognise it.

"But Lily's my best friend. Not being able to tell her is weird. She's going to be so upset."

"She'll be fine, Mel, I promise."

"No she won't. She has a thing about secrets. "It's ok to have them as long as they aren't hurting anyone" that's what she says."

"Calm down, love. Nobody knows. We'll tell people in our own time. Let's just enjoy this time alone." The tone of the boy's voice changes at the end and then there's the sound of kissing. I know the saying "curiosity killed the cat" but I couldn't help myself. I opened the door.

"LOUIS!" I shriek. Oh Merlin this can't be real. They jump apart and look at me guiltily. After I get over the intial shock, I feel angry. It's obviously evident on my face because Mel starts to cry.

"Please. Please don't be mad at me Lily. I just - just..." Louis wraps his arm around her in comfort as she starts to sob. This winds me up more.

"Just what? Thought you'd have a little fun behind my back? Become just another one of his sluts?" Even I am surprised by the venom in my words.

"It wasn't like that. We're together." Louis states, as Mel can't seem to form words.

"Together? You are the biggest player in this school. Wait, Mels been acting weird since the first day which means ... You've been doing this since _before_ the Summer?!" I accuse. Mel breaks down into fresh tears, "Ugh, I can't even be arsed dealing with this." I mutter and stalk off. I hear Louis shushing Mel, comforting her and instantly I wonder why I acted the way I did. It doesn't really bother me it was just spur of the moment anger. I turn back to tell Mel I'm sorry when I see them kissing passionately. So they didn't even care about me enough to take their tounges out of each others mouths. Fine.

I stalk off and grab a drink of firewhiskey and down it quickly. Then another and another until the anger stops playing on my mind. I start to dance in the middle of the room. Turning and twisting and moving my hips, lost in the music. I feel hands on my waist and I turn around. A very drunk boy from James' year grabs my arm and starts trying to dance again. I'm drunk but not that drunk!

"Get off" I mumble, stumbling and trying to get away.

"Don't be like that, love." The guy grins, drunkenly swaying on the spot.

"Let go of her arm. Now." Says a beautiful voice. Caleb. Instantly the guy lets go of my arm and Caleb pulls me to sit on a sofa in the corner.

"You have a pretty voice." I tell him, giggling. Instead of smiling he sighs and looks at me concerned.

"How much did you drink, Brown-eyes" He asks me.

"I like that nickname." I smile and hold up five fingers.

"Five glasses?" He asks, I nod, "Merlin Lily, I didn't take you as the type to drink. Wanna tell me what made you so upset?"

"What makes you think I'm upset?" I question, plastering a fake smile on my face.

"I've been watching you all night. You didn't have a sip of alcohol all night. Then you dissapear, come back looking mad as fuck and down 5 glasses of firewhiskey."

And I break down. I start to cry and I tell him how I caught Mel and Louis in the closet and how I wasn't really mad. But then I saw them kissing as if nothing had happened. And I felt invisible again.

"Oh Brown-eyes." He sighs, patting my hair.

"You don't make me feel invisible though. You make me feel ... visible." I lean in with new found confidence and, though his expression is shocked, he doesn't pull away. In fact he closes the distance.

The second his lips touch mine, fireworks explode behind my closed eyes. He tastes amazing like mint and fresh air and a little bit of firewhiskey. Intoxicating. Our lips move in sinc and even though it's only my first kiss, I know this is the kiss all other kisses will be measured against. We finally pull away for breath.

"Wow" I say staring into his eyes ... and then I puke on his shoes.


	12. What Happened Next

CHAPTER TWELVE

WHAT HAPPENED NEXT

I wake up to the sun streaming in through a gap in the curtains drawn around my bed. And a splitting headache. It takes a minute for me to register the fact that I have a hangover. I'm so glad it's a Saturday. After running to the bathroom and throwing up, I took a WWW Hangover Potion that I found under Rikki's bed. Her bed and Mel's bed was empty, so either they got up very early, with hangovers, and made their beds, or they didn't go to bed it the first place.

I don't even remember how I got to bed in the first place. At first I don't remember anything about last night but then slowly it comes to me, piece by piece. Catching Mel and Louis together, Getting drunk, Crying to Caleb, Kissing him ... ugh, then throwing up on him. After that I don't remember anything. I can only imagine what I did. I remember telling James to come and get me if he got too drunk - ironic. I try to sleep off my headache but I can't sleep not knowing the whole story. Besides, I had to find Mel. I have decided, even though I was hurt, to apologise and tell her I don't mind if she dates Louis. She has been so happy lately and if Louis is giving up his player ways for her then it's obviously serious.

I also have to find Caleb. I remember kissing him. And I remember how amazing it was. It was my first kiss and even the thought of it makes my toes curl and my lips tingle. I've never felt like this before in my life and it's strange but good. All I remember though, is kissing him. I don't remember who started it. I'm guessing that in my drunken state it was me. He was probably just humouring me because I was sad and drunk and vunerable. He didn't want to hurt my feelings. Thinking about him not wanting me, my first kiss being out of pity, makes me want to curl up and cry. I really don't want to find him and have the akward "I-don't-like-you" conversation. And it's now that I realise I've put way to much of my heart into this. I'm too involved, I like him too much, it's dangerous. This is one of the reasons I like being invisible - no broken hearts. If boys don't notice me then they can't steal my heart and if they don't steal it then they can't break it. But he did notice me. And he has stolen it. And I know that if I talk to him and he tells me he doesn't like me then it'll break.

But I know I have to have this conversation. So I get dressed in a pair of ripped-knee jeans, a red tank top, a black cardigan and black ballet pumps and head downstairs. I have decided I will find Mel first - put off the heartbreak for as long as possible. My first kiss and my first rejection in the space of 24 hours. Weird.

When I get down to the Great Hall I see Mel sitting alone, eating toast. The Great Hall is pretty empty, with 4th years and above suffering hangovers and people sleeping in since it's the weekend. I walk over to her and sit down. She looks up at me, her ocean-eyes red and puffy, apologetic. I give her a small smile and suddenly she lights up.

"I'm not saying I understand the attraction" I laugh, "But I'm sorry for reacting the way I did. I don't actually have a problem with it ... I was just mad that you didn't tell me I guess. No more secrets ok?" Mel jumps up and reaches across the table to hug me, knocking over pumpkin juice in the process.

"I'm so sorry, Lil. I promise I won't keep anything from you ever again. I just thought well - I don't know what I thought. It just sort of happened the week before school ended and we weren't boyfriend/girlfriend or anything. And we send letters over the summer and when we started officially going out ... it had already been _weeks_ and I knew you'd be mad I didn't tell you so I just ... didn't. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. So -um- did you see what exactly I did last night." I ask her, embarassed.

"Oh that's right, you got wasted last night." She laughs. "No I didn't see you do anything. Rikki told me that Lucy asked her to take you back to the dorm and put you to bed. She says you were hilarious and kept talking about flowers or something?"

"Flowers?" I ask her. She shrugs, "And how did Lucy find me? I didn't even see her there." Mel shrugs again.

"You'll have to ask her. I was with Louis." She says, and starts stuffing her face with bacon, ending the conversation. The idea of food was making me feel sick so I went in search of Rikki to ask about last night.

Luckily I bump into her outside the Great Hall. She opens her mouth, obviously about to confront me about making Mel cry and I interrupt.

"It's fine, no need to start. Me and Mel are fine now." She looks relieved, "So -um- what did I do last night?" I ask her, akwardly. She laughs.

"You got so drunk, it was funny. Well, all I know is that Lucy found you passed out on a sofa in the corner. I have no idea how you got there but anyway, she woke you up and brought you to me, asked me to take you to bed. You were hilarious. Kept talking about how much you like firewhiskey and how "violets are my new favourite flower". It was funny. Then I tucked you up in bed and right before you fell asleep you said, "Mel's shagging my cousin." and passed out." I blushed scarlett when she mentioned the violet thing. I know why I was saying that but apparently I haven't said anything to anyone about kissing Caleb, thank Merlin. I can't believe he would leave me passed out on a sofa though. I could have had alcohol poisoning and died for all he knew. I wonder if I passed out right after we kissed or if I did anything else embarrassing. I know the only way to find out is to find Caleb and ask.

I go out side and look for him where Al and his friends usually hang out. It's freezing so I pull my cardigan tighter around myself and shiver. I finally spot him, sitting under a tree beside the lake, reading a book. He's alone and there's nobody else outside but us. I consider going up to him and demanding to know if he left me lying, passed out and drunk on a sofa where anyone could have found me but my shyness gets the better of me.

"Em - Hey Caleb." I say. He looks up at me and smiles slightly.

"Hiya Brown-eyes." He says and pats the ground next to him. I sit down.

"What happened last night?" I ask him, "Y'know after we ..."

"After we kissed? Which we need to talk about by the way. Well, you puked on my shoes. And then you told me I was an amazing kisser. Then you threw up again. Then you tried to convince me to dance with you, luckily the rest of your family were too drunk to notice how drunk you were. I tried to make you sit down because you were trying to get on the _table_ and dance then you jumped off and twisted your ankle in those stupid shoes. So you sat down and kept stealing sips of my firewhiskey when I wasn't looking. Then you passed out. Everytime I tried to wake you, you told me to piss off, so I went to see if I could find a _sober_ member of your family and when I came back you were gone."

"Oh ... sorry for causing you all that trouble. And for kissing you. And for puking on your shoes. And telling you to piss off." His smile fades.

"Are you really sorry for kissing me?" He asks me, seriously. I blush.

"Well`no, but, well - aren't you." He's quiet for a while, obviously thinking of the best way to reject me.

"I - er, guess that's my answer. I'll just go." I say trying to stand up. He grabs my hand and pulls me back down.

"No wait. I don't know how to say this. It's just ... last night you were so upset because you caught your cousin and your best friend kissing. Well your _brother _is my best friend. Imagine how he would feel if he found out I had kissed his little sister." Wait, Caleb had kissed _me_? I though it was the other way around. "But despite you being my best friend's sister. And a whole year younger than me. And knowing that I shouldn't ... I want to kiss you again. I like you, Lily, a lot. More than I should. You're smart and sweet and gorgeous. And you don't know how much. But ..."

"I get it." I say, nodding, "My brother's your best friend. You don't wanna risk it. It's fine."

"No, Brown-eyes, you obviously don't get it. I _want_ to risk it." He whispers. Then he grabs my face in his hands and smashes his lips to mine. Last nights kiss was slow and soft. This kiss is desperate and passionate. After a second my instincs kick in and I run my fingers through his hair. He moans in my mouth and pulls away. He looks into my eyes and rans his hand down my face, resting it at the back of my neck. Then he kisses me again. Once, softly,sweetly, and we stay there, at the tree under beside the lake, all day long.


	13. Broom Closets And Confidence

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

BROOM CLOSETS AND CONFIDENCE

It's dark when we finally part. Around 8 o'clock. We've missed dinner and lunch but I don't care. We talked all day long. I know so much about him now, he's an even better person than I thought. He has 2 little sisters, 6 year old twins called Mi-Mi and Josie. He told me that they never argue and I laughed and told him that me and the boys fight all the time. We played 20 questions and I found out all his favourite things. His favourite colour is blue like the sea, his favourite food is chocolate cake and his favourite thing to do is play quidditch (I kind of expected that because last year - and probably this year- he was Keeper for the Slytherin team).

I walk to the kitchens for food thinking about today. It's like a dream. This amazing boy, a boy with violet eyes and a sunshine-smile , likes _me? _I still feel like I'm going to wake up and it'll all be gone. We aren't going out or anything but I like him a lot and he says he feels the same. We agreed to meet in secret for a while. I know it's hypocritical of me, after shouting at Mel for hiding her relationship with Louis, to have a secret ... whatever this is with my brothers best friend. But this is different. For one thing, Louis is a boy and I'm a girl, in our family no one really cares if the boys go around snogging and shagging whoever they want. But the second one of us girls gets a boyfriend then all the boys gather together and threaten (and sometimes hex) the boy. Another thing, Al is Caleb's best friend and I know how much they mean to each other, if Al was to find out then he would get so mad and probably stop talking to Caleb, which would be bad for both of them.

After letting the house-elves force feed me - not that I'm complaining - I head up to my dorm. The second I walk in Mel and Rikki start to interigate me.

"Where the hell where you?" Asks Rikki. Before I've even opened my mouth Mel jumps in.

"Yeah. We've been looking for you _all day._ All day. We looked everywhere, even went to ask your brothers if they knew where you were. You missed dinner, Lils. You didn't even tell us that you were busy you just ... left." She says, her voice raised. I know they only shout because they care but it's ruining my great mood after my amazing day with Caleb. I forget about feeling bad for lying to them and start shouting back, probably for the first time ever.

"OK. Number one - you obviously didn't look _everywhere_ because you didn't find me, did you? Number two - I didn't realise that I had to tell you two everytime I went somewhere. What are you my keepers? Thirdly - I was outside. Sorry if I worried you or something but I don't appreciate being yelled at ok?"

"Sorry. But why the fuck were you outside? It's fucking freezing out there." States Rikki.

"Was it? I hadn't noticed. What have you guys been up to?" I ask them. They look at me suspiciously for a moment then, simultaniously, shrug it off.

"Looking for you, you half-wit" Grins Mel, "What on earth were you doing outside." God, what's with all the questions tonight? I'm surprised at how easily the lie rolls off my tounge.

"It's been a stressful few day. Actually it's been stressful since the year _began. _I needed some alone time so I went outside and read a book, did some homework, nothing much really. It was lovely actually." I smile, sighing inwardly that the day had to end. I walk into the bathroom, it feels as though I'm drifting. I take a shower (I prefer not having to do it in the morning) and pull on my pj's. I grin the whole time. How I love being happy.

When my alarm goes off in the morning I don't get the feeling of dread I usually get. I turn it off and leap out of bed. I jump on Rikki and Mel a few times to wake them up and get dressed as quickly as I can. I even put on makeup, which I hardly ever do. I admit that these things might have something to do with a certain violet-eyed hunk. Maybe. I rush down to the Great Hall to breakfast before Mel and Rikki are even dressed.

I walk in and see him, sitting with Al at the Slytherin table, just the two of them. It's sad really, that their friends stopped talking to them when those lies were spread about Albus. I guess you find out who your real friends are in your time of need. He catches my eye as I walk through the double doors and smiles. He winks at me once then turns back to Albus, who was so busy stuffing his gob with pancakes that he didn't notice Caleb smile and wink at me. I sat at the end of the Gryffindor table, with an amazing view of Caleb. I'm such a weirdo. I practically stare at him all through breakfast. And he notices too! Every now and then, when Al isn't lookinng, he'll look at me and grin and I'll look away blushing. We do this for like 20 minutes until Rikki and Mel join me.

"Hey why'd you rush out this morning? Is this about last night because -" Mel starts.

"No, no, no. I was just ... hungry. Starving." This wasn't really a lie but it wasn't the reason I was in a hurry.

"Oh. Are you sure, Lils. You're acting strange. Kind of ... I don't know." Says Rikki, trying to think of a word to describ my behaviour. I have a few. I'm happy (obviously) but I'm also feeling kinda guilty for lying to everyone and nervous in case they figure it out. If this is me after one day then I dread to think what I'm like in a few weeks. If it lasts that long. I hope it does, Caleb would make aall this lying worth it. Speaking of Caleb, out of the corner of my eye I see him raise from the table and exit the Great Hall. Again, he pauses at the door and gestures me to follow with his finger.

"Erm. I'm gonna go ... to the library. Yeah, erm, I've got to do a bit of homework before class. See ya."

"I thought you said you did your homework yesterday?" Rikki shouts after me, but I'm already gone.

As soon as I'm out of the hall, Caleb pulls me into the nearest broom cupboard and holds me closes. I breath in his smell and sigh. He smells amazing, intoxicating even, like fresh air but manlier.

"I miss you." He murmers, his face buried in my orange hair. He's so much taller than me that he has to bend down to do so.

"You just saw me yesterday." I giggle as he rubs his face in the crook of my neck.

"I still me you." He says, "I saw you walk into the Great Hall this morning and I just wanted to grab you and kiss you." I blush.

"I miss you to. And believe me I feel the same." I mutter, embarrassed.

"Good." He says, the he lifts my face with his index finger and brings his lips closer to mine. The kiss starts of slow. His tounge darts out and licks my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I open my mouth. Our tounges dance, swirling and fighting for control. He wins, obviously. He grabs my hips and pulls my body flush against his. I gasp and hook my arms around his neck, my body having a mind of it's own now. He raises one of his hands, the other arm still holding me against him, and buries it deep in my hair. I am thankful that he is holding me steady because my knees are weak by just the sheer passion in his kiss. He doesn't try and take it any further though, which I'm grateful for. There are feelings pumping through my veins that I've never had before, a longing deep inside me, but that doesn't mean I'm going to "give it up" in a broom closet with my secret ... whatever Caleb is to me. No matter how gorgeous he is. No matter how much I want him and I can't deny it. He pulls away for breath and I open my eyes. His beautiful eyes stare into mine and I search his eyes looking for something, for what I don't know.

"What are you thinking about Brown-eyes?" He asks, running his thumb across my cheek.

"You. Me. Stuff."

"What kinda stuff?" He asks, he looks a little worried.

"Just how much I like you and stuff." I look down akwardly. I'm not very good at this stuff. I've never had to be.

"You don't need to be shy around me Brown-eyes. Or nervous or embarrassed. You know that right?"

"That's just ... me. I've never ... I'm not ... I just." Understanding flickers in his eyes.

"Was I your first kiss, Brown-eyes?" He looks shocked. Why on earth would he be _shocked._

"Don't act so surprised. I mean ... y'know ... who'd want to kiss _me_. Nobody even notices me. I'm not pretty like Dominique or funny like Roxie or really smart like Rose and Molly. I'm just ... me. You're the first boy who's even noticed me and I ... oh God. You're the first noy who ever noticed me and what's the first thing I do? I hop into a broom cupboard with you. Guess that makes me kind of a slag, huh?"

"Oh Lily. You can't actually believe that. You _are _pretty, infact you're beautiful. And funny and smart. And if people just got their heads out of their arses and paid you the attention you deserve then I promise that every single bloke in this entire school, except your family obviously, would be dying to snog you. And don't you _dare_ call yourself a slag. You are the classiest, nicest girl I've ever met. You're so innocent and good, it would be intimidating if I didn't find it so cute." He kisses my cheek and I laugh.

"Are you sure you aren't just saying that so I keep snogging you in broom cupboards." I joke.

"Definetly," He jokes back, "But that doesn't mean it isn't true."

"Thank you." I whisper.

"What for?" He asks.

"For noticing me." I smile and lean in and kiss him softly. My body begs for me to keep kissing him but instead, feeling confident, I pull back, wink and saunter out of the broom closet and walk to class. The hallways are empty meaning I'm late, again.

"You're killing me Brown-eyes." He shouts after me and I laugh.

"Payback for making me want you all the time." I retort, honestly. But I'm surprisingly not embarrassed.


	14. Not Like Me

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

NOT LIKE ME

So that's the way it's been for the last few weeks. Secret meeting in broom closets, outside, beside the lake, winking across the Great Hall. And nobody suspects anything. Well, actually, that's not true. Mel and Rikki know that something is going on with me but they have no idea what and Caleb says that Al doesn't suspect anything either. James and Fred are throwing another Weasley/Potter party - a Halloween one. Surprisingly, they did it without Roxie. I wonder if they have had a fight or something. Only, when I see them in the Great Hall she isn't there and Freddie looks miserable. Anyway, I figured when all my cousins got drunk I could sneak into a corner with Caleb or something. I have this craving to always be with him. I know it's stupid - I'm only fourteen! - but I feel myself falling hard and fast for him and I can't stop it. We aren't even boyfriend/girlfriend yet and there's no way he can feel the same, no matter what he says. Anyway, it's just after breakfast and I'm on my way to meet Caleb in our broom closet when I'm stopped, right outside it, by Lorcan Scamander. Lorcan is probably one of the few people in my family/friends of family who talks to me properly (eg more than "Hi Lily, Bye Lily).

"Hey Lily, how's 4th year going for you?" He smiles at me.

"Good. It's really hard but I'm managing. What's up?" I ask, knowing he probably wants something. Not that he's like that. it's just he isn't really a chatty person.

"Well, you know the Halloween party tonight? Well I was supposed to be going with Alice. Y'know Alice Longbottom. Anyway, we were talking and it turns out that _she doesn't believe in Crumple-Horned Snorkacks_, can you believe that? So obviously I can't go with her now."

"Erm, Ok Lorcan. But I don't see how _I _can help that."

"Isn't it obvious. Well I know _you_ aren't going with anyone. So I was wondering if you'd like to go with me." He states, like it's the most obviously thing in the world. I'm speechless.

"I, er- um Lorcan, I dont -" I don't quite know what to say. I've never been asked on a date before never mind had to turn someone down. But do I turn him down? On one hand I have Caleb. But I don't know what me and Caleb are. Would he care if I went with Lorcan? We would only be going as friends and it's not like I can go with him. On the other hand it would upset _me _if _he_ was going with someone. Lorcan mistakes my internal confusion for happiness.

"Look Lils, I don't need an answer now. So come and tell me later ok? See ya." He tells me, then walks away. I walk into the broom closet and am met by Caleb, who has a weird look on his face.

"Hey" I whisper and kiss him on the cheek.

"Hey. Are you gonna go to the party with Lorcan?" He asks me. To my surprise (and dissapointment) he doesn't seem jealous, just curious. That's what convinces me to say what I say next.

"You heard that? Would you care if I did? It's not like we can go together and he's just a friend so-" He interrupts me.

"Hey, if you want to go with Scamander it doesn't bother me. Why would it?" I'm hurt by this.

"So you wouldn't care? At all?" I ask him, he shakes his head, "Fine then I guess I'll go with him. No reason not to. Are you going with anyone?"

"Haven't asked anyone yet. But I guess I should. Everyone else will have a date and I don't wanna go alone. Maybe I should ask Louisa Smith, I heard she doesn't have a date yet." Louisa Smith is a slut of epic preportions. You don't ask her on a date unless you plan on having sex. Caleb knows this, and he knows I know. Whether he actually plans on shagging her or if he is just saying that, I don't know, but tears prick my eyes anyway.

"Well, have fun with your slut, Caleb. I'll see you at the party." I mutter and walk out of the closet, slamming the door behind me. I hear him call out but I ignore it. I blink back tears and walk to class, on time for once.

After lessons finish I go to the library to do some homework. I've been in a bad mood all day and don't feel like talking to anyone but when I get there I see the Lorcan and Lysander sitting at a table. I walk up to them and smile at Lorcan.

"Hey Lorcan. I just wanted to say yes, I will go to the party with you." I smile my prettiest smile at him and he smiles back. He looks genuinely pleased and I'm flattered.

"That's great Lils. Thanks, you are doing me a massive favour. I look forward to seeing your costume." He winks at me and turns back to his conversation. Though I'm flattered by his sudden interest in me, I can't ignore the fact that he only picked me because I was the only person he knew wouldn't have a date. Plus, knowing he likes me doesn't make me feel as amazing as knowing Caleb likes me. If Caleb likes me ... because I'm not sure anymore. The thought makes me so sad that I go sit up the back of the library in case I cry. But I don't. Instead I plan ways to make Caleb jealous. Usually Mel, Rikki and I wear proper costumes. I mean clowns, murderers, ghosts - not skimpy, slutty costumes like Hailey Frockler or Louisa Smith. But I'm going to wear one. A skimpy, slutty costume.

"What on _earth_ are you wearing?" Asks Mel after I get changed later that night.

"A costume. I'm a wicked witch. Get it?" I ask.

"That's not a costume. That's a piece of fabric that _just_ covers your important bits." States Rikki, her hands on her hips. I laugh. She isn't wrong. I'm wearing a tight, black, lace-up corset that makes my boobs look great, a tiny black and pink tu-tu that barely covers my arse, thigh-high black lace stockings, shiny pink high heels and a tiny witchs hat on a hairband. My hair is in long curls down my back and my face is plastered in makeup. Not stupid green facepaint but proper makeup - smoky eyeshadow, red lipstick and loads of eyeliner. I look hotter, older, sexier. Not like me at all.

"You look weird. We always promised we would never dress like all those other girls. You look kind of ... well -" Mel begins.#

"Slutty." Finishes Rikki, bluntly.

"That's the point." I tell them. Then I wink, "Are we ready to go?"


	15. Happy Halloween

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

HAPPY HALLOWEEN

"What the _hell_ are you wearing." Shouts James, when we get to the Room of Requirement, "Go back to your dorm and change. Now." I sigh. I had not, when I came up with this plan, expected my brother to act over-protectively.

"Sod off, James. This is what I'm wearing. Look around the room, loads of girls are wearing costumes like mine. Leave me alone and let me past."

"Yeah and they all look like sluts!" He exclaims. I laugh sarcastically.

"That's a bit hypocritical since those are the kind of girls you dance with at these parties. Draped all over them you are."

"Yes well, forgive me if I don't want boys draped all over my little sister. Besides, these girls are in my year."

"No they aren't James. Look over there. All those girls are in the year _below_ me." When he turns around to look, I slip past him and get lost in the crowd. Everyone is dancing and grinding against each other. I go wait by the drinks table, where I agreed to meet Lorcan. He's late.

Out of the corner of my eye I spot Caleb, who is dressed like a vampire. He is sitting on the sofa in the corner. The same sofa we had our first kiss on. Louisa Smith, who is dressed like a prositute with bunny-ears, is sitting next to him, practically on his lap. She is running her hand up and down his thigh and I feel the anger bubbling up in my stomach. To my delight though, Caleb looks very uncomfortable by this and pushes her hand away. Until he spots me. When he spots me, he doesn't recognise me, then he does a double take. I feel butterflies in my stomach when he runs his eyes all over my scantilly clad body. I smirk and watch him down his firewhiskey. My smirk vanishes, however, when he turns away, leans back on the sofa and puts his arm around Louisa. She giggles and kisses his cheek, putting her hand back on his thigh. The Lorcan appears.

"Hey Lily. Wow ... you look... em-" I giggle and toss my hair over my shoulder like I've seen so many other girls do. I lean in and give him a lingering kiss on the cheek, knowing that Caleb is watching. When I pull away I keep my hand on his arm.

"Thank you, Lorcan. You look great too. I love your costume." He is dressed like Hercules. His hair has been curled and he is shirtless, wearing only a bedsheet and brown sandles. He doesn't have a bad body - quite nice infact - but looking at his abs only makes me wonder what Caleb would look like topless. I turn around briefly and see Caleb glaring at Lorcan. If looks could kill. I grin to myself.

"Would you like to dance?" Asks Lorcan. I nod. We go to the dance floor and I twirl and spin. Lorcan hands me a drink of firewhiskey and I down it. We keep dancing and slowly we get closer and closer. Lorcan has his hands on my waist as I dance with my back to him. I keep getting handed drinks until I loose count. After a while I'm out of breath and I ask if we can take a break. The whole time I was dancing I could _feel_ Caleb's stare. Sure enough when I turn round he is glowering at Lorcan. Then his eyes flick to me and his gaze turns from anger to lust. It makes my knees shake.

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom ok?" I tell Lorcan and he nods. Instead of walking to the bathroom though I walk into the broom closet that Louis and Mel were in at the last party. Caleb, like I knew he would, follows me. I open my mouth to talk but he walks forward and places his hands either side of my head on the wall, blocking me in. He looks me straight in the eye.

"I lied. I was so jealous when I heard Scamander ask you out. But I didn't want to admit it to myself, just how much I like you. I don't want you to go out with other blokes. I don't want you to even _talk_ to other blokes. You're mine, Lily Potter. But I was too scared to tell you that. Then you come here dressed up like that for _him_ and I can't stand it. I-" I interrupt him.

"I didn't even want to come to this party with Lorcan. I wanted to come alone and probably end up in this broom closet with you. But then you said you didn't care if I came with Lorcan and I wanted you to be jealous. So I thought if I dressed like all the other girls, like Louisa, then you might care."

"Brown-eyes I only came with Louisa to make _you _jealous. I have sat there, all night, with that stupid slut hanging all over me, watching you dance with _him,_ wishing I was sitting there with you. I only have eyes for you. Brown-eyes, will you be my girlfriend?" I grin at him and nod. So happy and not because of the firewhiskey. We sneak out of the party, without our dates noticing, and go to our regular broom closet, where we know we won't be found.

At 1 in the morning we kiss goodbye and head back to our common rooms. When I get there, James is sitting in my armchair by the fire. He doesn't seem drunk. Weird.

"It's late." He says to me, "I've been here for an hour. I was about to go to bed when a couple of your friends came in and asked me if I'd seen you, they lost you at the party. They've been coming to me and Al a lot lately, because you keep going missing. They are very worried about you, Lils, and so am I. What's up with you? First you have a go at all of us for keeping secrets and now you're lying to your friends, getting drunk and dressing like a slut at this party."

"I'm not drunk." I tell him.

"Lily, you have been knocking it back all night, I've seen you. Then, after your friends couldn't find you, I went back to the party. You weren't there! So where were you?"

"Like I'm going to tell you James. You are such a hypocrite. You get drunk all the time at these parties. Last year, it was me who was walking you back to your dorm everytime. You all have secrets,so can I."

"Tell me or I'll write and tell Mum and Dad." He threatens.

"What are you going to say 'Dear Mum and Dad, Lily has been getting drunk at the parties I throw and provide alcohol for. PS I have been doing it since third year too.' Because that's the truth. If you didn't want me to get drunk, then don't provide the damn alcohol." I sneer at him. He looks at me, shocked.

"Fine. I can't tell Mum and Dad but I can tell the others, and they won't be pleased. You're supposed to be the sensible one, Lily. This isn't you. If you're in trouble then you can tell us. We-" I cut him off.

"I'm not in trouble James, I'm not stupid. And it's none of your business what's going on in my life, you don't tell me what's going on in yours. So bugger off and leave. Me. Alone." Then I march upstairs and go to bed, ignoring Mel and Rikki when they ask me where I was. Why does it have to be like this? My family or Caleb. Because I can't choose. I won't.


	16. Secrets Revealed

**Firstly, Sorry for not updating sooner. Between school and life I just haven't had a chance. Plus I had a bit of writers block. I have a pretty good idea of where I want to go with this story but it's the bits inbetween that I have trouble writing. Ok I'm going to ask you guys for your help. Lily discovered that all her family have secrets ... but what? I know Molly's and Rose's and obviously we know Louis's but if anyone has any ideas I need secrets for :**

**Fred**

**James**

**Al**

**Hugo**

**Roxie**

**Dom**

**Lucy**

**Send me your ideas and I may use a couple. Love you all. Please keep reviewing and stuff. xxx**

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

SECRETS REVEALED

"Oh shit, I have a boyfriend!" That is the first thought that goes through my mind when I wake up. A _boyfriend? Me?_ Lily Luna Potter have a _boyfriend_? If you had asked me a few months ago if I thought that by Halloween I would have a boyfriend, never mind one as gorgeous as Caleb, I would have laughed in your face. The next thought that goes through my mind is "Oh shit, I shouted at James!" I have never, in my life, shouted at James or Al. Well, I shout at them when they steal my stuff or go in my room without permission or the time that they dyed my cat luminous green. Coco ran away after that and I was so mad at them. But I've never properly shouted at them. Never like that. And the worst part is that James was right. I _have_ been acting strangely and I _have_ been worrying my friends and yes, I admit, I was a teensy bit drunk. My current headache proves that. And he was right about it being his business ... to a certain extent, anyway. I mean, if he or any other member of our family was acting weird and out of character then I would be worried too. I would assume the worst and want to help. But unlike James I wouldn't tell the rest of the family, which James plans on doing.

I'm betting that he will call another meeting. It's against the rules - "Rule Number 7- ALWAYS attend meetings, unless you have a REALLY good excuse." - but I'm seriously thinking about not going. I don't think I could stand sitting in a room with all of them judging me. It's bad enough keeping secrets in general but if they're all accusing me of stuff then I don't know if I would be able to. That's the worst part. I'm keeping this secret because I don't want them to stop me seeing Caleb or be mad at me, but they will be mad at me if they think I'm going off the rails. Do they not know me at all? They'll all think awful things about me when the truth is not that bad. For the first time in forever, I'm truly happy. But I know that they won't if they don't approve then I won't be able to see Caleb anymore, no matter how happy he makes me. Because I won't lose them, even if they pay me no attention and Caleb does, even if they only care about me when they have to and Caleb seems to always care. They are still my family and I love them. No matter what.

I pull on my robes, put on makeup and throw my hair into a ponytail, then I head downstairs. Everyone is whispering about something but it's obviously not about me because they don't even notice me walk past, thank Merlin. I walk into the Great Hall and notice all my family sitting at the same table. That wouldn't really be odd, since nearly everyone is in Gryffindor, except that they are all sitting _together._ Weird. Usually Hugo sits with his friends, Rose sits with hers, Dom sits with her flavour of the week, James,Fred and Roxie sit together, Molly has her breakfast with her boyfriend then goes to the library, Lucy sits with her freinds, Al sits at the Slytherin table and Louis ... well he's usually in a broom closet somewhere ... a bit like me recently. But no, there they are, together. I suspect something weird must be happening and I head over to the table. Sure enough, there on the table, is a copy of _Hogwarts Weekly. _I wonder what's happening now. I tap Rose on the shoulder.

"What's going on?" I ask her, worriedly.

"Did you know that Louis is going out with your friend, Melody?" She questions me nervously, as if scared to upset me.

"What? That? Yes, that's not a big deal. Why is everyone so ... weird?" She glares at me for a split second then answers me.

"You obviously haven't read the article then. Stupid Hailey -fucking- Frockler caught them snogging in a broom closet. But now, well you can guess what's happened."

"What did she say." I ask, not wanting to know the answer.

"I'll give you a hint. The words "Pregnant", "Trapped", "Marriage" and "Dropping-out-of-Hogwarts" were used."

"Oh shit, how is Louis? Have you seen Mel, I need to talk to her?" Rose sighs and rubs her head like she has a headache.

"Louis is with her now. She's apparently really upset and you should probably go talk to her later, but right now we have bigger problems. Hailey started spreading this rumour yesterday, before the paper even came out, and someone contacted Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur and Mel's parents ... They're coming to the school."

"Well, I mean, the rumours aren't true so nobody will get in trouble, right?"

"Well, yeah, she's not pregnant and they aren't getting married, but they're still dating. Louis told Al that Melody's parents are really strict about boys and stuff and she was keeping their relationship from them. Now that they know ... they might have to break up."

"Oh. Wow that sucks ... but why is the _rest_ of the family so worked up about it?" I ask, not understanding.

"Lils, Louis has been a man-whore since he reached third year. And he loved it, yes. But I can honestly say I have never seen him happier than he is now. I know you don't see a lot of him, but I'm sure you have seen a change in Melody, right? If she's happy you don't want that to change do you?"

"No. But what can we do about it?"

"Nothing." She sighs, "Absolutely nothing."

Fourth period, Mel is called out of class. It's strange because she has been sitting, nervously bitting her nails and forcing back tears all day, and the second she was called out of class she gets really calm. Her features relax, she stops bitting her nails, stands straighter and walks out of the room with her head held high. It's like she knew what was going to happen but when it did, she was ready. I hope it goes well. She's been so happy recently. After the class is finished, I go to meet with Caleb. I enter the broom closet and am pulled into a hug immediately.

"Hey girlfriend." He smiles. I giggle and am instantly cheered up.

"Hi boyfriend." I whisper. He looks into my eyes and pulls me in for another breath-taking kiss. He pulls away reluctantly.

"How was your day?" He asks me, putting his forhead against mine. I sigh.

"Have you heard about Mel and Louis?" I ask him.

"Louis and his secret, "pregnant" girlfriend?" He asks making air quotations around the word "pregnant". I'm sure Al told him that it was all bullshit, "She a friend of yours?"

"Yeah. And it sucks because her parents are coming to the school now and everything has gotten so ... out of control. UGHHHHH." He rubs my arm soothingly.

"I heard. Al told me. But I'm sure it'll be O.k." I nod, absent mindedly, " Is there something else, Brown-eyes?"

"It's just ... Well, they were having a secret relationship and they were caught in a broom closet. And now they might have to break-up ..."

"Oh. You're thinking about us?" I nod, "Brown-eyes, even if we are caught one of these days, our situation is very different. Your family will most definetly not approve and want us to break-up but we don't have to. They don't show you the attention you deserve so why should we break-up because they want us to? Besides, they won't be mad at you, they love you. Al, however, will probably hate my guts, but you know what Lily?" He leans in close and whispers, "You are worth it." And then he kisses me, and my heart explodes ... in the best way imaginable.


	17. Crying

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

CRYING

I walk up to my dorm with a smile on my face but it vanishes as soon as I see Mel. She's sitting on her bed, her face in her hands, her body shaking with sobs. It's just me and her in the room. I sit next to her and pull her into a hug. She cries on my shoulder for a while before taking a deep breath and pulling away. Her eyes are red from crying and mascara tracks run down her face.

"My Mum was mad at first. More because I hadn't told her than anything else. Then we hugged and made up. But Daddy just sat there. And- and it was like he wouldn't even look at me. And then right before they were supposed to leave he just turned to me, really calm, and said "You're going to break up with that boy, today, and that will be then end of this nonsense." and I told him no, I wasn't going to do that. And then he just started shouting all this stuff and - and -" She starts crying again and I hug her and stroke her hair.

"Shhh. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Shhhh, it's OK." She takes another shakey breath.

"He said he had heard about Louis' "womanizing-ways" and that by going out with him I'm making myself look like a slut. And that I'm just embarrassing myself because Louis probably doesn't care about me at all, that he's just using me. You don't think that's true do you?"

"Oh Mel. How could he say that about his own daughter? About you? You are in no way a slut. At all. And Louis obviously cares about you. I mean, yes, he was a man-whore but he's stopped that now ... for you." She wipes her eyes and gives me a small smile.

"Thanks, Lils. You always know what to say. You're a great friend." She pulls me into a hug.

"Hey, what about me? I'm a great friend too!" Says Rikki from the doorway. We giggle and she jumps on the bed and pulls us into a group hug. Then we spend loads of time talking and gossiping and laughing. We haven't done this in ages and I feel great. Then my bag makes a noise. It's the family parchment.

"What the hell is that? It's coming from your bag, Lily." Says Rikki. I run over to my bag and peek inside.

_Room of Requirement NOW - James_

"Em, It's nothing. Look, I got to go. See you later." I see Mel and Rikki shoot each other a look but I don't have time to analyse as I rush out the room.

When I get to the room, the only person still to come is Molly. Caleb is sitting with Al and Louis again but nobody seems to care anymore. It's like he belongs here. He smiles at me when I walk in but I don't smile back. I know what this meeting is about. Sure, they're probably going to talk about Louis and Mel but then I'm sure James will bring up his views on my "recent behaviour". I'm so scared. Molly walks in and she looks awful. Her hair is pulled up in a messy bun and her glasses are sliding down off her nose. Her eyes have bags underneath and her clothes are crumpled and untidy. Very un-Molly-like. I should probably ask her what's wrong. It should be _Molly _that James is worried about. She looks really ill and stressed, whereas I'm just happy.

"Hey. Well now that everyone's here, I'll start." Begins James, "Things haven't been going well this year for our family. So far we have had three untrue articles published about us and it doesn't seem close to stopping. This morning Louis' secret relationship with a girl was uncovered. But there were lies about it spread too and these lies could've lead to their breaking-up. Now it's one thing to publish untrue things in general but it's as if this family is being specifically targeted. And it's affecting us all. Even Lily." Oh, Merlin here we go. I see Caleb sit up straighter and he - as well as the rest of my family - shoots me a confused glance. "I have noticed that she has been getting drunk at parties. Also she has been dissapearing and her friends have had to come to me and Al, wondering where she's gone. I've talked to her about it and she has no interest in sorting herself out." Caleb opens his mouth as if about to say something but I shake my head at him. He closes his mouth but glares at James, who doesn't seem to notice. He's to busy talking about me as if I'm not in the room.

"It's true" Butts in Louis, "Mel's mentioned it to me. She can tell somethings up. She says Lily's been acting strange. I didn't want to say anything but if you're drinking Lil..."

Gee thanks Mel. Nice to know your relationship with Louis won't affect our friendship. I don't really blame Mel but I'm so mad right now. I stand up with tears in my eyes and they still don't notice me. They are all whispering and talking over each other - about me! The only person paying me any attention is Caleb. I clear my throat and they still don't look.

"Oiiiiii!" I shout as loud as I can. A couple of them jump and they all turn to look at me. "You are all a bunch of _hypocrites_. How many of you get drunk at the parties? Nearly all of you! And most of the time it was me who put your sorry-asses to bed! So I want to let loose sometimes. So what if I want to party and get drunk. So what if I need to go off alone sometimes, huh? Well, I sure as hell don't need to explain myself to you lot anyway. So you can shove it." And I run out the room, crying, for the first time in years.


	18. Trust Me

**Okay guys, another short one. But I promise the next one will be longer. So what do you think will happen at the party, hmm? Will there be an argument? I'll give you a hint, someone's secret will be revealed at this party. But who's? Comment with any suggestions for secrets, or ideas who's secret will be revealed, or what will happen at the party. Basically, just comment please. XXX all my love and thanks xxx**

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

TRUST ME

It has been 2 weeks, 5 days since I have spoken to a member of my family. They haven't even bothered trying and usually that would upset me but I really needed the time to think. I'll have to see them tomorrow night though. Tomorrow is Saturday the 20th of November, Fred and Roxie's birthday, and you can bet there'll be another party. And I'll go because I have no reason to avoid them, I'm not the one in the wrong. And I might just get thoroughly smashed, just to wind them all up. But for right now I'm content with being left alone.

Caleb doesn't ignore me though. The morning after the big fight he found me. I cried and he held me, then he told me that I was right and that they were all idiots. He said that he had a hard time not shouting at them for accusing me of having issues. He makes me feel better. Everyday we meet up in secret, in our broom closet mostly because it's _freezing _outside, and everyday I feel myself falling harder for him. Because he notices me. Because he cares about me. Because I just can't help it.

Mel and Rikki know that something is wrong too. They know that I'm fighting with my family and I told them why. They took _their _side. I was so mad that I stopped speaking to them both, until last Saturday.

*FLASHBACK*

I'm lying on my bed, reading over some transfiguration notes, when Rikki and Mel walk in. They look at me, Mel hopefully and Rikki questioningly, and I pointedly look away. Mel sighs and sits down on her bed but Rikki puts her hands on her hips.

"Ok, Lily, enough with the silent treatment. You're mad at us? You're mad at your family? You have no reason to be! We are _worried _about you Lils. Because, guess what? I know you hate it, but your family is right. You have been acting out of character, the parties, the drinking, the dissapearing at lunch and dinner and on weekends. And I've had enough. Just tell me why, Lily. If something's wrong you can tell me." Her tone changes from anger, to concern until she is practically begging me. I sigh and look her dead in the eye.

"You and Mel are the only friends I have, and you're right, you are only worried about what's best for me. But my family are not. They only notice me when they think something bad is going on. They don't notice when I'm so ecstatically happy that I feel like bursting into song or when I get good grades and feel like bragging about it. Half of them don't even remember when my birthday is. And you guys have started being like that too. If you looked beyond the fact that I wander off sometimes, you would notice that I always come back smiling. If you stopped worrying about me missing dinner, then you would notice that I have been getting force fed by the house elves every night when I go down there for dinner. And if you would stop focusing so much on the things that are "not like me", then you would notice that I am much happier than I have ever been in my whole, entire life. If you would step back a bit from the situation, then you would notice that my life _is not anyone else's business._ I'm happy and that's all you need to know!" Rikki doesn't say anything. She just stands there, her mouth hanging open. I look over at Mel and notice that she is also staring at me. I pull my curtains around my bed, which I hardly ever do, and jump under the covers. I'm about to go to sleep when I hear Rikki call out.

"Lily? We're sorry. We wish you could trust us enough to tell us your secret but now we realise that we haven't trusted you. We should have known that nothing bad was going on."

"It's Ok." I answer back. "I'm sorry for shouting. And I do trust you guys, you know that. But I can't tell you." There is more silence until Mel whispers back:

"Okay." And we all go to sleep.

*END FLASHBACK*

After that we just started talking the next day, as if nothing had happened. I even told Caleb I couldn't meet him at lunch because I was sitting with the girls. I still meet him at dinner though. I'm sitting with Rikki right now in Transfiguration. No offense to her, but Rikki is rubbish at Transfiguration. I tell her this.

"Easy for you to say. You're amazing at it. Damn, what the hell did I just do!?" All of a sudden the desk changes into cardboard box, then a toy airoplane, then a muggle television. The whole class burst out laughing and the teacher rushes over to our desk - well, what used to be our desk - to help. I take one look at Rikki and burst out laughing. I spend the rest of the afternoon laughing - with Rikki and with Mel and with Caleb - but in the back of my mind lies the dread about tomorrow. Will there be another argument? Will they kick me out of the party? I hope not. But I suppose there's only one way to find out.


	19. Storming Off and Running Away

CHAPTER NINETEEN

STORMING OFF AND RUNNING AWAY

I wake up on Saturday with a new-found confidence. If my family are mad at me, then they are hypocrites. I am the one who is mad at them and going to this party is me being the bigger person. I doubt they'll try to make me leave anyway. I don't know why I was even worried yesterday.

I go for breakfast with Mel and Rikki and we sit in our usual spot. I look over to where Caleb is sitting (as usual) and am surprised to see Al is looking at me. He sees me glance over and shoots me a small smile. I smile back and he goes back to his breakfast. If he is being nice to me, I see no reason to ignore him. It's James that I'm _most _mad at anyway, why couldn't he just keep his nose out of my business? To think I actually _understood_ his initial concern. I eat my bacon and stare at my plate, deep in thought. I am approached by Fred and Roxie. Rikki and Mel look at me worriedly, scared that I will shout again, but I won't.

"Hey Lils. We-" Starts Fred.

"And James ... Don't forget James, Freddie." Interupts Roxie. Fred glares at her jokingly for interrupting and continues.

"Yeah. James too. We were all wondering if you were coming to our party tonight."

"Because we really want you there." Smiles Roxie. I highly doubt that they would notice if I was there but I smile anyway.

"Of course I'm coming. Have to give you your presents, don't I? Happy birthday by the way." The both grin at me, Fred throws me a wink, and they walk away. I hadn't realised how much I missed my family these past few weeks. Even though I don't really talk to them much, it's nice knowing that they're there for me. I love them.

I glance over at Caleb again and notice that he's already left. We decided to meet by our tree today so I run up to my dorm, grab a coat, pair of gloves, a scarf and a hat, and run back downstairs. I'm out of breath by the time I reach the lake. And there he is, waiting for me. He's wearing a Slytherin scarf and a black coat and reading a book.

"Hey" I say, walking over, "What you reading?" He smiles up at me. I sit down and he kisses me softly on the lips before answering.

"Potions." He says, making a face. I giggle and smile. He pulls me in for another kiss, this one isn't so brief. He licks my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I grant it. He tounge darts in and out of my mouth, swirling and coliding with mine. I moan and blush, but luckily he can't see that. His right hand rests against my neck and his other hand has me pulled as close to him as possible in out current positions. My hands rest one on his knee and the other in his hair. This is the life. We pull away for breath, panting slightly, and his runs his thumb along mmy cheek. He's wearing his thinking face.

"What?" I ask.

"You're so beautiful, Lily. Your hair, your laugh, your smile. And those eyes." He moans lightly, "You're killing me."

"Me? I'm nothing special. And my eyes are just ... brown. Nothing special, at all. Look at you. Violet eyes. They're amazing. You're amazing. I don't know how I got so lucky. Why me,Caleb? There are so many other, prettier, sexier, more experienced girls." I murmer, looking at the ground, embarrassed. I feel his finger under my chin lift my head to look in his eyes as he talks.

"I'm sure there are ... for other people. But you are the prettiest, sexiest girl I notice. You are the only girl I notice. The first time I came over to your house, I stayed for dinner. But your Mum ran out of roast potatoes or something so everyone had more than me. And while James and Al were arguing over who had to give me one of their potatoes, you stood up took a potato off of your plate, put it on mine and sat back down. And nobody else noticed. And I thought 'How could nobody notice.". Now I'm not saying I payed all this extra attention to you, or always fancied you or something. I always just thought of you as Al's little sister, but I think I noticed you more than most people. And when I saw you at the start of this year, I wondered how I hadn't noticed how beautiful you had gotten. I noticed you more after that. How selfless, and calm, and smart you were. You are nice to your friends,and you look after everyone and you never complain about it. The more I thought about it, the more I knew how much attention you truly deserved and then... well, here we are." He blushed slightly at the end, but he never dropped eye contact.

I leaned in and kissed him deeply, words escaping me. I remembered that day with the potatoes too. But I can't believe Caleb did. I feel this overwhelming feeling wash over me. Like...love? But I can't be in love with Caleb, can I? We've only been together a few weeks. After the kiss I look at my watch.

"It's seven, we should go get ready. I'll see you at the party." I kiss him on the cheek and run back to the castle.

I go to the kitchens first for something to eat and am surprised to see Rose. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Hey Lily."

"Hi Rose, did you miss dinner too?" I ask her, wondering why she's in the kitchens. She nods and offers me some of her lasagne.

"Yep."

"Where were you?" I ask, curious. Rose eats like Uncle Ron, so I'm surprised she missed dinner.

"I-was, err, library." She stutters. I laugh.

"Rosie, you don't have to lie. If you don't want to tell me it's fine." She sighs, relieved.

"That bad a liar huh? Where were you."

"I don't want to tell you." I grin. Rose's eyes change from happy to concerned.

"Look Lily, I -"

"Oh Merlin, Rose, don't start! I don't butt into everyone else's life so stay out of mine. I'll see you at the party." I storm out, slamming the door behind me. Only then do I realise how hungry I am.


	20. Never Have I Ever

CHAPTER TWENTY

NEVER HAVE I EVER

Insanely short dress? Check. Sky-scaper high heels? Check. Curly hair, thick black eyelashes, and lots of -but not too much- makeup? Check. Mel, Rikki and I are all dressed up and ready to head to the Room of Requirement when there is a small knock on the door. Mel goes to answer it and Rose walks in. She is the most dressed up I have ever seen her. She is wearing a knee-length baby blue dress that puffs out, silver 4-inch heels and her normally curly red hair is poker straight for the first time ever. Her blue eyes are apologetic.

"I came to say sorry about earlier. You didn't butt into my business, I shouldn't have stuck my nose into yours. It's just, with everything that's happened recently, everyone's dead worried about you, I guess I just switched onto protective-cousin mode. We haven't been very trusting of you and that's not fair. You're a smart girl, Lils, and I know now that you wouldn't have gotten yourself into any trrouble. Forgive me?" She says. She is blushing, obviously embarrassed, but doesn't take her eyes off mine. I can tell she means it so I pull her in for a quick hug. In these shoes I'm the same height as her. I've always been one of the smallest in our family, even little Lucy is the same height as me, and she's still growing!

"I forgive you, Rosie. Do you want to walk to the party with us, we were just leaving." I gesture to Mel and Rikki, who are watching me and Rose curiously. I'll have to tell them about what happened later.

"Actually, Lily, I have somewhere I have to go first. I'll see you down there." She mutters and rushes out of the room. I shrug, grab Fred and Roxie's presents and we leave the dorms.

The Room of Requirement is all done up. One wall is plastered with embarrassing photos of Fred and Roxie growing up; The two of them in tiny orange baby grows, The first time they ever rode brooms and both fell off, Their tenth birthday when Fred shoved Roxie's face in the cake. My personal favourite is Fred wanted to be a girl and Roxie wanted to become a boy so they dressed up in each others clothes and made every one call them Freda and Rocco. I was too young to remember it but Uncle George tells the story all the time. He swears that he will make it part of his speech when they both get married.

The other wall is lined with snacks and drinks. Butterbeer, Firewhiskey, Pumpkin juice and Fred's special punch. He claims it's non-alcoholic but it's spiked every year. Above the drinks is a large banner that reads: "Happy Birthday Freda and Rocco". James makes that the poster every year too, he thinks it's hilarious.

Everyone is dancing and having a good time, like every party. I look around the room for Fred and Roxie and see them sitting around the table in the corner with Al, Caleb, Dom, Molly, Lucy, one of her friends, Louis and one of his friends. I think he's called Sam. I walk up to them and hand the twins their presents. I gave Roxie a skirt I saw her admiring over the summer and I got Fred a book called: "The Greatest Magical Pranks and Pranksters Volume 2".

"Awww thanks, Lils. How did you know I wanted this?" Gasped Roxie.

"Yeah, Kiddo. I've been looking for this for ages. I've already done all the pranks in the first volume." Grins Fred, winking at nobody in general.

"Dunno, guess I must be part seer. What are you all up to? Where's James?" I ask. I'm actually kind of glad that I haven't seen James yet. I don't want to have that particular conversation until I have to.

"We were just about to play "Never have I ever". It's a drinking game, James' idea. He's just away to find Rose and Hugo. Do you want to play? Oh please, do. For my birthday." Begs Fred using his puppy dog eyes. Roxie nudges him, playfully.

"_Our _birthday, idiot." She corrects him. I sigh and sit down to play. Mel comes over, having lost Rikki, and decides to play too. Roxie claps excitedly. James comes back with Rose, Hugo and another boy, Hugo's age. Alice and Frank Longbottom follow.

We sit in a circle. The people playing are: Me, Fred, Roxie, James, Al, Caleb, Lucy, her friend Georgia, Dom, Molly, Rose, Hugo, Hugo's friend Mitch, Louis, his friend Sam, Alice, Frank and Mel. 9 girls and 9 boys.

"Ok. So the rules are we spin a bottle. Whoever it points at has to say "Never have I ever..." and say something you haven't done. Anyone who has done it has to take a drink. Don't think you can lie though because I've cast as spell that makes your hair turn green if you lie about it so we will all know. Lucy, Georgia, since you girls are only in 2nd year you have to drink pumpkin juice but everyone else is drinking firewhiskey. If the bottle points at you, then you are the next person to spin it. Everyone got that? I'll spin first." Says James. He spins the bottle and it points to Hugo. He thinks for a minute.

"Hmmm. I'll start easy. Never have I ever ... seen Uncle Neville get angry." He grins. It's a good one because Uncle Neville is practically a saint. Alice and Frank drink and surprisingly so does Dom.

"When have you ever seen him get mad?" Asks Rose. Dom flushes scarlet.

"That's not part of the game. I don't have to answer." Says Dom. Everyone shrugs and Hugo spins the bottle. It lands on Fred.

"Never have I ever ... been caught shagging someone in a broom closet ... by McGonagal." He looks pointedly at James.

"Bugger." Mutters James. He blushes and takes a drink. He's the only one. Everyone bursts out laughing and he waves his hand. "Yeah, yeah, hilarious. Just spin the damn bottle."

Fred spins it and it points towards Louis's friend Sam.

"Errr, Never have I ever, um, been so drunk that I forget the night before." He stutters. Obviously James, Fred, Louis, Al, Frank, Dom, Hugo and his friend Mitch drink, surprisingly though, Alice and Mel take drinks. Reluctantly I take a sip, the firwhiskey burning on it's way down. Everyone looks at me in shock, except Caleb, Mel and Lucy who knew about that night. James opens his mouth but I interrupt.

"Please, don't start James. Please." He shuts his mouth and shoots me a concerned look which I ignore. Louis nudges Sam and he spins. It lands on Georgia.

"Never have I ever ... been kissed." She says shyly. Everyone except her and Lucy drink. Again, I get thrown odd looks but the only one I notice is Mel. She looks hurt that I didn't tell her. Georgia spins the bottle and it points towards Roxie. She grins, trying to think up something evil and embarassing probably.

"Never have I ever kissed a member of the opposite sex _properly._" Before anyone can interrupt she says, "By properly I mean on the mouth, family not included." None of the boys drink but shockingly Dom raises her glass and takes a huge gulp of firewhiskey.

"Ok." She laughs, "This one I will explain. I was seriously drunk and me and a bunch of people were playing dares. Some guy dared me to kiss a girl and I said I could but I didn't want to. He said he bet I couldn't and if I didn't the bet meant I had to kiss _him._ No way in hell was I kissing him, even I have standards, so I went up and kissed the girl full on the lips." Nobody knows quite what to say, so we all just stare at her until someone clears their throat. Roxie spins the bottle and it lands on Molly.

"Never have I ever had a detention." She says, proudly. James, Fred and Roxie all mutter "Goody-two-shoes" at the same time and take a drink. Dom, Hugo, Sam, Caleb, Al, Frank, Georgia and Mitch all take a drink. So does Rose, which surprisingly isn't a surprise. Rose, though extremely smart and well-behaved in class, get detention all the time for hexing he arch-enemy, Scorpius Malfoy, in the corridors. For the first few years all our male cousins tried to help her but she told them that she didn't want them to get involved so they backed off. The only people in the circle who haven't had a detention are: (of course) Molly, Me, Lucy, Alice, Mel and, shockingly, Louis. Molly spins the bottle and it lands on Al.

"Never have I ever been in a proper relationship before. As in boyfriend/girlfriend." He grins. Oh shit. Mel, Louis, Sam, Molly, Dom, Alice and Caleb all take a drink. But I can't. Shit. If I drink they'll know so I pray to Merlin that they don't notice my hair in the dark. No such luck. Apparently it glows. Al is about to spin when Louis shouts.

"Holy shit, look. Lily's hair is green. That means... shit." He mouths sorry at me as James stands up.

"You have a boyfriend?! That's what all this has been about?! Shit, Lils, you're just a kid. Tell me who the little shit is! I'll kill him! Has he hurt you, touched you or something? Who is it!?" He screams, getting redder in the face by the minute.

"Like I'm going to tell you who it is." I mutter.

"You better Lily Potter or I'll-" He growls

"You'll what? Call Mum and Dad. That doesn't scare me James. I'm allowed to have a boyfriend. Molly started going out with Jack when she was a year younger than me, so don't lecture me about only being a kid. I act more mature than you most of the time anyway. At least I can have a boyfriend. I don't go around shagging the whole female population of Hogwarts like all you boys , I really didn't want to fight with you tonight. It's the twins birthday, can't we just sit down and keep playing the game?" I ask him. He hesitates.

"Yeah man, c'mon. It's our birthday. Let's just forget about this, talk about it tomorrow." Slurs Fred who is a little bit tipsy. James nods sharply and sits down, muttering quitely under his breath. Something about "...don't shag _everyone_". Al spins the bottle and it lands on Caleb.

"Em Never have I ever outright lied to someone I love. Secrets don't count you have to have lied to their face." Roxie looks at Fred ashamed and drinks. Dom drinks and so do Rose, Louis, Mel, James, Alice and Sam. In fact nearly everyone drinks. I drink too, thinking about the times I lied to Mel and Rikki so I could meet up with Caleb. Nobody says anything, but there's an akward feeling in the air. Caleb spins the bottle and it lands on Lucy. Georgia whispers in her ear and the two girls giggle.

"Never have I ever had sex." Giggles Lucy. James takes his drink and stares at me from the corner of his eye. I think he's making sure that I don't drink. Fred drinks and so does Louis, Al, Frank, Sam, Mitch and Dom. Everyone stares at Molly, shocked, when she drinks and even more so when Rose takes a drink. I think James starts having a go at her but I don't notice. I don't notice anything. Because my heart is breaking. Because Caleb took a drink.


	21. Nightmares

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

NIGHTMARE

It's like everything is in slow motion. Not in a good way, like when we kiss or glance at each other across the Great Hall. In a bad way. And at first there's an overwhelming pain in my heart. But it's so stupid because I've only been going out with him for a few weeks. I can't possibly love him. Can I? No, it's not ... me. I'm not one of those girls. I'm not the kind of girl who goes out with someone for, like, a day and claims that they are the love of my life. So I let myself go numb and, while everyone is fussing over Rose, slip out un-noticed. Well, almost un-noticed. Those damn violet eyes watch me as I leave. But I don't look back and I don't cry. I won't let myself.

When I get to the dorm I run into the bathroom, wash off all my makeup and put on my PJ's. Then I sit on my bed and pull the hangings shut. The annoying thing is that I'm not at all mad at Caleb, I'm mad at myself. _Caleb _didn't do anything wrong. He slept with whoever it was ages ago ... I hope. But even if he did it while we were together, it's not some great betrayal. What's a few weeks? Probably nothing to him. And of course he's had sex. He is a gorgeous guy, girls throw themselves at him. They are all beautiful and sexy, unlike me. No wonder he slept with one ... or more. No wonder he hasn't tried to make a move on me.

Thoughts like this run through my head over and over again until I hear the door open and close. I lay down on my back and pretended to have fallen asleep. I heard my hangings being pulled open but I kept my eyes shut.

"Lily, I know you're awake." Mel sighs, "You snore, so I know you're faking." I sigh and sit up. She studies my face, her own face void of emotion. It's silent for a moment until I feel the need to talk.

"So, that party, huh?" I smile but it feels fake on my face. Mel, however, raises an eyebrow at me and says:

"So, Caleb, huh?" The fake smile falls from my face.

"H-how did you, um?" I stutter, shocked. She'd never even met Caleb before tonight, and we didn't show any signs of liking each other, so how does she know?

"How did I know? Please, Lily, I know I'm not the brightest but don't think I'm completely stupid. First you start going off alone, keeping secrets, lying to me and Rikki - that should have been my first guess. It's _just_ like me and Louis! At the Halloween party you both had dates but dissapeared right in the middle of the party. Together, I assume. I started to realise that you might have a boyfriend, but I had no idea that it was _him_ or why you were keeping it a secret. But tonight at the party ... you just kept looking at him. And smiling. It was like your whole body lit up, it was the same with him. You looked at him when everyone realised you had a boyfriend too. That's when I knew." I clear my throat and nod.

"So now you know?" I say.

"Yeah. I know why you have to keep it a secret from your family, but why didn't you tell me?" She looks hurt and I sigh.

"I don't know. It was just ... easier. Our own little world, y'know. But I guess that's over now."

"Why does it have to be over?" She asks, "He's not a virgin, so what? You still like him right?"

"Of course I do but he ... he obviously wants more than I can give him. And that's OK. Why would he want to be with little old _virgin _me, when he could have girls like Louisa Smith?" I smile, sadly. Mel laughs and shakes her head.

"You just don't see it. That boy is so hung up on you. You should have seen his face when you left the party. He looked crushed." My heart swells with hope but I try not to get carried away.

"I don't know anymore, Mel. I just ... I need to sleep on it, get my head around some stuff , y'know." Mel nods and ruffles my hair fondly.

"Yeah, go to sleep. I'm always here if you need me you know."

"I know. Same here." Then she goes to bed and turns off the lights.

I fall asleep slowly and when I do I have a nightmare. I dream that I am walking through the crowed halls of Hogwarts. People push by me, knock me over and don't notice me (nothing new) but instead of gettng up and ignoring them, I beg for their attention. Slowly, what used to be a hallway full of random Hogwarts students becomes my family. Cloned again and again and again. They push by me too.

"Stop. Stop. Help me please. Stop. James, Dominique, Albus - Please!" I yell out to them but they ignore me. Like they can't see or hear me. Like I really am invisible.

Suddenly I'm not in the corridors anymore, I'm in the Great Hall. Everyone is crowded round the Slytherin table and I push myself forward to see what they are looking at. Then I see it. Caleb _lying _on the table kissing Louisa Smith. Someone bangs into me, a knife in their hand, and I fall to the ground. My hands go to my stomach and when I pull them away they are covered in blood.

"Caleb." I croak, "Help me." He, being the only person who can hear me, turns to look at me. He stares right into my eyes, his violets ones burning a hole in my soul, then turns away. And I watch him and Louisa make love in front of me as I die.

I wake up crying and sweating. Screaming out in imaginary pain. But nobody hears me.


	22. Caleb's Confession

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

CALEB'S CONFESSION

Saturday morning I wake up early, get dressed, in old jeans, a pink t-shirt and a baggy hoodie, and run downstairs for breakfast before Rikki and Mel are awake. My head hurts a little but not bad enough that I care. I'm hoping that by coming down early, I'll avoid my family. No such luck. Only about 20 people are sitting at the tables, mostly first or second years. But sitting alone at the Gryffindor table, nose in a book as usual, is Rose. Her eyes, like mine probably, are red from crying and every now and then she sniffs. I walk over to her and sit down.

"Hey Rosie." She jumps a little having not noticed me and then she smiles.

"Hi Lily. I see we had the same idea then. Avoiding the others?"

"I take it that things didn't go well after I left last night?" I ask, sympathetically.

"You can say that again. Fred was to tipsy to even care and Roxie thought it was none of her business. Molly, Lucy and everyone else's little friends buggered off. Dom stayed, but for support since she can't really judge. But the boys, oh they were so awful Lily. They said that they were disappointed and that they had the right mind to call my parents. They made me feel so guilty and I - I" She breaks off, biting her lip. She's obviously holding back tears so I pat her on the shoulder, comfortingly.

"I know, I know. Believe me - I've been on the other end of James' rants a lot recently. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want. It's just - nevermind." I start.

"You want to know who and why and when right? At least you asked nicely. I'm not going to tell you. Not because I don't trust you, but because I don't want you to judge me too. Sorry. So, change of subject, you have a boyfriend?" It was a statement but she made it sound like a question.

"Em, I'm not sure." I mumble.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Just that I'm not sure if we - I mean. Ugggh." I drop my head in my hands for a second then sit up straight and shake my head clear of thoughts.

"I guess you don't want to talk about it either. It's fine." Then we sit and eat in comfortable silence. A few more people enter the Great Hall and I decide to leave before any of my family walk in. I wonder where I should go. Most weekends I hang out with Caleb but I can't do that today ... I think. I make up my mind to go back to my dorm and catch up on some work. Tomorrow is a Hogsmeade day so I'll be hanging out with Mel and Rikki, I probably should get some work done.

But on my way down the hall I spot Caleb leaning against the door of our usual broomcloset. It's the only way to the stairs and I can't turn back because he's spotted me. But I really don't know if I want to avoid him. One look at his beautiful big eyes and I find unable to move. I don't walk towards him but I don't walk backwards either so Caleb starts towards me. We are alone in the empty hall.

"Lily. I -I em." He seems speechless, "Haha. It's weird.I had this whole big thing I was going to say and now I can't remember."

"Don't worry about it. You don't need to explain to me. You've had... I mean you're not - I don't mind,honestly. You need more so we can just be friends ... or not. Whichever. I get it." I tell him. I don't want to hear him say the words. Hear him say that he doesn't want me. I start to walk forward and he stays frozen for a minute before walking quickly forward to catch up with me.

"No Brown-eyes, you've got it all wrong." He starts.

"You've never had sex?" I ask, an eyebrow raised. He hesitates.

"Well, yes I have but you don't get it. I don't want to stop seeing you."

"Caleb, I'm not - I can't give you _that. _You need to know that. You should be with someone who can give you what you want."

"But I don't care about the sex. All I want is to be with you! I had sex in my third year with a girl who meant absolutely nothing to me. I did it because everyone else was doing it and ... y'know I'm a teenage boy. It was fine, don't get me wrong, but it had no real feeling to it. I felt horrible afterwards. And I haven't done it again since. I'm waiting for someone who actually means something to me." My eyes are, I'm sure, wide with shock after Caleb's confession. It's the most personal thing he's ever told me. I don't quite know what to say.

"I get it if you still don't want to be with me. I'll give you time to think." He says and turns to walk away.

"Wait" I shout after him, "I don't need time. I'm sorry. I just-" I'm cut off by his lips smashing against mine. They move in-sync, in the most perfect kiss you could ever imagine.

"What the hell are you doing?" We are interrupted by a female voice.

**OHHHH who could it be? What did you think of that chapter? Short and sweet I think. Again just a quick reminder - I would love your ideas for the family's secrets. Any suggestions welcome. Thanks xxx**


	23. Discoveries

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

DISCOVERIES

"What the hell are you doing?" I turn to the voice and see Rikki standing there, hands on hips, "You're snogging someone! And you didn't tell me!" Caleb and I jump apart as if we have been burned. I feel the blood rush to my face and I look at the floor. I laugh nervously.

"I ,um ... sorry? But if it helps nobody knows ... well, except Mel."

"What?" Says Caleb. I turn to answer him when Rikki interrupts.

"You told Mel before me?" I sigh.

"No. She guessed." I tell them both.

"Oh." Says Rikki, and shrugs. She's always been cool like that, "Now, the important stuff." She says and marches over to Caleb.

"My name's Rikki. And you are ...?" She sticks out her hand. Caleb looks confused.

"Er... Caleb."

"Well Caleb, listen close. That there is my best friend. You break her heart ... I break your face, got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Laughs Caleb and I laugh with him. Rikki smirks and hides her smile, trying to appear threatening.

"Ok. So I'm going to take my best friend and spend some time with her. No doubt you'll see her later. Bye Caleb." She says and drags me down the hall. Feeling confident, I blow a kiss to Caleb over my shoulder and he winks. My heart melts.

When we are up in the dorm I tell Rikki everything. How Caleb is Al's best friend, how we have to keep everything a secret, the party, Mel finding out. Everything up until this point.

"Woah." Says Rikki, her mouth hanging open, "What are you gonna do?"

"Nothing. I mean, I don't _have_ to do anything, right? Only you and Mel know and I'm assuming you won't tell anyone. Nobody needs to know." Rikki raises and eyebrow.

"That plan is stupid on so many levels, Lils. You're not stupid, you know that you will have to tell everyone eventually. And if you don't? Don't you think there'll come a time that you both need _more. _You'll get sick of sneaking around and keeping secrets. Caleb's a gorgeous guy, girls will be flirting with him left, right and centre. You'll get jealous, want to tell everyone he's yours."

"I know, I know." I sigh, my head in my hands, "But-"

"And" Interrupts Rikki, "Don't forget about that bitch Hailey Frockler. If she finds out it'll be in the paper before you can say "Bugger Off Hailey Fucking Frockler"." I laugh then sigh again.

"You're right, of course. But not yet. I'm not telling anyone yet."

"It'll only get worse the longer you wait y'know. But it's your choice, I won't tell anyone." I hug her and we sit in silence for a while. I wonder what Caleb's doing. Rikki sighs dramatically.

"Fine. Leave me."

"What?"

"You want to go see Caleb. I get it, go." I grin and get up, "You're the best y'know that?"

"Yeah, I know" She laughs as I walk out the door.

I'm halfway down the stairs when I realise that I have no idea where Caleb is. He's most likely in the Slytherin dorm and I can't go there, obviously. So I wander into the Great Hall to grab some lunch. It's full because most of the school are only just awake and this is breakfast to them. I sit down at the Gryffindor table and sip on my Pumpkin Juice. I'm not really hungry. Just then Roxie rushes in Freddie running in behind her. The whole hall goes silent but they don't notice.#

"I said leave me alone Fred." Roxie screams, turning round to face him.

"No Roxie. This isn't fair on me! I just want to know what's wrong with you. We use to spend loads of time together, now I hardly ever see you. You ignore me, we don't play pranks anymore, you're never around. Now I-" He shouts, looking the most serious and upset I have ever seen him.

"Shut _up_ Fred! I don't want the whole damn school knowing my business. Just. Fuck. Off. I don't need you."

"Yes you do. We need each other. We're twins Roxie, that's how it works. You've always loved it, having someone there all the time."

"No, Freddie, _You've _always loved it. I love you more than myself, you know that. But I want to be my own person and now I've found a way to do that. You and the others, you all have your own identities. You and James are "The Troublemakers", Rose is "The Smart One", Albus is "The Golden One". Who the hell am I? I'm "Fred's Twin". I want to be a _person_ not just some shadow of you." She says, deathly calm. Then she runs out the hall.

"Roxie, wait!" Shouts Fred and speeds after her, tears in his eyes. What the hell was that all about? I look down the table and see Dom and Rose both wearing confused looks on their faces but none of us make a move to follow them. Just then someone taps me on the shoulder. It's Sara Becket.

"Um, Hi Lily." She mumbles.

"Hey Sara. What's up?" I ask her.

"I know it's not really my place but I thought you might want to know. Um, one of your cousins is crying in the bathroom."

"Which one is it?" I wonder aloud, concerned.

"I -um- sorry I'm bad with names. The -the Perfect One." Molly? Why was Molly crying in the bathroom?

"Thanks bathroom is it?"

"The one on the other side of the school. First floor, next to the empty charms room."

"I'll go see what's wrong. Thanks for telling me." I smile at her gratefully.

"Bye." She says as I rush off. When I get to the bathroom it appears to be empty. Then I hear soft sobbing from the stall at the far end.

"Molly? Is that you?" She doesn't answer but the door swings open. She's sitting cross-legged on the floor, tears streaming from her big blue eyes, her glasses lying on the ground. The smell of vomit wafts up my nose and I have to hold my breath to stop from puking. I look at the scene around me and try to fit it in with all the weird things I've noticed recently - Molly looking extra stressed, tired, crying, puking - and I have an unwanted thought.

"Molly ... You haven't been, um, _making_ yourself sick have you? Because if you're stressed we can-" I'm cut off by her bitter laugh. It's so filled with misery that I feel like bursting into tears.

"Making myself sick? I wish! Oh, Merlin, I wish that was the case." She spits. Apparently, not angry at me but just in general.

"Then what is the case? What's wrong Molly?" She looks me straight in the eyes and takes a deep breath. She's trying to be strong but her eyes fill with fresh tears and her voice breaks.

"I'm pregnant."

**Oh DRAMA! What did everyone think? Too Predictable? Surprising? And what do you think is wrong with Roxie? Comment with any ideas, suggestions, predictions etc. Love you all xxx**


	24. Support

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

SUPPORT

"You're _what?_" I exclaim, my mouth hanging open. She looks me straight in the eyes, still crying silently, and smiles sarcastically.

"Pregnant. Up the duff. Knocked up. Have a bun in the oven. With child. Etc etc etc." She mutters bitterly.

"But - but how?" I stutter, then realise how stupid I just sounded.

"How? Please, Lily, I'm sure you know_ how._ Or did Mummy not teach you how babies were made? Well when a man and a wom-"

"Molly! Please be serious for a minute." I say.

"I've been serious for weeks, Lily! So forgive me if I don't want to talk about my goddammed stupid fucking life." She shouts and then bursts into tears, "I can't do this alone. I just can't!"

"You're not alone. You have all of us, your family. And what about Jack. You have him right?"

"Jack? Yeah right." She scoffs, "Three years mean shit-all to him. He has a future, a career. He can't be put off from that by a child. Not one that he doesn't even want."

"I'm sure if you told him-" Molly interrupts me.

"I already have Lily. He made himself perfectly fucking clear. At least the bastard hasn't told anyone, I guess."

"Oh Molly." I sigh, not knowing what to say.

"How ironic is it," She sobs, "That it's _me_ that gets knocked up. Not Dom, who sleeps with more guys than the number of books she's read in her whole life. Me. "The Perfect One". What a joke, right? Dad's going to kill me. I'm - I'm supposed to -" She breaks off. I sit down on the cold, tiled floor and wrap my arm around her shoulders while she cries. By the time she's calmed down, I have a few questions.

"How long have you known?" I whisper. Whispering seems appropriate even though there's nobody around.

"The second week back at school. I hadn't had my period and I started throwing up...so pretty obvious what was going on."

"How far along are you?" I ask her.

"Well we had sex on my birthday, the 16th of August and that was our first and last time, so about 3 months, I think. I'm not really sure how these things work. I made my clothes baggier so when I get bigger it won't show as much."

"Molly you need to see a healer. What if something goes wrong?"

"I can't Lily. I can't go to the hospital wing because they'll phone my parents. And I can't _leave _school. I'll be fine."

"Molly...you were drinking last night at the party. That's dangerous i-"

"Woah, woah, woah Lils. I turned my firewhiskey into pumpkin juice, I'm actually quite good at spells. It seems that the only spell that I _can't_ cast correctly is the damn contraceptive charm!" She puts her head in her hands and groans.

"Maybe it happened for a reason. Like ...fate?" I say, without thinking. She looks at me, rage evident on her face. Note-to-self - never piss off a hormonal, emotional and pregnant girl.

"_Fate?_ What kind of sick, twisted fate would land me with a child when I'm still a child myself?! What possible reason would there be, please inform me Lily. Because I'm 17 years old! I'm a prefect. I get perfect grades and I've never had a detention. My parents are proud of me, my teachers adore me and I have - had - a great career ahead of me. I could have done anything. I even waited _3 years_ before having sex with my boyfriend. I did everything right, I did-" I put my arm around her again and hug her tightly, despite her attempts to shake me off.

"I'm sorry Molly. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry this is happening to you." I whisper. She shakes her head on my shoulders.

"I know. Me too. Thanks for being here. You won't tell anyone right?" She asks me.

"Of course not. But you have to tell them. Preferably before you get huge."

"I know, I know." She nods, more to herself than me, "I'll tell everyone at Christmas, when we go home. It'll ruin everyone's holidays probably, but I guess I have to."

"Yeah. Listen, do you want me to stay with you? We can go to your dorm or something. But either way, we should probably get off this floor. It's dirty and freezing and we'll probably catch something." I laugh, the atmosphere suddenly cheerier.

"No it's fine. I think I want to be alone. Thanks for sitting with me though. You know I'm here for you too, right Lils?"

"Yeah. Oh guess what happened at lunch."

"What?" She asks, curious.

"Fred and Roxie had a massive fight. Screaming at each other ... well, mostly just Roxie. Do you know what's ging on with her?" I tell her, hoping that she'll feel better knowing that everyone else is having problems too.

"No. I don't really know much of what's been going on with anyone. I guess I've been pretty self-involved recently." She sighed.

"Well, you do have a pretty good reason to be."

"Yes, but still. I'm the oldest, I'm supposed to look after all of you. And look at you, wasting your Saturday afternoon babysitting you."

"I would hardly call it "wasting my afternoon". You needed someone to lean on. I was here." I smiled supportively.

"How did you know I was here anyway?" She asks me.

"Sara Becket told me. She heard you crying."

"The muggle-born Slytherin?"

"Yeah. She won't tell anybody else though. She's quite nice."

"Ok. Well, I'm gonna go have a nap. I'm so tired all the time. With being pregnant, prefect duties and trying to stay on top of all my work, I'm so exhausted."

"Ok. Bye Molly." I give her a quick hug and we part ways.


	25. That First Dream

**Hey Everyone. Hope your enjoying my story. What do you think of Molly's pregnancy? How do you think the family with react. WARNING- This chapter contains sex. Keep reviewing xx**

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

THAT FIRST DREAM

At dinner time I go to my usual place at the table and sit down. Rikki and Mel are already there and so is Louis, who is currently battling Mel in an intense game of tonsil-tennis. Ew.

"Ahem!" I clear my throat loudly and they jump apart. A string of saliva swings down from my cousins mouth and lands against Mel's chin. Double Ew. I gag loudly and Rikki coughs next to me, "Hypocrite!"

"What did you say?" Asks Louis, confused. Mel giggles loudly, knowing what Rikki meant, and Rikki lies through her teeth.

"I said Hogsmeade. Hogsmeade's tomorrow ... you guys are hanging out and doing mushy, romanctic, couple crap I bet so I'll be on my own again ... great."

"You won't be alone, you'll have Lily." Points out Louis and then turns to look into Mel's eyes, "But you're right about the romanctic part."

And for like the next five minutes, I swear, all he does is stare at Mel. And she stares back. And if I look past the horrible akwardness of watching my cousin and my best friend have what seems to be a very private moment, it's actually quite beautiful. The way they hold each other gaze, not embarrassed (though Mel's cheeks are flushed). It's like they are looking into each others heart and soul. I wonder if that's how I look when I look into Caleb's eyes. The beautiful violet orbs that haunts my dreams and thoughts in the most amazingly moving way. It's the look of two people who don't yet know everything there is to know about each other, but can't wait to find out. The look of two people that are falling in love.

All of a sudden, as if agreeing to do so telepathically, they rise from the table and leave. Mel sighs wistfully.

"They look so happy. I wish I had that." She sighs, head on hand.

"I know, it's beautiful. Makes me feel all warm and gooey inside."

"You don't _know_, though, do you? I'm so jealous right now. You have Caleb, Mel has Louis. I'm happy for you both, of course, but I can't say I don't want what you guys have. When Mel got with Louis, I thought,"Well at least I still have Lily to hang out with" but ... hey now look at you. You and Caleb ... The way those two looked just now, that's how you and he were looking at each other when I caught you earlier. So in love."

"Oh Mel, I'm sure there are loads of boys in this school who would _kill _for a gorgeous, smart and crazy girlfriend like you. One day you'll meet someone who's perfect for you and you'll walk around holding hands and looking at each other like that and putting everyone off of their dinner."

"Don't forget about the snogging. You and Mel both seem to really be enjoying yourself. Caleb looks like a good kisser, is he?" I laugh and hit her lightly on the shoulder.

"Stay away man-eater, he's mine."

"Hey, don't worry, plenty of fish in the sea. Louis looks like a good kisser too, maybe it runs in the family. Your brothers are single right?" She laughs and I cover my ears and sing to myself.

"I wonder what type of kissers they are." She teases loudly in my ear, "Bet James is they kind of guy who takes control. Powerful, strong, demanding."

"Got me in one, babe." Laughs my brother from behind her. I'm double-over with silent laughter and Rikki turns bright scarlet.

"I - I - em I was just saying ... It was - I wasn't. Oh Shit." She moans and lies her head on the table, mortified.

"It's fine, don't worry about it ... er, Rika,right?" He's right, Merlin knows how he knows that though because nobody (except her Father) ever calls he that.

"Yeah, but everyone calls me Rikki. Rika's Japanese it means countryside but I don't use it. It's not that I don't like it it's just that everyone has always called me Rikki so I ... I'm rambling, I'll shut up now." And in that moment I see the look they give each other and sigh loudly, not that they hear me. It's clear my brother and Rikki have chemistry. After a long pause, James speaks.

"I like Rika." He smiles his most charming smile and I roll my eyes when he winks. "Anyway, Lily, I was wondering if I could have a word. See you around, Rika."

"Bye James." Murmers Rikki, fluttering her eyelashes and biting her bottom lip. She's _flirting_ with my brother. I bet they are together within the month.

I get up and walk out of the hall with James and we don't talk until we get to the Gryffindor common room. I sit down in my big armchair and he drags a footstool so he can sit in front of me.

"So I want to talk about last night. And about you having a boyfriend. First off, I'm sorry for shouting at you. But you have to know how uncomfortable this makes me. You're my baby sister and I love you and I want to look after you. The stuff I was doing at your age ... I keep ... picturing some smart-ass dickhead trying to ...well, you know. But clearly threatening to tell the parents doesn't work and I ... don't know what to do. You're just so ... innocent Lily. Way too innocent for a boyfriend."

"James" I interrupt, "I'm not. And besides, he's not like that. He won't try anything and he won't hurt me. I trust him."

"You shouldn't trust guys Lily. We are smart and sly and dangerous when it comes to girls, because we are all the same and we only want one thing. Some guys will wait for you, treat you right, but ... look, threatening to tell Mum and Dad didn't work so I'm begging you. Please break up with this kid. Don't get your heart broken. Because that's what will happen,"

"James, you don't get it. I can't stop now. It's too late. I'm falling in love with him and I don't care if I get my heart broken because every second I spend with him is worth a million heart breaks." I tell him. It's clear on his face that he doesn't believe me.

"You won't be saying that when it happens. But I obviously am not going to change your mind." There is a long pause and it's clear the conversation is over. The atmospere is tense. "So ... that friend of yours ... Rika ... She's pretty. What's she like?"

I laugh hard for about a minute and then I grin.

"Do you really think your ready for a girlfriend James? Because she might break your heart?" I say in the most patronising voice I can muster. He laughs.

"Would you mind if I asked her to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow? Get to know her, see where it leads. If you don't feel comfortable ... well, too bad 'cause I'm gonna go ask her." He says,then jumps up and runs out of the common room to go ask out my best friend. Great.

Then I head up to my empty dorm room and fall asleep doing homework that I was supposed to do earlier but didn't. And I dream the most wonderful dream:

I'm in the shower in the dorm bathroom and I've just finished. I'm fully washed, dried, legs shaved and mosturised with my favourite strawberry-scented cream. I walk out of the bathroom and suddenly I'm in my bedroom back home, still wearing just a towel. But I'm not alone. Caleb is lying on my four-poster bed wearing jeans and a plain black t-shirt. He grins when he sees me and sits up, but doen't get of the bed.

"Come here, Brown-eyes." He says and I go stand between his legs. He puts his hands on my hips, like nomal, but something in his eyes is different. Suddenly he flips me and I'm lying on my bed, under him. My heart is beating double-time, my mouth is dry and my palms are sweaty. Caleb brushes my slightly damp hair out of my face and leans down and kisses me. I see stars behind my eyelids and shivers run through my whole body. His tounge does magic in my mouth and for the first time in my life I'm wet in my ... lady area. His hands move from my hips higher until they reach the sides of my breasts. Then he pulls back and looks me in the eyes questioningly. I nod and he pulls the towel down. My breasts are on full display and he stares at me. I feel uncomfortable, not good enough, and raise my arms to cover myself but he stops me. He looks me straight in the eyes.

"Don't hide yourself from me. Your beautiful, Lily." Then he takes one of my nipples in his mouth and the most amazing feeling surges through me. I gasp and wriggle under him, feeling his erection against my thigh. Suddenly I'm painfully aware of the fact that there is only a towel between us. He lowers his head kissing down to my stomach. Lower and lower until he reaches my core. He keeps kissing me there, his tounge flicking and swirling. So much pleasure I think I'm going to die. I scream out his name and ...

Then I wake up. The early morning sun is streaming in through the window and I stretch like a cat. My knickers are wet and I gasp. I never usually remember my dreams, but I remember every detail of this one. I find myself wishing it was more than a dream.


	26. Hogsmeade

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

HOGSMEADE

"So you don't mind then? Truly?" Rikki asks me. Again.

"No, Rikki. For the millionth time I do not mind that you're going to Hogsmeade with James. Sure it's disgusting because it's ... James, but I don't actually _mind_. And as for you abandoning me, I guess I'll just ... go visit Uncle George or something." I tell her as I scorf down my breakfast.

"Oh you won't be alone. You can hang out with _Caleb." _She teases. I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"Nah. He'll probably be hanging out with Al. I miss him." I sigh.

"You saw him yesterday." She laughs and I blush wildly.

"So? That doesn't mean I don't miss him. Whatever, let's go or we'll be late." I say and we get up and leave the hall.

The second we get to Hogsmeade Rikki rushes off to meet James somewhere but Mel sticks around. Turns out that she hasn't to meet Louis for another 20 minutes. So we wander around aimlessly for a while. She doesn't want to go for a butterbeer because that's what her and Louis are going to do and when I ask if we can go visit my Uncle George and she won't do that either.

"But if I go in _now _and don't say anything and then go in with Louis and tell him we are going out then he'll think I _lied._"

"Mel he already _knows._ After that newspaper article Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur were told and I'm sure they've told everyone by now. But if you're going with Louis then I suppose there's no point in going now."

"Thanks Lily. So you think all your family know? Do you think they'll like me? What if they think I'm wrong for him or too stupid or-"

"Mel, they will love you. Don't worry about it. Besides, it's only Uncle George it's not like you'll be meeting everyone."

"Not yet, but soon. Over the holidays." She informs me.

"The holidays?" I ask. She nods.

"Yeah. Louis said I should come over and meet everyone. And I thought I might be visiting you anyway so while I'm there ..."

"Oh yeah, yeah. That makes sense, I just wasn't expecting it that's all. So it's pretty serious then?" I wonder aloud.

"I ... I think I love him. I know it's soon but ... it's like everything revolves around him. Every thought I have, everything I do. Tests and Lessons and Meals - it's all just something to do in between seeing him. And it's the strangest feeling, like I have no control over my heart - it's all him. He has the power to break it. Am I making any sense?" The whole time she was talking, her eyes shining, I was thinking of Caleb.

"Perfect sense." I smile. And she nods. Suddenly her expressions changes.

"Crap. I think I'm late for meeting Louis. I've got to go, will you be O.k alone?"

"Of course. Now I can go see Uncle G." I laugh as she walks away. Then I start to walk the short distance to WWW. Before I can reach the door however, a hald is clamped over my mouth and I am pulled backwards into a dark space between 2 shops. I am just about to start kicking my kidnapper when I hear his voice.

"Shhhh Brown-eyes, it's me." He laughs and takes his hand off of my mouth. I kick him anyway but not too hard.

"Shit Caleb, you scared the hell out of me. You're such an arse!" I moan.

"Tut Tut, Lily. What a dirty mouth you have. I'm shocked." He mocks and then pulls me in for a kiss. Of course his comment about my "dirty mouth" reminds my stupid body about that dream I had last night. I feel my cheeks heat up and, without thinking about it, kiss Caleb with a lot more force than usual. Normally it's him that leads our kisses. He's so surprised by this that he pulls back to look at me. He takes one look at my bright red face and grins.

"Brown-eyes, you're blushing."

"Shut up, I am not." I say and blush more.

"Why are you blushing Lily?" He teases me and I shake my head, embarassed.

"I'm not blushing. I'm just ... cold." I lie badly.

"Really? Cold? You are a really bad liar Lily. But whatever, you can tell me later. I have something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?" I ask him.

"I was just in the Three Broomsticks and I saw that friend of yours with James."

"Rikki?"

"Yeah. Did you know they were going out today?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Well, they seemed pretty ... close when I saw them. And I was thinking she's your friend and he's your sibling and they're going out. Seeing any similarities?"

"Caleb what-"

"It's like us and Al! And if you are fine with James going out with your friend then maybe he would be on our side. And if James is fine with it then Al will be alright."

"But James would never be on our side. He believes that any boyfriend I have is only after one thing. Never mind the fact that you are a year older than me and we hid it for so long."

"Lily, I want to tell them. I've been thinking about it since the party. They already know you have a boyfriend so best just get it all out in one go, right? I want ... I don't know ... I just want to stop having to sneak around." He tells me. And my heart pounds in my chest.

"I ... don't know what to say." His face falls.

"Don't you want to tell everyone? Stop _lying._"

"Of course I do but ... I'm scared. I don't want them judging us and stuff. You don't know my family like I do. They will threaten you and tell my parents and be horrible. I like our little world ... I don't want it to have to end. For a while I thought, if it came down to it, I would break up with you if I had to. But I don't think I could do that now. I can't ... I just don't want my family to hate me."

"They won't hate you. They might hate _me _but what does that matter?" He sees the reluctant look on my face and it's like he's looking into my soul. He's sees things I didn't even know I was thinking, "You care don't you? You care what they think of me. You want their _approval. _Don't you see, Lily. It doesn't matter what they think, it's what we think. It's none of their business."

"Caleb, in my family, it's everyone's business." I state. He looks so ... I don't know- angry? Upset? Disappointed?

"Whatever." He says flatly, "It's up to you. I just thought..." He doesn't finish his sentence but shakes his head and walks away. The feeling that he's mad at me is enough to make me want to cry but I don't. I'm ashamed at how often I've been crying recently. So I take a deep, shakey breath and walk a few shops down until I reach WWW.

I duck the second I walk through the door, knowing that something will come flying at me. Sure enough a plastic bird comes swooping down at where my head was seconds ago but, thankfully, misses me completely.

"Uncle George?" I shout. His head pops up from behind the desk, as if he'd been hiding down there. Knowing him he was probably looking for another trap or trick to set up.

"Lily-kins. How are you?" He laughs and walks around the desk to give me a hug.

"Don't call me that." I laugh and hug him tightly, "And how am I? I was almost killed by a plastic owl. That's a health and saftey hazzard, you know."

"Yeah, almost poked the last customers eye out. Cut his eyebrow." He laughs.

"Yeah and Mum's going to kill you when I tell her!" Shouts the voice of Fred from Uncle George's office.

"You'll do know such thing. I covered for you when McGonagal sent a letter to the house last month. Mostly because I think that prank was genius." He shouts back. I hear Fred chuckling from the office.

"Is Roxie here?" I ask for the sake of making conversation. Uncle George looks concerned, which is a strange look for his normally smiling face.

"No. I guess you haven't seen her. I'm worried, usually she comes here straight away on Hogsmeade days. Ah well, I'm sure she'll pop by soon."

"Yeah of course. And you'll be getting a visit from Louis and his girlfriend, Mel. She's a good friend of mine so, please, _be nice._"

"Ah yes, the famous girlfriend. The one who made him change his player ways. When is their wedding again?" He jokes, referencing that stupid article.

"Don't bring that up. Please Uncle G, she's dead nervous about meeting you." I groan, worried that he will tease Mel terribly. He means well, but she's really nervous.

"Don't worry, Lily-kins, I'll be as good as gold. So what about you, got a boyfriend?" He asks. I gulp and look at the ground.

"No." I lie. He laughs.

"You always were an awful liar, kid. And I know your lying, Freddie told me all about your secret romance."

"FREDDIE!" I shout, angrily.

"What? You know I can't lie to my Dad. Besides James has already sent a letter to your parents anyway, so what does it matter?" He yells back.

"He's _what?!_" I scream. I have to find James. And kill him. Slowly. Painfully.

"By Uncle George, see you at Christmas." I mutter and march out of the shop and towards the Three Broomsticks.


	27. The Ones Who Didn't Go

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

THE ONES WHO DIDN'T GO

I march into the Three Broomsticks, like a woman on a mission. I sweep the room for my brother and spot him and Rikki sitting at a table, with Mel and Louis, in the corner. Out of the corner of my eye I see Caleb and Al sitting nearer the door but I don't even spare them a glance. I stride straight up to James, who currently has his arm around Rikki's shoulders, and glare at him. I know that my anger is evident on my face.

"Lily, what -" He starts.

"How dare you. How _dare _you. You had no right to send them a letter. I was _going _to tell them. But now they'll think I was hiding it from them. You are such an arse, James." I scream. The whole room goes silent but I don't care. I don't care that I'm acting immature. I don't care that the whole room can hear me. I don't care that I'm embarrassing myself. I'm just so mad. James looks flustered for a moment and then he opens his big mouth.

"Weren't you? You didn't tell anyone - in my world that's the same as hiding it." He retorts.

"Really? Even if I was, you think that gave you the right to tell Mum and Dad? Maybe I should tell them about all the alcohol and the parties and sex in broom closets, huh James? Because I'm fairly certain that they don't know about that." I sneer.

"I'm just concerned about you. Merlin, Lily, you should be _grateful_. Honestly, when did you become such a moody little _bitch?" _He asks me. Suddenly I'm not filled with burning rage anymore. I'm just upset. In my head, I know that it's not really that big a problem. Mum and Dad will be fine with my having a boyfriend and James will just have to deal with it. But the lack of trust he has in me is ... dissapointing.

"Maybe I always have been a bitch. You just never noticed." I say, looking into his eyes. He rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Lily, I didn't mean-"

"Fuck off, James, I know you meant it. Enjoy your date, I'm going back to school." I nod to Rikki and Mel who are sitting there, their mouths hanging open, and leave. I feel Caleb staring at me as I walk out the door.

I walk all the way to the castle, wrapping my jacket tight around my body because I'm bloody well freezing. I start off in an awful mood but walking with the wind whipping in my face clears my mind, calms me down. By the time I reach the castle I'm starving so I head straight to the kitchens, since I've missed lunch but I'm too early for dinner. When I get to the kitchens I'm not the first person there. Molly is sitting on a chair in the corner, stuffing her face with strawberry ice-cream. She looks up with frightened eyes when she hears the door but when she sees it's only me she goes back to her food.

"Hey Molly. Not at Hogsmeade?" She shakes her head and swallows her mouthful.

"No. It's just ... I know it's ridiculous but I felt that if I went to see Uncle George he would _know _somehow. Yeah, I know it's stupid. And I didn't want to go and just _not _visit him because that might hurt his feelings so ... I just didn't go. What about you? Why didn't you go?" She asks.

"Oh I did go. But something happened with James and I decided to come back early." She gives me a look that says "explain" so I continue, "Well, you know how I have a boyfriend? Well James has been trying to get me to break up with him and when that didn't work he sent a letter to my parents. I was going to tell them in my own time and he just went and ... grr I'm so pissed at him."

"I can tell." She laughs, "But that's James for you. The worst part is he probably thinks it was the right thing to do." I nod. There is a break in the conversation while Molly keeps eating and I ask the house elves to make me a sandwich. Then I sit down next to her.

"So" I say, "We go home for the holidays in exactly 3 weeks." Her face falls.

"I know." She states. I understand why shes scared. Going home means having to tell everyone shes pregnant.

"It'll be OK." I tell her, even though I can't know that for certain. She shakes her head but doesn't say anything. We sit in silence while she eats her ice-cream and I eat my sandwich then we both get up and leave. It strange - I never really spent much time with Molly but I have hung out with her twice in the last 2 days.

When I get to the Common Room there are only a few people in it. A couple first years and Roxie. Her head is bent over a book and she doesn't notice me walk in. I walk over to where she is sitting and tap her shoulder. She starts.

"Shit, Lily, you gave me a fright. What are you doing here? Why aren't you at Hogsmeade?" She asks.

"I could ask you the same thing. Uncle George was worried about you." I tell her. She gives me a look that I can't describe and looks back at her book before saying:

"Leave it alone Lils. I'm too busy. I'll send him a letter. Besides I'll be going home in a few weeks." I sigh and open my mouth to tell her what I think but she holds up her hand, silencing me, "I said _leave it,_ Lily."

I throw my hands in the air, exasparated, and go up to my dorm. I'm pretty tired from Hogsmeade so I accidently fall asleep the second I lie on the bed. I'm awoken a few hours later by Mel shaking my shoulder.

"Lily. Wake up, it's dinner time." She tells me. I sit up and stretch.

"I'm not really hungry. I had something when I got back." I reply a little sleepily.

"Well, will you still come down and sit with me anyway. I think Rikki's going to sit with James."

"Twice in one day. Wow they waste no time. But why did you wake me and not just sit with Louis?" I ask her.

"He's sitting with his friends."

"So? He sits with us all the time. Just sit with him _and _his friends." I suggest. Mel frowns.

"I don't want to embarass him."

"Mel you could never embarass him. Don't be silly. But fine I'll come down and sit with you." I grin. Her sea-blue eyes light up.

"Really? Oh thank you. So now I can tell you about today. Well I met your Uncle George." We leave the dorm and start to walk down the stairs.

"Oh yeah, how did it go?"

"Quite well I think. He was lovely. A bit silly ... and I got hit on the head by a plastic owl when I opened the door, but I had a good time. I was so nervous." She laughs.

"He's always silly - that's just him." We leave the Common Room and walk downstairs to the Great Hall. Mel yaps on the whole time but I don't mind.

"So.." She says when we sit down at the Gryffindor table, "You shouting at James ... want to explain. I mean, I got the jist of it but..."

"Basically, he asked me to break up with Caleb -though he doesn't actually _know _it's Caleb- and I said no ... so he sent a letter to Mum and Dad. And I was planning to tell them but he just went and did it. He was hoping to get me into trouble because he doesn't trust me and ... it's very upseting."

"That sucks. But just one thing I think you've got wrong - I don't think it's _you_ he doesn't trust, it's your boyfriend. I don't have any siblings so I wouldn't know but I think he's just trying to look out for you." I open my mouth to protest but she holds up a finger, "I'm not saying that makes it OK to meddle but you can understand why he did it."

"Whatever." I say and wave it off. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Rikki and James leave the Great Hall hand in hand. Maybe Caleb's right. Maybe we should just tell everyone. It would certainly make things a lot easier. I could hold his hand and hug him and kiss him in front of everyone. I don't know ... I'll think about it.


	28. Expected Article and a Letter From Home

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

EXPECTED ARTICLE AND A LETTER FROM HOME

Beep. Beep. Beep. BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. The alarm clock gets louder and louder until I finally get up. Mel's already in the bathroom but I showered last night so I quickly pull on my uniform, throw my hair up and put on some light make-up. Rikki groans loudly into her pillow. The alarm is still going off.

"Lily," She moans at me, "Turn it off." I laugh.

"It won't turn off until you get up Rikki, you know that." She sighs and lies still for a minute. At first I think she's fallen back asleep but then she sits up suddenly, throws off the covers on her bed and runs to the bathroom door. She starts banging on it. The alarm has stopped.

"Mel, hurry up, I have to shower!" She shouts.

"In a minute, I'm doing my make-up!" Mel calls back.

"Why? Come do your make-up out here, I have to get ready."

"But I'm naked." Mel says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm just gonna go down, guys, I'm starving." I tell them, But I doubt Mel can hear me and Rikki ignores me. The last thing I hear before I shut the door is Rikki shouting:

"Then get dressed and GET OUT of the bathroom!"

The walk down to the Great Hall in quiet. And then I get there. People look at me and whisper - exactly like the time they thought Al had punched me except it's different. They aren't looking at me with sympathy. It's like I'm new to them. They seem ... Curious. I look at the paper in everyone's hands and my theory is confirmed. I had a feeling that my very public argument with James wouldn't go unnoticed - escpecially by Hailey Frockler. I ask the person nearest to me, which happens to be a third year Hufflepuff, if I can borrow her paper and she hands it to me with a smile. I start to read, expecting the worst.

**TEEN TO TODDLER TO TEMPER-TANTRUMS**

_**Sitting in The Three Broomsticks yesterday, quietly enjoying a butterbeer, I did not expect to discover my next big story. I certainly did not expect my next story to literally **_**march **_**into the room, screaming and yelling. I'll give you three guesses to who this mystery person could be... I'll bet 10 galleons that none of you guessed it. **_

_**Lily Potter, yes Lily Potter, the once-innocent younger sister of James "Troublemaker" Potter and Albus "The Golden One" Potter, has had a very busy year. Lily, who for the last 3 years has been so quite it's like she was invisible, has this year been punched in the face by her brother, Albus, had to deal with her best friend, Melody Whitmore, and her cousin, Louis Weasley, becoming one of the cutest couples in school and now it seems has herself a secret boyfriend.**_

_**Yesterday Lily marched into The Three Broomsticks to confront older brother, James, who was currently on a date with her **_**other**_** best friend, after he had sent a letter to their parents, outing her secret relationship. Imagine my surprise when "The Quiet One" starts screaming at James in front of everyone, creating quite a scene. At first he was apologetic but, of course, being James, he didn't hold back for long. Soon they were both shouting. Lily was pulling out all the stops, threatening to report all of James' mistakes to their parents. But James really crossed the line when he called her a "Moody Little Bitch". Poor, Lily fled the room in tears. However, surprisingly, she came down to dinner with her head held high. The question still remains though - who is Lily Potter's mystery boy?**_

_**Reported By Hailey Frockler**_

Honestly, it's not as bad as I expected. And technically it's all true. At least she doesn't know about Caleb. I hand the paper back to the Hufflepuff and sit at my usual seat. I pile my plate high with scrambled eggs and toast and dig in. Mel comes down and waves at Louis, who is sitting at the bottom of the table with his friends, before coming to sit with me.

"Not leaving me for Louis today?" I grin at her.

"Nah. Maybe tomorrow." She jokes.

Suddenly my Mother's owl, Darcy, comes swooping down and drops a letter, just left of my plate. I suddenly don't feel hungry anymore. Dread grows deep in the pit in my stomach. I pick up the letter and turn it over in my hands.

"What's that?" Asks Mel.

"A letter from my Mum." I tell her without looking up.

"Well? Aren't you going to open it?"

"Umm, yeah. Yeah, I am." I say and take a deep breath. Then I tear open the envelope.

Dear Lily,

How are you darling? I hope you're well. Things have been really quiet here. We all (Aunts and Uncles included) miss you all dreadfully and can't wait to have you home for Christmas. I miss you so much darling. I know we talk all the time through letters, but I'm so excited to see you in person. The house is just too quiet without you and your brothers.

Now, as you can probably guess, this isn't just another weekly letter. Yesterday your Father and I got a rather ... interesting letter from James and you can guess what that would be about. To say it came as a surprise to find out you have a boyfriend would be an understatement, escpecially since you never mentioned anything. I thought you knew you can tell me anything, Lily.

Your Father obviously isn't thrilled that his little girl is growing up and he says you have to remind this boy that he defeated the Voldemort, but I'm sure he'll get over it. His reaction was actually quite funny. He decided he was going to go to Hogwarts, demand you tell him the boy's name and then threaten the poor boy with hexes and spells. Your Uncle Ron said he would help. And although it probably doesn't feel like it to you, James was only trying to help you by telling us. So at least you know you have a loving family.

I will admit I was a little bit disappointed that you didn't tell me but if you're happy, darling, I'm happy.

On a completely other topic, any idea what you want for Christmas? You're older now and I don't quite think teddies and dolls cut it. James and Al are quite easy to buy for - Quidditch, Pranks and more Quidditch. So give it some thought and get back to me.

Write Soon!

With all the love in our heart,

Mum (and Dad) xxxx


	29. My Choice

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE

MY CHOICE

I shove the letter into my robes pocket and feel a weight lift off of my shoulders. My Mum isn't mad. And they know now. James will be pissed that his plan backfired. All that's left is to tell everyone who my boyfriend is ... easier said than done. Rikki comes waltzing into the hall a second after I put the letter away. I wave to her but she doesn't see me. Instead she goes straight to the bottom of the table to sit with James. I laugh and shake my head.

"That seems to be going well." States Mel.

"Yeah, they've been out once and now she's already abandoning us. Speaking of which ... do you mind if I leave. I'm sorry, it's just that Caleb and I had an argument yesterday and I want to see if he's waiting for me." I'm only half way through my sentence when Mel waves her hand dismissively.

"Sure. I'll just read over my notes for a while. Professor Lambforth wasn't exactly pleased with my Muggle Studies essay on Thursday she says sarcastically.I get up and walk out of the hall. I stop outside our broom closet and take a deep, calming breath. I listen at the door for a minute, to make sure nobody else is there, and then I walk in. He's there. Leaning against the back wall his eyes closed, his dark hair messy, like he's been running his hand through it. Those violet eyes snap open as soon as I shut the door behind me.

"I'm sorry." We both say at the exact same time and then laugh akwardly.

"Brown-eyes, don't be. I'm sorry I tried to presure you into telling people. I know you love your family, you don't want them to be mad at you, and I get it. So we can just forget I said anything. I heard your fight with James yesterday-"

"Didn't everyone." I interrupt sarcastically. He ignores me.

"Are you OK?" He asks, concerned. I grin widely.

"I'm great. My Mum and Dad are fine with it, Caleb. I think ... I think you're right. We should tell them. I'll tell everyone at Christmas."

"Really," He asks, and his face lights up, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Never been surer." I say, though I'm not sure if it's true. And then he kisses me. And like all the other times it's the most amazing feeling in the world. Nothing compares. And I'm sure.

"We, uh, have t-to get to class." I stutter breathlessly when we finally pull apart.

"Um, yeah. Right. Bye Brown-eyes." He nods and leaves. I exit the closet a few seconds later. The hallways are empty and I know I'm late for class. Again.

"Miss Potter." Professor Felix says when I walk through the door. The whole class is staring. "Do you mind telling me why you were late?" Usually Professor Felix loves me. She's my favourite teacher. But I've been late so often recently that she's bound to get mad.

"Um I was ... in the library." I tell her.

"Ah yes, just like you've been in the library most mornings these days. Any particular reason you were in the library this early?" She asks, feining interest. She's trying to catch me out.

"Er, Reading Professor." I say, trying to act normally.

"What book?"

I hesitate for too long. She knows I'm lying.

"Stay behind after class Miss Potter, I would like a word." I nod and she gestures for me to sit down.

After class I wait until everyone has left the room before walking over to her desk. I'm surprised that she doesn't look mad.

"You've been late a lot recently, Lily. Is everything Ok? This really isn't like you." She asks me.

"No, I mean yes - everything is fine. I'm sorry I was late."

"Lily, sorry doesn't cut it anymore. Now, do you want to tell me where you _really_ were this morning? Or I'll have to punish you." But I can't tell her. Because I don't want to be _that girl._ The one that cuts class to hook up with her boyfriend. As soon as I think that thought, though, I realise I _am_ that girl. Oh Merlin. I shake my head.

"No? Then I'm sorry Lily, but you have detention. Come here right after dinner, you can clean cauldrons. Without magic." She tells me. I don't protest. I leave the room and head to Herbology. God, now I have to explain to Uncle Neville that I was late because I was busy getting a detention. And then he'll tell my parents. My Mum might not care about me having a boyfriend but if she thinks he's distracting me from my school work that's a different story.

I walk as fast as I can, practically running, to the Herbology huts outside. It's bitterly cold. I expect it will start snowing soon. I open the door to Hut 1, panting slightly.

"Lily? Why are you late?" Asks Uncle Neville.

"Sorry Unc- Professor. I was,um, just talking to Professor Felix." I tell him. It wasn't a lie. Thankfully he let's it go.

"Ok. Just go stand over there." He tells me and points to the space next to Hugo. This is one of the two classes we share. Herbology and History of Magic.

"Hey." Says Hugo, "What were you talking to Felix about."

"Nothing." I say. And then pretend to be really interested in what Uncle Neville is saying. After class I have to stay behind to clear up our table because Hugo buggered off without helping.

"Lily?" Asks Uncle Neville. I get a bit of a fright because, honestly, I had forgotten he was standing there, "Why did Professor Felix hold you back."

"I, um, was late to class." I tell him, looking everywhere but him.

"Oh. Did you get into trouble?" He questions, concerned.

"Uh..." I try to think of an excuse, really I do, but in the end I just can't lie to Uncle Neville. He's just such an honest man, I would feel so guilty, "Yeah I did. I got a detention. Please, Uncle Neville, Please don't tell my parents. I promise, it won't happen again."

"Ok Lily. If you're sure it won't happen again then I see no need to tell Harry or Ginny about this. Do you want me to talk to Professor Felix about it, I could-"

"No. No, no, no. It's fine." I tell him. I then rush out of the hut before he can I ask me why I was late to class in the first place.

But as I walk through the crowded halls, trying to find Mel or Rikki so I can spend the morning break complaining about my detention, I am dragged by my wrist into a dark corner, behind a statue. At first I expect it to be Caleb. But I'm wrong. Standing in front of me, her face unmistakable even in the shadowy corner, is Hailey Frocker. An evil smirk is plastered on her makeup-clad face and a feeling of dread creeps up my stomach.

"What?" She says at the look of shock on my face, "Not who you were expecting?"

"What do you want, Frockler?" I glare. She has the audacity to laugh.

"What do _I _want? Well for one thing I want your family to stop pulling their childish pranks on me. To stop turning my hair blue, and making my dinner go off, and to make me speak French all day. But that's not why I wanted to talk to you. I've decided that I've been a little bit mean. I outed Louis and Melody's little relationship without asking if it was ok first-"

"Since when do you care about being mean?" I spit.

"Tut tut. Don't you know it's rude to interrupt people when they're talking. So anyway, I thought I would give you a choice. I won't do any more Potter/Weasley-related articles until after Christmas, but when I do ... who's secret would you rather I reveal? Your dream boy's identity ... or Molly's little accident." She whispers, mockingly. I feel my mouth pop open. I try to speak but my mouth is dry, "Oh yes, I know about that. I know about _everything_. Spies are everywhere, Lily-pad. They could be your friends, your family, even _your Caleb_."

"You're such a bitch." I hiss angrily, trying not to cry with anger.

"Shhhhh. No need for foul language, darling." I pull my wand out and point it at her in a way that says I mean business.

"Oh Lily," She laughs. "I wouldn't try that if I were you. It'll be in the paper before you can blink. So remember, you have until the first day back after the holidays. Pick one ... or I'll reveal you both." And then she saunters off. Head held high, and her heels clicking a little tune as she walks.


	30. Coming Home For Christmas

CHAPTER THIRTY

COMING HOME FOR CHRISTMAS

Don't ask me why I didn't tell them, Molly or Caleb. Because I honestly don't know. Maybe it was because I didn't want to upset them. Maybe it was because there was no need to, I had made my decision in minutes. I would never reveal Molly's secret, so it would have to be me. It doesn't matter anyway, we will both be telling the family at Christamas. However, Molly most certainly wouldn't want the whole school to know, and I ... wouldn't care. So I stand by not telling them, things were going well for me and I wanted to keep it that way.

So it's 3 weeks later, and yes we're heading home for the holidays today. In an hour. I've spent the last 3 weeks keeping my "conversation" with Hailey a secret, Molly's secret, Mine and Caleb's secret and watching my 2 best friends snog my brother and my cousin. Time has flown by. Yes, Rikki and James are an official couple. I think it's the first time James has actually _commited_ properly to someone. I just hope he doesn't break Rikki's heart. But anyway, back to reality.

"Have you seen my pink jumper?" Shout Mel. I'm not sure if she's shouting to me or Rikki. See, they aren't very good at organising so whenever we go home they always get stressed out, packing things last minute, while I sit on my bed and laugh at them.

"Which pink jumper, you hav- Lily, will you stop laughing, get off your lazy arse and _help_!" Cries a very aggravated Rikki from the bathroom. She knows me so well.

"Nah. I think I'm fine where I am." I say in between laughs, while I flick through an ancient copy of Witch Weekly that I found under my bed, "You should have packed yesterday when I told you to. You've had all weekend."

"I had yesterday. That's not all weekend. I have better things to do than spend my Saturday packing ... like kissing _James._ If you don't get up and help I'll describe how amazing his tou-"

"Abadababa I'm up, I'm up. I'm helping. Eww, don't do that." I squirm. They both burst into fits of laughter.

An hour later we board the train, _minutes _before it leaves the station. We are so lucky.

Usually, on the train, I'm in a carriage with Mel and Rikki. That's it. But today ... today the carriage is jam-packed. Practically my whole family are in here. Obviously Louis is here for Mel and James for Rikki. But then Fred and Roxie came to sit with James. Al and Caleb, being rather friendless except for each other, came to join us and for some reason so did Dom. Everyone else is probably with their friends. But Rose is usually with Dom which makes me wonder where she is.

"Where's Rosie-poo."Fred asks her, in his usual cheery manner. If I didn't know better I'd say he and Roxie had made up but they way they are acting, there's a certain ... atmospere. Dom shrugs and everyone moves over to let her sit down. It's so cramped that Rikki has to sit on James' knee, Mel has to sit on Louis' and Roxie has to sit on Fred's. I wish I could sit on Caleb's knee. We are just suggesting what we could do to pass the time when the door slides open. It's Molly. Everyone looks up at her and she just stands in the doorway akwardly.

"Room for one more?" She asks and takes a hesitant step forward. For one split-second you could here a pin drop. Then Roxie speaks up.

"Sure. But don't you have to go sit with the Prefects?"

"Not until later." She says.

"What about lover-boy Jack? Where's he?" Asks Freddie. Never one to beat around the bush.

"We, um, broke up. A while ago actually." She looks down at her perfectly shining shoes. Poor Molly, anyone would think she had it together. But she doesn't and, if you look closely at her stomach - hidden by baggy jumpers, you could probably guess. She has a tiny bump.

"Ok." Shrugs Fred, "C'mon in." We all turn to glare at him but to my surprise Molly bursts out laughing. I don't remember the last time I saw her laugh. Slowly, one by one, we all start laughing. And, for a change, it feels like we're a normal, non-famous, happy family. But then again, what _is_ a normal family?

It feels like only moments later when the train pulls to a stop. We grab our stuff and jump off. Our eyes simultaniously sweep the platform for our parents. Roxie spots them first. I can tell because she squeals in a very high pitch tone and starts running forward as fast as she can while carrying a heavy bag. I laugh and look towards where she's running. The second I spot my family's smiling faces, Aunts, Uncles and my parents, I start running too.

I get to my family, drop my suitcase (thank Merlin there's nothing breakable in it) and fling my arms around my Mum, tightly. She laughs in my ear and hugs me back harder.

"I missed you, Mum." I tell her, my voice muffled by her long hair.

"I missed you too, darling." She kisses the top of my head. The boys walk up, slowly, a few seconds later, trying to be cool in front of all these people. By this point my arms are wrapped around my Dad.

"See you soon, mate." I hear Al say to Caleb. Our of the corner of my eye I watch Caleb walk up to a small family - well small compared to mine at least. There is a tall man with brown, greying hair and a goatee beard, the woman beside him is gorgeous with small dainty features and shoulder length, sleek black hair. She's so small compared to him. His arm is wrapped around her and she is leaning into him, her head on his shoulder. Their eyes are shining at the sight of their son - because there is no doubt these are Caleb's parents. In front of them are two adorable little girls. They are wearing matching plaid dresses, only one is red and one is green, and their dark brown hair is in little tiny bunches. One of them grins widely at Caleb and I spot that she is missing a front tooth. I wonder what our kids would look like? His violet eyes, my orange hair?

"-you ready? Lily!" My Dad calls me back to reality. Merlin, what was that!

"Sorry?" I ask.

"I said, we should probably go now, people are starting to leave. Are you ready?" He smiles and rolls his eyes.

"Oh. Yeah."

As we are leaving the station my Mother looks at me and asks:

"Why didn't you introduce us to your boyfriend? We would have loved to meet him. Where is he? Do you think he's still here?" She questions me, not waiting for an answer before turning round to look for him, "What does he look like?" I avoid her latest question.

"I don't know if he's still here Mum. He's with his family and they have probably already left. Let's just go." I tell her and tug on the sleeve of her jacket. It's only half a lie, really. He _is _with his family, but I know perfectly well that they haven't left yet. I can see them from where I'm standing. She smiles and laughs in the musical way that only my Mum can. I can't believe how much I've missed her.

"Don't worry, darling, We won't embarass you, I promise. We only want to meet the boy. Promise we can meet him soon." She gives me a look, half asking, half telling.

"Yeah. I'll introduce you then." I nod and she looks away, satisfied for now.


	31. Home Sweet Home

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE

HOME SWEET HOME

We don't go to our house, there's no point, we spend the whole of Christmas break at the Burrow anyway. So that's where we go. The Burrow. When all my Aunts and Uncles started having kids, Grandma and Grandad added more and more bedrooms. My whole family can stay here at the one time. I've spent more time here than at my own house. I love our house in Godric's Hollow, don't get me wrong, but I feel more at home here - where it's noisy and crowded and full of my family. When we go home it always seems so ... lonely and quiet. Sure enough, the second we walk through the door, the sheer loudness hits me like a ton of bricks. We are the last ones here by the sound of it. There is the sound of the radio from the sitting room, something smashing upstairs (probably Fred's fault, though he'll blame someone else), my Grandma welcoming us in, the kettle whistling in the kitchen and my cousins yelling:

"Daddy! Where did you sit my bags?" That's Dom.

"I'm _not _sharing a room a_gain_. I did it last year!" That's Lucy, who always has to share a room because she's the youngest and doesn't need as much privacy.

"What's for dinner?" That's James from beside me. He asks it the second after Grandma stops hugging him. Always thinking with his stomach.

"Crap, I forgot my favourite jeans." Roxie.

"Mu-um, tell Hugo to give me back my bag!" Rose.

"Louis, hurry up, I need the toilet." That's Victoire! Yay, Vic and Teddy are here already.

After hugging the life out of my grandparents I run into the livingroom and see Teddy, sitting on the sofa reading a book. Though he was raised by his grandparents, Teddy practically lived at my house as I grew up. He was there all the time. He's like another brother to me.

"Teddy-bear!" I squeal. Yes, I know it's a stupid nickname but it was cute when I was five and it just stuck.

"Hey, Lily" He grins, standing up, and pulls me into a massive Teddy-bear hug. Get the pun? Nevermind. He picks me up and spins me round and round, "How can it be possible that you've grown again."

"Have I? I don't see it. Maybe you're shrinking." I smile and he shakes his head.

"Nope you've grown. Or maybe you just seem more grown up... I wonder why that is." He says a little too innocently. I play along.

"I have no idea. So how's the wedding planning going?" I ask.

"Nuh-uh don't change the subject. We were talking about you. So ... what's been happening at Hogwarts."

"Oh just the usual. My best friends are _both_ going out with my family members, articles are getting published about us in the school paper, James' parties have been getting wilder ... the usual, like I said." It might shock you that I told Teddy all that but I trust Teddy. We tell him everything - he's one of us. Besides, who do you think held the parties before James and Fred?

"Oh yeah, totally normal. Anything else? Anything ... boy-related." Like James, Teddy is totally over-protective. The way his face changes is hilarious. His cheery smile fades and his face screws up, like the words taste wrong in his mouth. He's gone all serious so I don't play with him anymore.

"Yeah, I do. I have a boyfriend." I tell him, with one eyebrow raised. I'm acting as if his opinion doesn't matter but in actual fact I really want Teddy to approve. He's quite for a long time and then he groans loudly, looking very young suddenly.

"There's really nothing I can say to put you off is there? Ugh, aren't you too young for a boyfriend or something?"

"You were 12 when you kissed Vic for the first time!" I laugh at his poor attempt.

"Yeah ... but we didn't go out for years and- Wait, Now there's _kissing_ involved. Merlin, now I have to go kill this kid."

"Well, what did you expect I was doing." I grin.

"I don't know ... holding hands and ... talking. At least I was hoping." I laugh hysterically at this while Teddy tries to get his head around my growing up. Then Victoire walks into the room.

"Hey Lily, what's so funny?" She says, hugging me. She takes one look at Teddy's face and grins. It's like she can read his mind, "Ah, telling him about your boyfriend?" I nod between laughs.

"So what's he like? What's his name?" She asks me as we all sit down on the sofa. I don't quite know what to say. I would rather tell everyone at the same time and I don't feel ready just yet. Luckily Teddy interrupts.

"No, no, no. We are not talking boys. Or kissing. Or "Oh he's sooooo dreamy". No. I do not need to hear this." Vic and I crack up again. But then I nod, seeing an escape route.

"Yeah, he's right. We can talk about it later. So, tell me about the wedding." I say enthusiastically. Too enthusiastically but they don't notice.

"Well, it'll be during the Summer. So that everyone can be there. It'll be here, outside, just like Mum and Dad and I'll have 6 bridesmaids. Dom - maid of honour, of course, Molly, Lucy, Rose, Roxie and you."

"Me? Really?" I ask, touched.

"Of course, Silly. And Aunt Angelina will be designing the dresses, with my assistance. So if you have any ideas ..."

"No. Whatever you think is fine." Teddy had gone back to reading his book and I looked at him, "You have any ideas Teddy?" I joke.

"Actually, yeah, but not about the wedding." He says, looking up from his book with a mischievous smirk, "You know the New Years party? I think you should invite this boyfriend of yours." The New Years party. Where practically_ every single person_ we know, or our parents know, comes. Everyone gets tipsy and Uncle George always tries to get a karaoke started and everyone stays up really late. It's also my birthday ... but not everyone always remembers.

"Oh yes, that's a fantastic idea." My Mother's voice from the doorway scares me and makes me jump. I feel like groaning when my Mum runs out the room to tell everyone that "Lily's boyfriend is coming to the New Years party". The funny thing is that Caleb will be coming anyway. We are all allowed to invite our friends too, so I always invite Mel and Rikki. Obviously Al will be inviting Caleb.

Teddy, seeing my discomfort, grins to himself and goes back to his book. I yank it out of his hands and hit him on the head with it.

"Ouch. Awww, look, now I've lost my place." He moans. Sometimes he can be so childish. I leave the room, grab my bags and start up the stairs to right a letter to Caleb. It's so stupid, but even though I saw him a couple of hours ago, I miss him. But on my way up the stairs I'm stopped by Molly.

"Hey Lily. Listen, I managed to get the bedroom with the two single beds and the bathroom. So, I'm sharing with you, is that OK? It's just I'll probably be up and down being sick and stuff and I didn't want anyone to get suspicious so I thought ... you don't mind do you?" She whispers.

"No, of course not. I'm just gonna take my bags into our room. If you need to talk ... you know where I am." She just nods.

I run up the stairs and into the room. I quickly unpack my bag and put all my clothes in the wardrobe. Then I look around the room for some parchment and ink but there isn't any. I check in all the drawers and even the bathroom for some stupid reason. Nothing. I decide to wait until tomorrow and then find some and ask Rose if I can borrow her owl, Posy.

I wander around the house, hugging my relatives and telling them what I've been up to, avoiding questions about Caleb and changing the subject. Always changing the subject. Eventually we are called to dinner. And it's delicious. My Grandma's food is the best in the world - even better than Hogwarts food. Well, she has had loads of practise.

Everyone is talking, laughing, sharing stories. And every now and then they bring up my boyfriend. I open my mouth to say something - it's the perfect time, everyone all gathered together- but I keep changing my mind. Keep thinking there'll be a better time, a better moment. But, thinking about it, there'll never be a _perfect_ time to tell my brother I've been secretly dating his best friend for months. But I keep waiting, needlessly waiting.

Christmas morning arrives sooner than expected.


	32. Merry Christmas For Now

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO

MERRY CHRISTMAS FOR NOW

I'm awakened at 6 in the morning to the sound of Molly jumping out of bed and running into the bathroom, like most mornings. I walk into the bathroom and hold her hair back from her face as she throws up. It's mostly bile, but I try not to look so that I don't get sick too. When she's finished I rub soothing circles on her back as she trys to blink back tears. It's like this everyday, we sit in silence on the cold bathroom tiles until one of us - usually me - suggests going back to bed. But today's different. Today is Christmas.

"Molly, we better go pretend to be asleep. They'll be coming in to wake us soon." I whisper. She looks confused, "It's Christmas." Understanding falls over her face and then she looks sad and frustrated.

"How have the days gone by so quickly? I was supposed to tell them. I thought I had ages." She groans. I know what she means. I keep putting off telling everyone about Caleb and now I'm running out of time. I'm just lucky the subject doesn't come up that often. Except by Caleb. I've been borrowing Posy from Rose to write to him. He keeps asking if I've done it yet, and I can tell he wants me to.

"Maybe it's better this way." I tell her, "You can have a normal Christmas, before things ... change. Tell them tomorrow." We get off the floor and back into bed. There is a long silence followed by the sound of footsteps walking up and down the hall, waking everyone up.

"Merry Christmas, Lily. Thank you for ... being there." Molly whispers. I barely have time to whisper it back before the door bursts open, light from the hallway flooding the room and making me shut my eyes. I blink a few times while my eyes adjust.

"Oh good you're awake." Says Lucy, practically jumping up and down with excitement. I grin at her and jump out of bed, pulling on my dressing gown, "C'mon, hurry up. Go wait downstairs, nearly everyone's already down there, I just have to wake Dom up." The second she's sure that Molly is up, she runs out of our room and up the hall to Dom's room. We walk downstairs to the sitting room and sure enough everyone except Lucy and Dom is already sitting around the tree, waiting for us.

"Merry Christmas!" Says everyone when they see us and we all hug and kiss quickly before settling down. I sit inbetween my Mother and Molly. Roxie is practically falling asleep on Aunt Angelina's shoulder and my Mum keeps taking long swigs of Coffee from her "World's Best Mum" mug and sighing. We wait a whole five minutes for Dom and Lucy ... Dom isn't exactly a morning person. Finally Lucy skips down the stairs, looking a little less cheery than a while ago - probably because Dom has been biting her head off, and Dom trudges along behind her. We laugh at Dom's zombie-like expression and she shoots us all a death glare. If looks could kill ...

"Present time!" Says Aunt Hermione in a sing-song voice. She is the only adult who is properly awake and smiley right now. But they'll brighten up in a few minutes, "Who's first."

She grabs the first (supposedly) random present and reads the tag out loud. It's quite flat and rectangular.

"It's for ... Albus. Here you go, Al." She hands him it with a smile, "It's from Me and your Uncle Ron." He tears it open. Inside is an enchanted scarf that works as a shield from snowballs, meaning when we all have a snowball fight later Al will be invinsible, and a signed _Chudley Cannons_ calender.

"Uncle Ron - I don't like the Chudley Cannons!" He says, grinning and everyone laughs as Uncle Ron pouts, "Thanks for the scarf though. This'll come in useful."

The next present is for Dom from Rose. It's a small home-made coupon book filled with things like "Help you study for one hour" and "Help you clean out your wardrobe" and "Go shopping with you". In fact everyone gets coupon books from Rose, with varying topics. I got one that says "Distract James from moaning at you". I get to open a present next. It's from Dom.

I rip apart the sparkly purple paper and pull out a book. "101 Ways To Keep Your Wizard Happy".

"Dominique!" I shriek and blush while she laughs hysterically at my reaction. Everyone else looks confused.

"What is it?" My Mum asks and looks over my shoulder. A smile creeps onto her face.

"Now, now, Dom. Don't be giving her any ideas." She says fake sternly while biting back a laugh. I sit on the book to hide it, but Dom tells everyone what it is anyway. They all laugh at me while I bury my face in my hands. My Dad looks torn between laughing at it or confiscating the book. The next present is to Uncle George from my Mum. Then to Roxie from Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill and so and so on.

By the end of unwrapping I have a huge stack of presents; My coupons from Rose; My book from Dom; A framed photo of Me and Rikki and Mel laughing from Louis, which I hadn't even seen him take; Vouchers for WWW and a cute top from Uncle George and Aunt Angelina; A silk nighty and fluffy slippers from Albus (though Mum probably bought it); A jumper with the letter "L" on it from my Grandparents; A bottle of ink that changes colour and a fancy, sparkly quill from Hugo; A beautiful light blue dress and silver high heels from Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill, for the New Years Eve Party; A full-length mirror that tells you what you should wear from Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, eg "If you wear that t-shirt then you should wear your blue jeans and red shoes" and "Oh no, pink is not your colour"; A book called "Fun Charms To Charm Your Friends" from Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey; A make-up kit from Teddy and Vic that apparently doesn't wear off unless you want it to; A pretty cardigan and a thick golden hairband from Roxie; A promise from Freddie that he will buy me a Butterbeer or two on the next Hogsmeade visit; And from James, a necklace, which is actually very pretty. It look black to start off with but is all different colours when it catches the light. Beside it, inside the box, is a hand-written note from James, apologising for writing to the parents and, quote "...only trying to be a good brother but evidently annoying you". It almost brings me to tears because it's the only time I've ever heard James admit fault to anything.

The last present I get is from my parents. Obviously I get a whole load of clothes and books and stuff but then my Dad leaves the room for a minute. When he comes back in he is carrying a cage and inside it is a beautiful big, chocolate-brown owl with bits of white sprinkled around her wings and eyes.

"Oh my Merlin." I gasp and then I throw my arms around my Mother.

"Do you like her darling? We thought if you had your own owl then you could write home more often and-"

"I love her. This is awesome. Thank you!" I tell her and she laughs. Then I run over to my Dad, take the cage out of his hands, sit it on the ground and hug him too. I pick up the cage and look in at my owl. Everyone starts going about their business - getting dressed and looking at their presents and making breakfast - while I just stare at her.

"What are you going to call her?" Asks Molly, sitting down next to me.

"I don't know. I was thinking about Erela. I read somewhere it means messenger. I didn't want to name her something common like Chocolate or something, but if it's too weird ..."

"No. It's just weird enough." Smiles Molly, and taps me on the nose. Then I remember something.

"Molly, can you come up to our room a minute?" Her brow furrows in confusion but she nods. I start to walk up the stares, carrying some of my clothes that I got and Erela with me, and Molly follows close behind. When we get to the room I lay my clothes neatly on the bed, sit Erela on the dressing table and shut the door tightly so that nobody can hear our conversation.

"What is it, Lily?" She asks me, looking genuinely worried.

"Oh it's nothing bad, honest" I say quickly and her expression is noticably more relaxed, "It's just, well I don't know if you noticed but I haven't given you your present yet. I couldn't. So ... here." I pull a bag out from it's safe place under my bed and hand it to her. She opens it and gasps.

"Lily, there must be ..." She trails off.

"30 Galleons. I know it's not much-"

"Lily, It's far _too much_! How can you even afford to give me this...? I can't - can't take this." She says her eyes welling up.

"No, you have to. I always save money up to but Christmas presents for everyone. This year I spent less than usual because Dom's skirt was on sale and I got my book for Rose free when I bought that book I got for Fred for his birthday. And I know how much you'll need it ... for-for when the baby comes. Please, take it."

"Oh, oh ... Lily, I-" She cuts herself and walks over to me and pulls me into a massive hug. This is a big thing because usually I just hug her, she never initiates it. She's not really a hugging person. But this is a proper, long, meaningful hug. She pulls away, teary-eyed, "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"It's the least I could do." I smile. She looks at me and sighs.

"I didn't get you anything. I was saving up for the baby, I didn't think." She says, absent-mindedly resting her hand on her stomach. I think she's becoming a lot more comfortable with the idea of a baby - she's over 4 months along now - it's just telling her parents that scares her. Suddenly her face changes. I can't describe the emotion - Panic? Surprise? Happiness? - it could be anything.

"What? What is it?" I ask her, worried.

"I- I _think_ the baby just ... just kicked or _moved _or something. Woah." She slowly starts to smile.

"Can- can I feel it?" I wonder aloud, feeling stupid. She nods and grabs my hand, placing it on her stomach. I stand really still for a few moments and then I feel it. It's small - barely there - but I can feel it. Molly looks down at her tummy then up at my smiling face and grins through the tears that have started sliding down her face.

"I know what I'm going to give you for Christmas." She informs me with a watery smile, "Would you like to be the Godmother, Lily." I stand with my mouth hanging open and I start to cry. Molly looks surprised, "Oh ok. Don't cry, Lily, please. You don't have to, I ju-"

"No, I want to. I'm just so-so-so touched." I half-sob, half-laugh at my silliness and she joins me.

"You've been so great, Lily. I wouldn't want anybody else to be Godmother. I love you, little cousin." She smiles.

"I love you too, Mols. And I think you'll make a great Mother." And then I hug her tightly, feeling my godchild press against my own stomach.


	33. Snowballs and Happiness

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE

SNOWBALLS AND HAPPINESS

After a few emotional minutes of hugging, we take turns at going into the bathroom and getting dressed. Molly goes in first and I sit on my bed and look in at Erela. She hoots at me happily and I talk to her.

"Hello Lovely. Do you like this room? When we get back to Hogwarts, you'll be living with loads of other owls. You'll have loads of friends. And- Oh Molly, you look great!" Molly steps out of the bathroom wearing light blue jeans and a loose, red top, her make-up natural and pretty. But then I see her face. Tears rool down her cheeks, not for the first time today, and her expression is aggitation, "Molly, what's wrong?" I ask her, standing up.

"My jeans ... they don't fit." She pulls up her top to reveal her jeans won't zip or button due to her small but prominent bump.

"That's nothing to worry about. Don't cry." I tell her.

"But if they see ..."

"They won't. Molly, you're a witch, cast a spell! It'll be fine, shhh." She starts making loud hiccup sounds and I realise she's laughing, "What-what's funny?"

"No-nothing, I - I just, haha, I can't help it. You're right, I'll g-go make them b-bigger." She giggles.

"Ok... I'm going to go get dressed. Will you be Ok?" I say uncertainly, but she nods at me through her laughter. I go into the bathroom with my clothes in hand. I shower quickly and get dressed in a new pair of black jeans, an orange t-shirt and a bright blue jumper. I do my make-up quickly and not a lot of it. Then I go back into the empty bedroom. Molly must have gone downstairs. I decide to write a letter to Caleb. Quickly I run down to the livingroom, where only Rose is sitting, buried in a book, and grab my new quill and ink from Hugo. Then I race back to my room, pull out some parchment I borrowed from Rose a while ago and sit down at the dressing table. I begin to write.

Dear Caleb,

Merry Christmas. I hope you are having a good time. I miss you like crazy and can't wait to see you at the party. Only 6 more days! How are you? Are you having a good time? I'm having a great time with everyone. I forget just how much I miss my family when I'm not with them.

What did you get for Christmas? I got the owl that is delievering this message. Her name is Erela, isn't she gorgeous? I also got some clothes, an opinionated mirror, books and even (drumroll) a hand-written apology from James. I know, unbelievable! But it's real and it's actually kind of sweet in a "I really don't want to admit I'm wrong" kind of way.

I will give you your Christmas present at the party. It's not much but I think you'll like it. I _hope_ you'll like it. But you don't have to get me anything, really.

In case you ask, no, I haven't told my family about us yet. But I _promise _I will do it soon.

See you soon,

Yours Sincerely,

Lily

I know the "Yours Sincerely" bit sounded too formal. Everytime I write a letter to him I debate writing "Love From" but ... I can't. There's no doubt in my mind that I love Caleb but I'm not sure I'm ready to say that yet, especially via letter. I want the first time I say it to be special. No secrets and no problems, just me and him.

After tying my letter around Erela's leg, I let her fly out of the window and go downstairs.

"Lily! Great timing. We are going outside for a snowball fight, c'mon." Says Freddie the minute he sees me. I roll my eyes but pull on a warm coat anyway. Every year there is a snowball fight and I never want to take part. But I always do, out of obligation, and it's actually quite enjoyable. When I'm not being hit in the face. Hard. The boys in our family don't exactly hold back, even when they are versing girls. Most years we just all hit whoever we can and get hit in return, but a few years ago we did boy vs girls - Roxie had a blackeye for days, and the boy weren't so pretty themselves - James' nose got broken!

The adults all stay inside and help make dinner and do whatever adults do, but Teddy and Vic always join in. This year I team up with Molly (to make sure she doesn't get hurt), Teddy and Rose. We hide behind a massive pile of snow in the garden, out of sight, and build snowballs for a while, stocking up. When we have about 40 Teddy gathers about 10 into his arms and runs to ambush Freddie and James, who are picking on Dom and Vic. Rose giggles and runs after him, throwing snowballs around randomly. But Molly and I just stay where we are, sitting in companionable silence.

After a few hours we all go back in the house. I'm freezing but not half as wet as I normally am. I go upstairs and pull on a pretty, white, floaty-sleeved top and my silk, black skirt. I re-do my hair and make-up and then I go down for Christmas dinner with my family.

When everyone finally gets down, we all sit around the massive table, ladden with delicious food and drink. Everyone looks amazing and happy. This is my favourite part of Christmas - sitting together, one big, happy family. No drama, or worries, or problems - just for one day. I know that tommorow will be different. Molly will tell everyone that she's pregnant and they'll be a lot of arguing and whispering and discussions. But today ... today we can be happy and _normal_. I don't want today to end.

After hours and hours of talking and laughing and playing games, I eventually dragged myself upstairs to bed. Only after I've wiped off all my make-up and pulled on my pajamas, do I noticed that Erela is back in her cage and a letter addressed to me is sitting on the dressing table.

"Molly?" I whisper towards her bed. She came up a while ago, "Are you awake?"

"Yeah." She mumbles and sits up, turning on her bedside table light.

"Did you let Erela in?" I ask while I feed my owl some nibbles.

"Yes. She only got back about 10 minutes ago. Who's the letter from?" She asks. I open the letter even though I already know it's from Caleb. I can tell by his handwriting. Besides, who else would be sending me a letter.

Dear Lily,

Merry Christmas to you too! I'm glad you haven't forgotten me in the excitement of Christmas, but I guarantee I miss you more. I'm enjoying be home and enjoying building snowmen with the twins. But yesterday Josie told me it was sexist to only make snow-_men _so we made a snow-woman too. Like I said, I've been having loads of fun but I am obsessively counting down the days until I can see you.

For Christmas I got loads of things - clothes, money, etc - but my best present was a new broomstick and a signed Puddlemere United calander. So cool. For Christmas dinner some of my family will be coming over, Aunt and Uncle, two cousins and one set of Grandparents, but I bet our house will be nowhere near as noisy as yours. I wonder if you'll even get this letter by tonight.

Also - of course I've got you a present. Not a big thing, but something sure enough. Can't wait to see you. Please tell your family soon.

Merry Christmas,again,

Caleb.

"Lily? Ohhh is it the secret boyfriend." Molly smiles, knowingly. And suddenly I don't want Caleb to be the secret boyfriend, not anymore. I promise myself I will tell my family soon and right now ... I'm going to take the first step.

"Molly ..."

"What?"

"Can I tell you something? You can't tell anyone else though, not yet. I will tell them just ..."

"Tell them what? You're scaring me. Don't tell me you're knocked up too?" She laughs, slightly bitterly, at her own joke.

"No. But ... my boyfriend ... Well, you know how I haven't really told anyone who he is? It's because it's Caleb."

"...Who?" Says Molly. She's tired, I think.

"Al's best friend." Her eyes light up in understanding and her mouth opens with a "pop".

"Oh. How? I mean ... I get why you've kept this a secret. Al's going to ..."

"Go crazy." I put in sadly.

"Lily, you know how protective he is. How they _all_ are." She breaks off and there's a long silence, "Well ... at least you're not pregnant." And then we burst out laughing.

I fall asleep trying to figure out when my cousin became of of my best friends.

_**Hi guys. Sorry I took so long but I've been pretty busy and o be honest this chapter was hard to write, simply because of lack of action. But I promise the next one will be much more action packed because DUN DUN DUN ... Molly's secret is revealed. How do you think everyone will react? Also just to tell you I've decided to make this book a sort-of series. Like tell the year, every secret, from each of the cousins perspective. I've already wrote the first draft of the first chapter of Molly and Dom's but I was wondering who's perspective you all would want to read?**_

_**Read, Review, I love you x**_


	34. Telling The Truth

CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR

TELLING THE TRUTH

I wake up, of my own accord for the first time in a while. Molly is still fast asleep in her bed. I don't think she's been sick at all this morning and I'm glad for that - she deserves a rest. Especially if she's going to tell everyone about the pregnancy today - which she is. Molly never backs down once she's made up her mind. I sit up quietly, pick up a pair of blue jeans and a pink long-sleeved top and tiptoe into the bathroom to get dressed, trying not to wake Molly. After showering, brushing my teeth and doing my hair, I tiptoe back out again. I thought the sound of the shower would wake her but surprisingly she still isn't awake ... until I trip over one of my shoes and fall crashing to the floor on my arse. Ouch. Erela starts screeching in her cage and Molly sits up with a start. She squints her eyes, her mouth is wide open and her hair is all over the place. I can't help but laugh. She pouts at me and looks confused.

"S-sorry." I say, biting back a laugh. She shrugs and rubs her eyes.

"S'ok. What time is it?" She asks me.

"I don't know. About 11 o'clock I think." She smiles widely at me and gets out of bed.

"I wasn't sick." She informs me and I nod.

"I know. Maybe today won't be so bad after all." I say. Wishful thinking. Her smile falters but stays on her face.

"C'mon Lily, you know that's not true. When I tell them ... they're going to hate me. Today will probably be as bad as it gets."

"You don't know that. Our family love us. They love _you._ So much. Yes, they'll be mad but they will forgive you and-"

"What if they can't, Lily. What if I'm just too much of a disappointment. My parents will kick me out and I'll be hopeless and alone ... I can't raise a baby alone!" She starts hyperventilating, panicking. Her smile is completely gone now. No sign of that happy girl that woke up today. She's gone. Replaced by this distraught, scared teenager who's having to grow up way too fast. I go over to her, pull her down to sit on the edge of the bed and rub her back in, what I hope is, a soothing way.

"Shhh. You won't be alone. We both know that your parents are going to be mad - of course they are. But they love you far too much to hate you. Too much to kick you out. You could never be a disappointment. Never. They are so proud of you. And they will be even prouder when they see how well you've handled all of this, how brave you are." I tell her. And I mean every word. After a while she takes a deep breath and smiles at me, puts an arm around my shoulders.

"When did you get so _wise?_ Honestly, it feels like only weeks ago you were following James and Al around like a little puppy dog, dragging your little dolly along with you. When did you get so grown-up?" She grins and ruffles my hair with her other hand, "Thanks, Lily-pad. I mean it. I don't think I would have gotten through the past few weeks without you. I love you, kid."

"Aww Molly, I love you too." I hug her tight and then she goes to get dressed.

For the rest of the day I watch her carefully for any signs of nervousness or fear but there isn't any. She's either come to terms with her decission and the consequences that follow or she's a damn good actress. I suspect the latter. In fact anyone who saw us would think _I_ was more nervous than she was. All day I'm on edge, waiting for it to come out. Waiting to hear a sudden yelling or for Molly to run into the livingroom crying. By the time we get shouted for dinner I'm a wreck. On the way to the table I whisper to Molly that she should sit next to me.

We all sit down and it feels strange to me. Everyone is so ... normal. Don't they feel it? Can't they _sense _that everything is about to change? It seems so obvious to me. In the atmosphere. Dad offers to help Grandma dish out they dinner. Grandma waves her wand and everyone's plates are filled but my Dad doesn't use magic to pour out the drinks. He walks around the table - pumpkin juice in one hand for the kids, wine in the other for the adults. Then he gets to us. He pours me a glass of pumpkin juice without hesitantion, of course. Then he gets to Molly.

"Wine, Molly?" He asks with a smile. One look at Molly's face and I know this is it.

"No thank you, Uncle Harry." She says, looking at her plate like it's the most interesting thing in the world.

"C'mon Molly, we aren't idiots." Jokes my Uncle Ron, "We know you kids have all had a drink at some point. Besides, you're 17, you're old enough. It's Christmas anyway."

"No chance Ron. My Molly's too smart to drink." Boasts my Uncle Percy. I'm not quite sure if he's joking or not.

"Actually, Dad." Speaks Molly, looking up from her food, "I have had a drink. I just ... can't now." I don't know about Molly but my heart is beating a million beats a minute. I feel physically sick. I grib Molly's hand tightly under the table. Looking around the room, confusion clouds the eyes of almost everyone. But I hear a couple gasps and look to the sound. My Aunt Hermione and my Grandma seem to have worked it out. Now that I look at it, Dom doesn't seem all that surprised either. My Uncle Percy looks the most confused out of everyone though.

"What? What's wrong, Molly? And what's up with you two?" He asks Molly then turns to Aunt Hermione and Grandma. Aunt Hermione and Aunt Audrey make eye-contact and Aunt Hermione nods. Aunt Audrey covers her mouth with her hand and looks to Molly.

"Please, Baby ... don't tell me you're about to say what I ... what I think you're about to say..."

"What is it!? What on earth are you talking about, Audrey? Will someone just tell me what's going on?" Shouts my Uncle Percy. A few more of my family members seem to catch on - all girls. Molly stands up, still holding onto my hand for dear life, and takes a deep breath.

"Daddy ... I'm so sorry-"

"Molly, what-"

"I'm pregnant." She says, deathly calm. She doesn't cry. She's so strong. But I can tell it's killing her. Uncle Percy's face just ... falls. All emotion disappears from his eyes. His head slumps forward onto his hands and there is a long silence.

"Well ... this is akward." In-puts Fred but nobody laughs.

"Merlin Freddie, not now!" Snaps Roxie and he makes a face.

"Only trying to break the ice. So ... is it that arse Jack's?" He asks.

"Yes, I would like to know that too." Says Uncle Percy, raising his head. His eyes are red, like he's holding back tears. And he looks so angry - like he could kill someone. Probably Jack, " I would also like to know how you could be so _stupid._ Did I not raise you to be smarter than this? Did I not _raise_ you to think before you act. Not to jump into bed with random men like some ... some cheap _slut." _He screams, standing up.

"Woah, calm down, Perce." Says Uncle Ron, "Hell, I know you're mad but don't say things you don't mean. Molly, you know he doesn't mean that, sweetheart." Tears start to roll down Molly's face but she stands her ground.

"No, it's Ok Uncle Ron, let him say what he wants." Then she addresses her Father, "I'm sorry Daddy. I'm so sorry. But you didn't raise me wrong, I swear. I didn't ... I mean- Merlin!" She stops, takes a deep breath and starts again. "I'm not stupid. I get good marks and I've never had a detention and I'm a prefect and-"

"What good is all of that now? Huh? You have _ruined _any chance of a decent future!" He says, seething. Aunt Audrey puts a hand on his arm, silently telling him to calm down. Turns out she doesn't need to.

"Shut up, Dad!" Shouts Molly, "Just listen to me. For once. I a_lways_ listen to you. I do _everything _you tell me to do. I went out with Jack for 3 years before we _did_ anything. And I tried to do the damn charm. It just ... it didn't work. You have know idea how hard this has been ... and I ... I-" She starts crying and I stand up and hug her. I feel everyone's eyes on me, as if they've only just realised I was there, comforting her.

"You knew." Says my Mum. It's a statement, not a question. I simply nod and continue hugging Molly. Uncle Percy sits back down again, evidently defeated and lost for words. Aunt Audrey clears her throat.

"How far along are you?" She asks her daughter. Her eyes are filled with tears but at least she doesn't seem angry. Molly sniffs.

"Um ... just over 4 months, I think."

"And you haven't been checked out or anything?" Aunt Audrey asks, concerned.

"No. I didn't want anyone to know. I'm sorry Mum. I'm really, really sorry." She says, her voice breaking. Aunt Audrey's eyes well up and she walks around the table to Molly and pulls her into her arms. Molly bursts into tears.

"I know, baby, I know. Shhh it's ok. I just want you to be healthy. So we have to go to St Mungo's ok?"

"Tonight?" Asks Molly, "Isn't it a bit late?"

"We need to find out if everything's Ok or not. So we should probably-"

"No." Interupts Uncle Percy, "You can't go tonight, we have things to talk about."

"Like what, Percy?" Asks Aunt Audrey, "You want to shout at our daughter some more? You want to say some more things that you won't mean tomorrow?" Uncle Percy shakes his head.

"No, Audrey, I just want to talk. I promise, I'll try to stay calm. But you've got to understand that I can't ... I'm not-"

"What do you want to know Daddy?" Asks Molly, sitting down. Even through all of this she hasn't let go of my hand.

"... Jack. Have you told him?" He says, straining to stay calm.

"Yes." Nods Molly.

"And is he ... He's sticking by you, right?"

"No. We ... we broke up." Whispers Molly.

"What!? That little- arghh. I'm going to go over there and hex the little arse!" He says through gritted teeth. He trys to walk over to the fireplace but Uncle George grabs his shoulder to stop him.

"Daddy don't. Really ... can you blame him? It's ... a baby, it's a lot of responsibility."

"Hell yes I can blame him. It's his fault you're in this mess. So are you ... keeping it?" Molly put her other hand protectively round her stomach. I smile.

"Yes. This is my baby. Not his. And it may have been an accident, but that doesn't mean I don't care about it." She says. Aunt Audrey smiles proudly at her words but Uncle Percy raises a hand to his head.

"This is ... too much." He says, and disappartates. Everyone looks around at each other sadly, but nobody says anything.


	35. Snowbaby

CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE

SNOWBABY

Aunt Audrey handles things pretty well in my opinion. She doesn't scream or cry. She holds Molly until she stops crying and then she goes into the kitchen to talk to the other adults. She refuses to go after Uncle Percy, she's pretty pissed about how he treated Molly. We don't know exactly where he is but we all just assume he's gone back to their house and nobody really cares - except Molly. She's distraught. But we all try to take her mind off of how he reacted. All of us kids - and Vic and Teddy - go and hang out in the livingroom. Freddie - as usual - is the first to break the silence.

"Didn't you drink firewhiskey at our party?" He asks bluntly. Molly shakes her head and explains about how she turned it into pumpkin juice.

"Why didn't you tell us Mol?" Asks Lucy before anyone can say anything. She looks hurt, "I get why you didn't tell Mum and Dad, I do. But what about us? We wouldn't have said anything. Why didn't you tell _me?_ I'm your sister! You can trust me." Molly smiles at her sadly.

"I know Lu, but I just ... wanted to handle it alone. I _thought _I could handle it alone."

"You told Lily. And Jack. Why didn't you tell me?" Points out Lucy.

"Jack is the _Father_," She answers and mutters, "Unfortunately. And Lily-"

"She didn't really have a choice. I walked in on her throwing up." I laugh. Everyone joins in.

"So ... about Jack," Starts James, "Your Dad won't really do anything, we all know that ... but I'm going to hex him into the middle of last year when we get back to school!"

"Me too." Says Al, and Louis and Hugo nod their heads.

"Don't be stupid boys." Says Vic. Teddy agrees with her. That surprises me until he says:

"Yeah. I agree with Vic. You can't just hex them in the middle of the hallway, you have to be subtle - prank them. BADLY! And while your at it you can prank Lily's boyfriend!" He grins in his way only he can do. I smile but shake my head.

"God, not this again Teddy-bear. Leave it alone, will you." I tell him. But no one listens to me.

"See we would Teddy ... but she won't tell us who it is!" Says Al, and looks at me accusingly. Merlin, if he only knew.

"Can we please get back to talking about Molly's life."I ask. I think I said it a little too urgently because Vic and Rose both give me a weird look, but luckily the boys don't seem to notice.

"Aren't you worried Molly. Not just about being a Mother but - if my calculations are correct - the baby should be born in May. That's right in the middle of your exams. You can't be walking around Hogwarts with a massive belly, carrying all those books, getting bumped into. And don't even get me started on how stressful it will be. What are you going to do?" Asks Vic. A little bit of panic ignites in Molly's brown eyes, but for the most part she stays calm.

"I don't know. Maybe I can do them from home or ... I don't know. I just thought I'd cross that bridge when I came to it." There is a dramatic gasp from Freddie and we all look at him as if to say "why are you gasping".

"Oh my Merlin! Molly Weasley not planning ahead? I never thought we'd see the day." He puts on a fake shocked voice. Molly points at her stomach.

"Well, I didn't exactly plan this now did I?" She smiles, a little sadly.

"Did you mean what you said to your Dad, Molly? About how you care about the baby, how you want it?" Asks Roxie. Molly nods.

"Yeah. I mean, it's scary as hell and I have no clue what I'm going to do ... but I feel almost ... protective over this baby. I'm not going to give it up."

"Did you - Did you ever consider giving it up? Like for adoption or something?" Asks Rose.

"Of course I did ... for about a week. I was so scared when I realised, thought I was way over my head. And yeah, I considered it but then I knew I just ... couldn't. After I told Jack, he suggested I ... _get rid of it, _and I slapped him in the face. There was no way I was giving up my baby, but, of course, that doesn't mean I was any less terrified." Everyone laughs when she says that she slapped Jack in the face, and Dom high-five's her, though the boys do seem quite angry about it - the tips of Teddy's hair have gone red. Everyone seems quite happy for the rest of the evening and then we go up to bed. Molly sleeps peacefully and so do I.

When we go downstairs in the morning all the adults take turns at hugging Molly, telling her it'll all be ok, saying how we'll all support her. Everyone except Uncle Percy, who didn't come back last night. Molly is convinced that he hates her but we all tell her that's nonsense.

"You have to understand Molly," Says Uncle Bill, "You're his little girl and you always will be. You're still a child yourself and he always thought that he would have a lot more time to prepare for something like this."

"That doesn't give him the right to talk to our daughter the way he did!" Points out Aunt Audrey, who is still really, really mad.

"No, Audrey, it doesn't. But he is entitled to a bit of alone time to get his head around the idea. I'm sure when he comes back he'll be ... better about things." Says Uncle Bill. Aunt Audrey just pulls a face and doesn't reply. After breakfast her and Molly floo to St Mungos to make sure everything is Ok with the baby. While they are away I go outside and make a snow-woman (got the idea from Caleb's letter) holding a little snow-baby. My Mum comes out just as I'm putting on the finishing touches.

"That's really good, Darling." I smile at her and look at my sculpture proudly. It is quite good.

"Thanks Mum. What are you doing out here?" I ask her. Her face gets a weird expression. One she wears when she wants to talk about something akward or strange.

"All of us adults, we were talking, and ... Well, with Molly's situation ... We were- we were all wondering ... how many of you, I mean, you haven't ... have you?" She stutters and I am very confused.

"Haven't what, Mum?" I question.

"You haven't ... had _sex _have you?" Asks my Mum. I feel myself blush beet-red but I look my Mum in the eyes so she knows I'm not lying.

"No, Mum ... I haven't, um, y'know ... done _that_." She looks relieved momentarily.

"And your brothers, your cousins, they haven't ...?" This time I look at the ground.

"You'll have to ask them that question." I mutter. I hear my Mum sigh and I look up. She has one hand covering her face. Then she takes a deep breath and shakes her head.

"Never mind. I don't want to know." She laughs. And then she lets it go and goes inside. I love my Mum. She's so ... cool. For a Mum, anyway. When Molly gets back, she runs outside to tell me how it went.

"Well, is everything ok?" I ask her, worried about my little Godchild.

"Yeah. Well, the woman said that the baby was a little bit small, and she gave me a row for not telling someone sooner but apart from that ... my baby is completely healthy." She smiles and subconsciously rubs her stomach. I grin and give her a hug.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" I wonder aloud. She shakes her head and I make a pout-y disappointed face.

"No. It's a bit early. She said I could come back in maybe 2 weeks and find out but I don't think I want to. I'm kinda just getting used to it and if I find out the gender ... it makes it more serious somehow. I know I shouldn't, like, block it out - and I'm not - I've just had a ... very stressful couple of days."

"I get it. Besides, baby clothes come in all sorts of colours - yellow, white, green, orange, red ... ok I'm out."

"I am not dressing my child in _orange."_ We laugh and then she looks at my sculpture, "Is that me? It's really good." I look at it again. It does sort of look like Molly, I guess.

"I guess. I was thinking about you when I made it but I wasn't really aiming for you if you know what I mean." We go inside. Sitting at the kitchen table, head in hands, is Uncle Percy, deep in conversation with Aunt Hermione and my Mum.

"Daddy? When did you get back?" Uncle Percy looks up and gives Molly a brief smile.

"Hey. Em, I just got in. I was hoping we could talk. About las-"

"Where's Mum?" Molly interupts.

"She, uh, She went upstairs. She doesn't want to talk to me, she's pretty mad. You know how she gets."

"Can you blame her? You did just abandon her and your daughter at a time when they needed you most." I say sarcastically without thinking. I cover my mouth in shock that I had actually said what I was thinking.

"Lily!" Scolds my Mum, but I can see in her eyes that she's slightly impressed.

"No, she's right, Ginny." He says to me then addresses Molly, " It was wrong of me to just leave, no matter how shocked I was. I'm not saying I'm not disappointed, or angry, but I'm not angry at _you. _I know you didn't ... I mean, gahh. Look, I love you. You are my daughter and I love you, that's all that matters. Am I upset about what this might mean for your future? Yes. But I will be there for you. No matter what." He tells her, his eyes glistening with tears. Molly smiles.

"I would cry, but I think I've run out of tears. I love you too, Daddy." She says and runs to him. They hug for a while until my Mum goes to get Aunt Audrey. She refuses to talk to Uncle Percy for a while, being the hilariously stubborn person she is, but then finally hugs him and they all smile. I feel like an outsider watching it, but I'm happy for Molly. I know life's just going to get harder for her, but right now, with her parents knowing about and excepting the baby, life must seem pretty damn close to perfect.

Damn close ... but not quite. The story of my life.

_**IMPORTANT - So another un-eventful chapter but the next one will be better. IT'S THE NEW YEARS EVE PARTY! LOTS of drama. Lily and Caleb WILL BE REVEALED. And there will be a few HINTS at other secrets too. Look forward to fun, fights and drama!**_

_**Read, Review, Please give any and all opinions that you have - as much detail as possible would be much appreciated. xx**_


	36. Happy New Year (Part 1)

CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX

HAPPY NEW YEAR (PART 1)

New Year's Eve comes quickly. For the last week things have been surprisingly calm. Well, as calm as they can be. The boys have been playing Quidditch and having snowball fights, Rose has been reading (as usual), Dom has been hanging out with Vic and Teddy, helping them plan the wedding, I have been hanging out with Molly and Roxie has been shut up in her room doing Godness knows what. I haven't seen much of Lucy since she's been visiting all her friends. Like I said, things have been calm. So calm that I forgot to tell them about Caleb and I - again! I was going to tell them today, but with the party tonight everyone is so busy getting things organised.

After a quick mid-afternoon dinner, we are told to go get ready for the party. I walk up the stairs with Molly who is blabbering away about how excited she is. She's been so happy since her secret came out and I'm happy for her. But right now I'm sort of nervous about Caleb coming here. He'll be so upset that I haven't told them, think I'm ashamed of it or something. When we get to our room Molly shuts the door and gives me a look.

"Ok, what's wrong? You haven't listened to a word I've said."

"It's just ... Caleb's going to be here tonight and I still haven't told everyone about us, which I promised I would. He'll be really pissed." I sigh. Molly smiles sympathetically.

"I'm sure he'll be so happy to see you that he doesn't care. And so what if he does? It's New Years Eve, he'll get over it after a few minutes. It's hard not to get caught up in the atmosphere at our parties."

"I suppose you could be right. Oh well, I'll worry about it later. Let's get dressed."

"Yeah and then I'll help you with your make-up ok? You'll be so gorgeous that Caleb won't even remember his own name." She laughs.

I grab my dress and heels and go into the bathroom to get changed. The ice-blue dress fits my body perfectly, the top half as tight as a second skin and floaty and elegant from the waist down. It is long - reaching mid-calf - and the style, as well as the colour, suits me to a T. The silver high heels, embedded with little crystals, sparkle even in the tiny amount of light in the bathroom. They give me a few extra inches - though nowhere near Caleb's height - and they make my ankles look slender and girly. All in all I look awesome - thank you Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill!

All of the good make-up is on the dressing table in the room so I have to go out there to do it and my hair.

"Molly, are you dressed? Can I come in?" I shout through the door.

"Yes." She replies. And I walk into the room. Molly looks lovely. She is wearing a black and white polka-dot dress with a flaring skirt and halter neck. It's tight at the chest but has lots of room to hide her baby-bump, and reaches just below her knee. She is wearing strappy red sandles with little heels and a bright red bolero cardigan.

"Oh, Molly, you look great." I gasp. She shakes her head.

"Thanks, but not as great as you. You look amazing, so grown up." I thank her and she offers to do my make-up and hair, if I do hers. I agree. She sits down at the seat first and the first thing I do is straighten her short, wavy hair. Then I appy foundation, big smoky eyes with long black eyelashes, defined cheekbones and big red, shiny lips. Very sexy. Very 60's. Molly puts in contacts instead of her glasses and looks in the mirror.

"Oh Lily, thank you. It looks great." She grins and I shrug modestly, "Okay, okay, my turn." I sit down and close my eyes for a good 20 minutes while Molly fusses with my hair and make-up and face wipes. Finally she takes a step back and smiles.

"Ok, you can look now." I turn and look in the mirror. The girl in front of me has big brown eyes, with dark blue lids, black eyeliner and thick black lashes. Her lips are skin-coloured but very glittery and glossy, and her cheekbones are high on her face. Her orange hair, sprayed with some kind of glitter, cascades in ringlets down her back, almost to her tiny waist. She looks grown-up, and mature. And gorgeous. The image of who I want to be. It takes me a minute to realise that the girl in the mirror is me. I gasp.

"Oh Molly. I look ... amazing. You could do this for a living y'know." I tell her. She smiles and laughs.

"Ok, Ok. We better go down before-" She is interrupted by Uncle Ron shouting.

"Kids! Everyone get down here, people are starting to arrive! Hurry up!" I look at Molly and she looks at me. We grin.

"Before _that_ happens." She finishes. And we go downstairs.

Within an hour the party is in full swing. Nobody is drunk yet but they are damn near close. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione - who are both a little tipsy - are giggling like teenagers under the mistletoe, whilst Hugo makes puking gestures behind them. Rose has a book in her hands but isn't really reading it, instead looking up and laughing at Dominique's ridiculous dancing with Frank Longbottom (her best friend). Hagrid is taking up most of the corner sofa and complaining loudly to Professor Slughorn (who retired before I got to Hogwarts but stays in contact with my family) about some ghastly beast or another. Slughorn just nods and hiccups. Louis is snogging the face off Mel in the shadowy part of the room where they think nobody can see and Rikki isn't here yet. I am currently dancing with Molly, while watching James and Fred take turns at sneaking sips of my Dad's firewhiskey while he isn't looking. Uncle Percy comes over to me and Molly.

"Molly. Maybe you should sit down for a while, you've been dancing for a while and-" I block out Uncle Percy's rant and roll my eyes at Molly. He's been like this for the last few days. Instead of being angry or distant he's gone into super-protective-Dad/Grandad mode, Always worrying about Molly and the baby: "Molly. Maybe you shouldn't eat that", "Molly. Maybe you should put on a jumper". Molly, this, Molly, that. It's a wonder Molly hasn't gone mad. But I think she's just happy he seems to have come to terms with the idea.

"Dad." Interupts Molly, "It's a party. Go have fun, I'm _fine!_" Uncle Percy opens his mouth as if to protest but is then pulled off by Aunt Aundrey. She winks at us as if to say "your welcome".

However, about 5 minutes later we do sit down for a rest. My Mum comes bustling into the room with a tray full of little nibbles and stuff and starts offering them to everyone. She won't relax until later, after Dad slips her a drink to calm her down. She's like this every year. On her way past Dad she lightly hits him on the ear, muttering about how he could help her. But she doesn't mean it. If anyone tries to help her she usually shouts at us and tells us not to bother her. There is a faint noise but I ignore it. Then I hear it again, a knock at the door.

"Oh that's the door," Says my Mum. She can't get it because her hands are full. She looks around the room and spots James and Fred, sneaking Firewhiskey, "James! I have a right mind to kill you but since this is a party, I'll forget what I just saw if you go and answer the door." James sighs and mutters something like "make Fred answer the door" but got up anyway. He doesn't come back into the room for 5 minutes and when he does, Rikki is with him. They are holding hands and her lipstick is smudged. Lovely. The second she spots me she drops James' hand and runs over to hug me.

"Lily! I missed you so much. Merry Christmas. Happy New Year! Oh how are you? What's been happening?" She screams in my ear. I wince.

"Woah. Calm down Rikki, did James slip you some Firewhiskey out there or something? Geez, you're so hyper." She laughs.

"Sorry. I'm just so excited, I haven't seen you guys in ages. Plus, I'm a little bit dizzy. James is such a good kisser and out there it was like-"

"Ewww. Ew. Ew. Rikki too much info. That's my brother and ... ew." She giggles again. Who is this girl and what has she done to the real Rikki? Or rather, what has James done to her?

"Sorry, Lils? So where's Mel? And where's the _boyfriend_?"

"Mel is over there. With her tounge down my cousin's throat. You should probably go remind her to come up for air or something. And _the boyfriend _isn't here yet." Rikki smiles and walks off after muttering a quick, sarcastic "good luck".

Turns out I don't have to wait long. Within 15 minutes Caleb walks into the livingroom, wearing a pair of black jeans and a red shirt. He looks amazing. I swear, when he walks into the room I see through a haze of glittering pink air and hear violins in my head. All of my body is telling me to run to him - and I almost do. He doesn't see me though, not yet. Instead he straightens his back, squares his shoulders and walks toward Al, as if preparing for the fight. I would have laughed at the shock on his face when Al pulled him in for a short man-hug, if it hadn't been followed by a look of hurt. Shit, I didn't mean to hurt him. He sits down next to Al and his eyes scan the room. For me. I'm already looking at him when he spots me. His eyes widen as he takes in my appearance - I am looking pretty hot tonight - and I smile at him sheepishly. He smiles back but looks pointedly at Al and shoots me a questioning look. I gesture for him to follow me and walk out the room, into the hall. He comes out a few seconds behind me and I check that the coat closet is empty before pulling him in behind me. I turn on the light and take a deep breath before turning round to face him.

I don't know what I'm expecting. Anger? Saddness? Disappointment? Anything but what I get probably.

The second I turn around he grabs my waist with one hand and cups my face with the other. I'm so close I can feel his breath fanning across my cheek. Feel his heart beat against my chest.

"Hi Brown-eyes." He whispers before kissing me fiercly. I moan at the way his lips mould so perfectly with mine. I've missed this so much. It's like now, kissing Caleb, I can _breath_ better. I feel like _someone._ He nips at my bottom lip with his teeth and I gasp. He uses this oppourtunity to plunge his tounge in my mouth and I respond enthusistically. By the time we pull apart - which takes a while - I have somehow ended up pushed up with my back against the wall, my arms around his neck and there are 3 coats lying on the floor. We are both breathless. We stare at each other for a while in silence. Then I sigh.

"I'm so sorry Caleb. I was going to tell them but then I kept putting it off, and then Molly told everyone about the baby, and then I forgot. I'm sorry if you're mad and-"

"Lily, Lily, shhh. I'm not mad, I just - wait, Molly's _pregnant_?" He asks. I nod but ask a completely different question.

"You aren't mad? Or upset? Why?" I ask. I know Caleb and I was so sure he would be upset.

"Well, to be honest I didn't think you would tell them. Hoped - yes - but I knew how hard it would be. So I have a plan." I grin and raise an eyebrow at him.

"A plan? What sort of plan?" I ask him. He just taps the side of his nose and winks. I laugh like I haven't been able to in weeks and kiss him quickly. This doesn't seem to satisfy him because he is just about to kiss me again when the door opens. My heart skips about a million beats until I see Molly standing there. I sigh, relieved, and then I look at Caleb who has moved far away from me - about as far as you can in a closet - and has turned a shade of bright red. Molly and I burst out laughing.

"It's OK Caleb. I told Molly." I smile at him. And Molly nods.

"Yeah, she did. So consider yourselves very lucky it was _me _who caught you. Al's looking for you," She says to Caleb, "And I'm looking for you Lils. Fred sneaked a bottle of Firewhiskey and everyone has gone up to his room to play Truth or Dare - the drinking game version. Everyone is joining in. So let's go." Truth or Dare is a common occurance at our parties. And the adults are too tipsy to notice that we have dissapeared for a while.

"Aren't you ... um?" Says Caleb, akwardly, pointing at Molly's belly.

"Pregnant? Yeah. That's why I've got this." She says and pulls out a bottle of water.

We all walk up the stairs and into Freddie's room in silence, trying not to alert the adults to our whereabouts. Right before we go in Molly pulls me back and waves her wand in my face.

"What was that for?" I ask and she whispers in my ear:

"Lipstick. Smudged." I thank her and we go in.

This should be fun. As long as nobody asks any akwward questions.

_**OK ... so I know I promised that everyone would find out in this chapter but I ended up writing more than I had expected. But it will DEFINETLY be in the next chapter, I swear. And I promise I will update soon. So apart from my broken promise ... what do you think?**_

_**Read, Review, My love, thanks, and apologises xxx**_


	37. Happy New Year (Part 2)

CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN

HAPPY NEW YEAR (PART 2)

"Ok, so everyone knows the rules?" Asks James, when everyone gets to Fred's room. By "everyone" I mean my family - Teddy and Vic included, Frank, Alice, Mel, Rikki, Lorcan, Lysander, Mitch and Sam (friends of Hugo and Louis). The rules are simple. Someone spins the bottle and whoever it lands on chooses Truth or Dare. The spinner of the bottle comes up with a dare/question and the person does it. If they refuse to do a dare they have to take a drink of Firewhiskey (or water if you are Molly or Lucy) and do a truth. It works the other way too. If you lie, like in Never Have I Ever, your hair will go green. Everyone nods to James' question.

"I'll start." Says Roxie and spins the bottle. It lands on Alice, "Okay ... um, Alice ... who do you hate most in the world and why? But it has to be someone you _know._" Alice has a thinking look on her face. Alice is such a lovely person, I can't imagine her hating anyone. But after a few moments of silence she seems to have an idea.

"Professor Fidenchi. He has some kind of hatred towards me and I don't know why. I had my first ever detention a few weeks ago because he caught me passing a note to someone during class. _And_ he told my Dad. I hate him."

"Oh my god, how can you hate someone so _gorgeous._" Sighs Dom, dramatically and a few of the girls nod in agreement. Myself included.

"Ok, Ok. Right now you spin, Alice." Says James, so Alice spins the bottle. This time it lands on me.

"Dare." I say before they can ask me. I would usually go for truth but I don't want them asking any akward boyfriend questions.

"Really?" Alice raises an eyebrow, "Ok. I dare you ... to go downstairs and ask Slughorn if you can borrow his thong. When he looks shocked or disgusted or whatever, tell him you meant, like, sandals and that he is dirty minded." There is a moment of laughter while I groan and roll my eyes then I stand up. Alice comes with me to make sure I do it.

After my embarassing, stupid dare I go back upstairs with a giggling Alice. The second we walk through the door she just nods at everyone and they all laugh and applaud me. I take a mini bow. When everyone is settled I spin the bottle and it points towards Al.

"Truth or Dare?" I grin at my brother, evily. He smirks and says,

"Truth" I think for a while before having the perfect idea.

"Albus ... When you were about ... 5 years old, what did you want to be when you grew up?" I ask him knowing full well the answer. Albus tells everyone some crappy lie and seconds later his hair glows toxic green, "Nu-uh Albie, Tell the truth."

"Urgh ... fine. When I was little - like, _really_ young - I wanted to be a ... a ballerina." He mutters and blushes. Everyone laughs.

"Oh yeah, I remember now." Chuckles Teddy, "You used to try to get James to re-inact Swan Lake with you. For Christmas you asked for tickets to a muggle ballet performance." This makes everyone laugh harder. I look at Caleb and see he is laughing so hard he is crying. God, he has an amazing laugh. And smile. And everything.

"Yeah, yeah, let's move on. I'm gonna spin now. And I'll kill you tomorrow." He says, looking at me. The bottle points to Caleb. I suddenly stop laughing.

"Truth or Dare, Caleb?"

"Truth." Says Caleb, my heart sinks. Maybe this was his "plan".

"Why do you vanish all the time and lunch and stuff, and where do you go?" Asks Al, curiously.

"I - I, um ..." He hesitates. This is it. It's all going to come out and- "Forfeit. I want a dare." Says Caleb and grabs the bottle of Firewhiskey. He takes a chug before sitting the bottle down and wiping his mouth. Albus looks annoyed and hurt and Caleb is very obviously avoiding his glare.

"Fine. I dare you to - to ... hang on." Says Al and then runs downstairs. He comes back up with a tray of ice cubes, "I dare you to tuck in your shirt and tuck your jeans into your socks and put ice cubes down your shirt and jeans. You have to keep them there and let them melt. Caleb makes a face but nods and takes the ice cubes. Heputs them down his clothes and he looks absolutely freezing. I feel sorry for him, but I still laugh. Caleb spins and it lands on Fred. He picks truth.

"What is your worst fear?" Asks Caleb. Freddie thinks for a minute and then grins.

"School. No -The world running out of alcohol and food!" He says and we all laugh. It's no surprise when his hair glows green.

"A serious answer,Freddie." Laughs Vic.

"Em ... ok, I don't like blood, I guess." He says it seriously. But his hair stays green.

"You need to tell the truth or it will stay that way." James laughs. Fred shakes his head.

"I honestly can't think of anything. Something must be wrong with the spell." Insists Fred, but I don't think he's being fully honest.

"Nothing's wrong with the spell Freddie, your hair only glows if you _know _that you're lying." Rose informs him. Fred sighs.

"Fine, ok, I'm scared of ... I don't know. Stuff. Growing up, not being able to get a job ... not having Rox to lean on anymore. The class clown won't get me anywhere." There is a silence while people take it in. Not so much me, but the older ones ... it seems to hit them. Soon they have to leave Hogwarts and get jobs and homes. After a while Teddy sighs loudly, but in a funny way.

"God, Freddie, you sure know how to kill a good atmosphere. Look guys, it's not that bad. Work, life, stuff - you get the hang of it pretty quickly. And you don't have to know what you want to do right away." He says. Teddy's an Auror. A good one too. The job isn't as dangerous as it used to be, seeing as how there aren't any Death Eaters or Dark Lords to capture. Freddie reaches out and spins the empty bottle. It points towards Hugo.

"Truth or Dare, oh cousin of mine?" Grins Fred. He bounces back quick!

"Truth." He nods, without hesitating. Nobody wants to be on the recieving end of one of Freddie's dares.

"Hmmmmmm. Ok, easy one. Have you ever been in a fight, who with and why?"

"That's 3 questions." Points out Hugo but answers anyway, "Only once. I punched Everette Kentsworth in the face in October. Then I hexed him so that everytime he tried to punch me back or grab his wand, his hand turned into a lobster claw."

"Cool." Laughs Fred and high-fives Hugo.

The game goes on for an hour or two this way. Laughing, joking, embarassing truths, even more embarassing dares. About 5 minutes before Midnight we all go back downstairs to spend the rest of the night with our family.

"Honey. Lily." Smiles my tipsy Mother when I get into the livingroom. I hold back a laugh at the sight of her smiling face, "Where have you been? I missed you, darling. It's almost New Year, you know?" I nod.

"Yeah, Mum, I know."

"Where were you? Were you with your boyfriend? Don't worry, I won't tell your Father!" She tells me, trying and failing to whisper.

"No, Mum, I wasn't with my boyfriend." I smile. She seems to have an idea and looks around the room.

"Where is he anyway? I want to meet him. You said you were going to bring him, is he here?" She asks me, like an excited child. I don't really think that's the alcohol - she's like this all the time.

"He's, um - I - I mean ..." I trail off not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, Lily, is he here, I want to know too?" Asks James, sarcastically, sneaking uop behind me. I turn round. Behind him is Albus, grinning and nodding. Beside him is Caleb, looking nervous and ... apologetic?

Suddenly the whole room start counting down.

"20 ... 19 ... 18-" Caleb moves closer to me and whispers in my ear.

"I'm sorry, Brown-eyes. I have to." ]

"15 ... 14 ... 13-"

"Sorry for what Caleb? What are you doing?" My Mum and James and Albus are looking at us now, curiously, though they are counting down to. My Dad has also walked over.

"10 ... 9 ...8-"

"This is my plan. I can't keep it a secret anymore. They won't be mad at you though, it's fine."

"5 ... 4 ...3-"

"Caleb what-" As they reach the number 1, and shouts of "Happy New Year" bounce around the room, He grabs me. Caleb pulls me close, though not as close as usual, and kisses me. Another magical, breathtaking kiss. No tounge or anything, just his lips and mine, moving in perfect sinc. It's as easy as breathing, I don't even have to think. Which I don't. I can't think, when he's kissing me. My mind is just a blur of fireworks and rainbows and bubbles.

When we pull apart it feels like everything's changed, though nothing really has. Everyone is still hugging and kissing and clinking glasses. Nobody, except my Mum, Dad and brothers have noticed. But in those few seconds the truth has come out. And it's ... different now. I look into Caleb's violet eyes that I've missed so much, for clues to his emotion. Guilt, Worry, Happiness ... but no regret, which I am glad for. Slowly we turn to look at my family.

My Mum's mouth is hanging open, but a hint of a smile dances in her eyes. My Dad looks extremely uncomfortable and a little bit pissed in a my-daughter-just-snogged-a-boy-in-front-of-me kind of way. James is glaring daggers at Caleb, which is to be expected. And then I look at Albus, the person who's opinion we've been most worried about. He isn't looking at Caleb. He's looking at me, with sadness and betrayal clear in his big green eyes. Guilt settles in the pit of my stomach. Caleb is the first to talk.

"Albus, mate, I'm-" Albus' head whips round so fast I could've blinked and missed it. The look he is giving Caleb is enough to stop his apology in it's tracks. So ... angry. Furious, pissed. Any sadness he feels is completely disguised by his rage.

"_Mate!?_ I'm not your _mate._ Any friendship we had went out the window when you started going out with my sister behind my back! My little sister, Caleb!" The room goes pretty silent and everyone starts looking at us. I duck my head and hide behind my hair.

"C'mon, Albus. I couldn't help it I just-"

"You couldn't help it? Couldn't _stop _yourself from sticking your slimy tounge down my baby sister's throat. Didn't even think about my feelings for a minute?" He takes a breath then looks Caleb straight in the eye, "Get out. I might not be able to make you stop seeing Lily, but I will damn well make sure _I _never have to see you again. Now get out!"

"I'm not just here for you, Albus. It's not up to you whether I leave or not." Says Caleb, calmly, and takes my hand.

Oh Shit! That's done it!

At this Albus lunges forward and takes Caleb by the collar. I move to the side. He brings his fist back and punches Caleb in the face and Caleb pushes him off. I shriek. They both get in another few punches before the shock wears off and Dad and Uncle Ron pull them off each other. I look at my brother - a bloody nose and a rip on his shirt. Then I look at Caleb - a split lip and a eye which will be bruised in the morning. Uncle Ron let's Caleb go instantly, since he doesn't try to struggle, but Dad has to keep a hold of Albus. I run over to Caleb and hug him. I start to cry a little. He hugs me back tightly for a moment and then we pull apart. My Dad clears his throat.

"So, um, Caleb ... why don't you go in the kitchen with Ron and Hermione, see if you can fix that lip?" Caleb looks at him and shakes his head.

"No, it's fine. My Mum's a Healer. I'm gonna go home now, anyway. No point staying where I'm not wanted." He looks at Albus pointedly. He tries to walk out of the livingroom but I grab his hand.

"Stay." I whisper, but he shakes his head sadly, "Fine. I'll let you out." I tell him and walk him to the front door. When we get there he smiles at me, though it seems a little forced.

"So ... that went well." I laugh, tiredly, "At least everyone knows now. No regrets, yeah?" I nod.

"No regrets." I kiss him lightly on the side of his cut lip, "How are you getting home?"

"I'll text my Dad to send my Mum to come and get me." I look at him confused.

"Text? What's that?" I ask. He grins.

"Muggle thing. My Dad's a muggle. It doesn't matter, I'll be fine."

"Ok. Bye, Caleb." I smile.

"Bye, Brown-eyes." He whispers, "And Happy Birthday." He presses a small rectangular box into my hand, kisses my cheek and closes the door.

He's the first person to wish me Happy Birthday, since it's only really been my birthday for about 10 minutes. But it means a lot.

I run upstairs, ignoring my families calls, lock myself in the bathroom and cry.

_**So what do you think? Too sad? Not realistic? Just right? Did Albus react how you thought he would?**_

_**Also, after this dies down, who's secret would you like to come out next. I don't have one for Lucy yet but I think I have everyone else's. Dom, Roxie, and Roses will be quite a big deal, whereas the rest arent THAT big. Though I'm quite fond of Hugos. Confused? Curious? GOOD!**_

_**As always - Read, Review, I love YOU XXX**_


	38. Not Making A Choice

CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT

NOT MAKING A CHOICE

"Lily, open the door, Sweetie." My Mum shouts 10 minutes later through the ensuite door. She, Aunt Audrey, Molly and Aunt Hermione, have been there for the last 5 minutes, trying to coax me out of the bathroom.

"I'm not coming out, everyone's mad at me." I sob. I know I sound ridiculous but in my defense, it's been a hectic night.

"Nobody's mad at you Lily." Says Aunt Audrey. And I laugh.

"Nobody? Albus is. He's so mad. He hates me and-" I break off crying again.

"He doesn't hate you, Darling," My Aunt Hermione tells me, "And you know Albus, he'll be mad for a while and then he'll get over it." But she doesn't sound certain. She sounds like she's trying to convince more than just me.

"No. This is different. He won't forgive this."

"Lily, look, you can believe whatever you want to believe," Starts Molly, "But for Merlin's sake, open the damn door. This is my bathroom too and I am pregnant _and need to pee_." Despite myself, I laugh and open the door. Molly grins at me and my Mum and Aunts look relieved. While Molly's in the toilet I sit on the edge of my bed and wipe my eyes. My Mum wraps her arm around my shoulders and hug me close. Aunt Audrey, Molly and Aunt Hermione go downstairs.

"If you don't want to talk, Darling, that's fine. But I would _like _to know exactly what's been happening. This does involve 2 of my children." She tells me. I sigh loudly.

"I met Caleb and I liked him. And I didn't think he liked me. But then it turns out he did. So we started going out, but we didn't tell anyone because we knew Al would react ... well, like he did. Then I _really_ started to like him - a lot - and I was _planning _on telling everyone over the holidays but I forgot. Then Caleb came here tonight but he wasn't mad and he said he had a plan and it turns out kissing me was his plan and now Albus is mad and I'm just ... I'm so sorry, Mum." I gasp out. My Mum, who had been nodding her head trying to keep up with my rambling explaination, has a sympathetic, slightly confused, look on her face.

"Oh Honey, It's ok. I wish you'd told me but I'm not mad. And Al will forgive you, you know that."

"Do I? Because he doesn't look like he's willing to forgive. But, anyway, it's not me I'm worried about. It's Caleb. He and Al are really close, and he doesn't want to stop being friends but Al ..." I trail off.

"Yes, your brother can hold a bit of a grudge, can't he? But there's nothing we can do about that, Lily. At the end of the day I _can _see Al's point. I don't think it's right to stop talking to Caleb all together but his best friend _did_ keep a pretty big secret from him. And that'll be hard to forgive. Give him time."

"OK, Mum. Thanks."

"Wait, I'm not done. We can't do much about Albus, but I'm more concerned about you."

"Huh? What about me?" I ask, very confused.

"Well, I mean ... just how serious are you with this boy? I mean you said you _really _like him. I was just wondering - um - how long have you been going out? And how far have you gone?" I blush bright red.

"Um- since about, maybe, October. And all we do is kiss, honest." I tell her. Relief is evident in her eyes.

"Ok, Honey. C'mon let's go back downstairs. There's still a party going on and it _is_ your birthday!"

"But Al-"

"Lily, you can't avoid him forever. Let's just get it out of the way now, hm?" I reluctantly stand up and follow my Mum downstairs.

The room goes quite quiet when I walk in. My family all turn to look at me, some shooting me strange looks or encouraging smiles. All except my brothers, who are sitting on a small sofa, the other side of the room. They don't look at me at all. I take a deep breath, to prepare myself, and walk over to where they are sitting. I feel a room full of eyes watching me, as if waiting for another argument to break out. Which it probably will.

"Albus?" He pointedly looks the other way, "Al, talk to me, look at me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm really sorry." He still doesn't look at me. But James does. His expression is unreadable.

"Albus told me to tell you that he isn't speaking to you ever again, unless he absolutely has to."

"What and you're _siding_ with this!? _Supporting_ this!? How could you, James? I thought you would understand. You're going out with _my_ best friend!"

"That's different and you know it. I never kept that from you. You did." He points out. And as much as I hate to admit it, he's right. But I don't give up.

"But even if I had told you I didn't want you two going out, would you have listened? No. Because you're the amazing James-freaking-Potter. _The Chosen One's _first-born. You think you bloody well own Hogwarts and own this family. Well, you don't isn't even your fight! This is between me and Albus so just bugger off." I whisper-shout. It doesn't matter, the whole room hears me anyway.

"Lily!" My Dad says, half scolding me for bad language, half in shock after what I've just said. But I don't care. My Mum mutters something along the lines of "Leave her be, Harry.".

James looks boiling mad but gets up to walk away. Before he leaves he says to Al:

"Just talk to her." Albus turns to look at me, his face void of any or all emotions he may be feelling.

"What do you want me to say, Lily? That I forgive you? That I forgive both of you for betraying me? Lying to me? 'Coz I don't." He tells me.

"Why not? I've said sorry. That's all I can do. What do I have to do to get you to forgive me? To forgive _Caleb?_ Because he hasn't done anything wrong. _I'm_ your sister, _I'm_ the one who betrayed you." I insist.

"_Hasn't done anything wrong?!_ He was supposed to be my best friend. My only friend. I'll never forgive him. Ever." He hesitates, "But I might be able to forgive you ... If you break up with him." I gasp and tears well up in my eyes. But I don't answer, "C'mon Lily. What means more to you. Me - your own brother - or him?"

" I ... I - how can you-? I mean ... God, Albus how can you make me choose?! I know you don't notice me, but surely you've seen how happy Caleb has been lately? You can't do this to me." I cry.

"All I've seen lately is my best friend sneaking off every time he gets a chance, and lying, and keeping secrets. But from the sounds of it ... you've made your decission. You're choosing him over me. Over your own flesh and blood."

" There is. No. Choice, Albus. I'm not choosing anyone. I love you and I ... really like him. That's all there is." I sob. I move to try and hug my brother, because by this point we are both standing, but he moves away. He goes to walk away. I don't know what makes me say it, maybe I'm trying to emotionally blackmail him or something, But as he walks away I say, "It's my birthday you know?" He doesn't turn around.

"Happy birthday, Lily." He says and then he goes upstairs and slams his room door shut. But unlike when Caleb said it, it doesn't feel like a bright spark in the darkness, it feels like the last line in a book. Like the last bar of a song. It feels like goodbye to the good relationship me and Albus once had. And I sink to the sofa as the emotion of it hits me like a fist. Mel rushes over, followed by Rikki, despite the look James gives her, and they take me upstairs, practically dragging me.

How could I have gone to make things right ... and made them 10 times worse?

_**Ok so quite a short chapter but what do you think? I need opinions here, people!**_

_**Also I was thinking instead of Lily's birthday, I just go back to Hogwarts in the next chapter OR I could do 2 more chapters - lily's birthday, and lily meeting Caleb's family. What do youguys think?**_

_**Read, Review, And most of all give me your opinions - good or bad!**_


	39. Happy Birthday To Me

CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME

I wake up at about 10 o'clock in the morning. The first thing I noticed is how squished I feel. This is because Rikki and Mel have somehow crammed themselves in to my bed beside me. I shuffle myself slowly, trying to get comfortable without waking them up. But Rikki's already awake. She grins at me, her panda eyes twinkling.

"Hey, Birthday Girl. How are you feeling?" She asks, but there's no pity in her voice. That makes me feel better.

"I'm OK. How are you?" I sit up and Mel mumbles in her sleep. Rikki looks at her and laughs softly.

"I'm good. Now let's wake up Sleepy-Head here and start opening some prezzies." And before I can stop her she is shaking Mel and saying, "Wake up, Wake up."

Mel sits bolt upright, her hair a mess, and frowns at Rikki.

"Hey, I was having a good dream." She pouts.

"What was it about?" I ask her and she frowns again.

"...I don't remember now. Damn. Oh happy birthday Lil." She tries to hug me akwardly then falls out the bed with a loud THUMP. We burst out laughing, which wakes up Molly.

"Morning." We all say.

"Mornin'" She mutters back then rubs her eyes, "Happy birthday Lily. Are we opening presents?" She asks, noticing the small purple package that Rikki just pulled out from under my bed.

"Uh hu." Nods Rikki, "This is from me." She smiles handing it to me. I open it and inside is a beautiful, intricately designed silver ring with a round pink stone on it. Almost like a Rose Quartz. I gasp.

"Oh Rikki it's gorgeous, than-" I start to thank her but she puts up a finger to stop me.

"It's more than just a pretty ring, Lil, it's a friendship ring." She shows me an almost identical ring on her left hand except with a light blue stone, "When you are upset or need a friend mine will turn pink. And if _I _ever need a friend then _yours_ will turn blue. And the closer we get to each other, the more it fades back to it's original colour - so we can always find each other! Cool, huh?"

"Oh Merlin, thank you so much Rikki. That's amazing." I grin and give her a hug.

"What about me? What if I need a friend?" Says Mel, putting on a pretend sad face. We just ignore her and she rolls her eyes, "Okay, Okay my turn." She tells us and Rikki pulls out a larger, squidgey-er parcel. It's wrapped in shiny ice-blue paper, which I love.

Inside are a few things. A gorgeous silky, silver nightdress with a matching silky pink dressing gown, covered in sliver stars, A pair of fluffy pink slippers, A teddy bear with the words "Worlds Best Friend" printed on it's little pink t-shirt and, at the bottom, a pair of lacy black bra and pants with hot pink trim.

"Mel! What if my Mother sees these. God knows what she'll think I'm doing!" I gasp, as eveyone laughs.

"I - I thou-thought that Caleb might like them!" She hiccups and they all burst out laughing while I blush.

"Well, thank you - everything is beautiful." I say, a little grudgingly. Then Molly grins at me.

"Well I don't have anything you can _open _... but I thought we could go out shopping today, just me and you, and I'll treat you to a few tops. I thought you might like to get out of the house after ... you know."

"Oh, Thank you." I say, and then I remember... " Oh, I have to open Calebs present! I almost forgot" I tell them, then I hop out of bed and run over to the dresser to get it. I sit back down on the edge of my bed and look at the little black box before opening it. Lying on a bed of blue velvet is a silver heart-shaped locked. A cliche, some people might say. A classic in my opinion. When I open the locket I am met by Calebs voice telling me happy birthday, and then I look at the engraving on the left side. It says "To Brown-eyes, No Regrets, Love Caleb." The space for a picture is empty.

"Awwww" Says everyone in a sing-song voice when I show them and Rikki nods in approval.

"The boy has taste, I'll give him that. Wish James had given me a locket for Christmas." She rolls her eyes.

"Why, What did he get you?" Asks Mel, curiously.

"Well, the second I walked through the door last night he handed me a chocolate frog, a gift card to WWW and kissed me into oblivion, which, I mean, hey, I'm not complaining, but it's not exactly romantic. What did Louis get you?"She asks and Mel blushes.

"He bought me a furry jacket and a bunch of flowers, but he send me those in the mail on Christmas day. Last night he didn't give me a _gift_ but he, um..." She trails off going red again.

"He what?" We all question her.

"He told me he loves me."

"Awwwww. What did you say?" Gushes Rikki,while Molly and I look at each other and pull an ew-that's-our-cousin face.

"I told him I love him too." She smiles. I'm glad Mel's happy, even if it is with my cousin. I think they are good for each other.

After an hour Mel and Rikki's parents come to get them so we all get dressed and say goodbye. Molly and I pull on warmer clothes, knowing we will be going shopping soon. I'm wearing an old scarlet jumper, over my black t-shirt, and my favourite blue jeans with brown boots and Molly is wearing black woolen tights and a long sleeved, knee-length black and white dress, with white pumps. It hides her little bump quite well. Then we go downstairs for a late breakfast.

My Mum and the rest of the adults are all in the kitchen, clutching at their coffee and trying to hide their hangovers. Roxie, Vic, Lucy and Dom are also there, eating breakfast and talking. They shut up when they see me so we can guess what they were talking about. Luckily James and Al seem to still be in bed. Molly and I go over to the table and pile our plates with toast and eggs, which are layed out on the table.

"You look nice girls. Going out?" Asks Aunt Audrey.

"Yeah, We were planning on going to muggle London for a bit of shopping." I nod. My Mum gives me a look.

"I'm not sure if I'm ok with that. It's your birthday and usually we spent time together on birthdays. It's kind of a tradition." She points out.

"I respect that, Mum, I really do. But to be honest, after last night, I'm not sure _the family_ will be wanting to spend time with me. And I kind of just want to get out of the house for a bit." I tell her, and she puts on her thinking face.

"Come on Ginny" Says my Dad, nudging her, "I think it's a good idea. I went in to check on Al this morning and I get the feeling he won't be, um, _particularly nice _even if it's her birthday." This makes me sad, but I try not to show it. Finally my Mum nods.

"Okay, but let me apparate you there. I do trust you Mol, but I have more experience apparating than you" She half-jokes. I think this is fair, so I nod. Molly and I finish our breakfast and we go.

I have a really good day actually. We talk and laugh and get cakes in a little cafe. And by the time we are ready to go home, I have 3 new tops and a skirt, curtosy of Molly. We apparate home just in time for dinner, despite my begging to stay out.

"We can't" Molly had said, "I'm glad you had fun Lil, but you can't avoid him forever."

But it turns out, even if I can't avoid _him, _he can avoid _me_. He didn't show up for dinner, though James did (and said nothing the whole time). After an akward meal there was a cake and everyone sang Happy Birthday and I got presents and hugs but it all felt ... sad. Because my brother wasn't there.

I went to bed as early as I could without seeming rude. Right before I went to sleep I thought bitterly, Happy Birthday To Me.

_**I know, I know, It's been forever. SORRY. To be honest, Ive been having massive writers block. This chapter is just a filler, and I plan on going back to Hogwarts in the next one. xxxx Thanks for sticking with me**_


	40. The Consequences Of Being A Traitor

CHAPTER FORTY

THE CONSEQUENCES OF BEING A TRAITOR

The holidays passed in a silent, akward blur. Al didn't talk to me once, not even to say "Pass the salt". Then after my Mum's "Have fun, and remember boys - look after your sister" speech, to which both boys rolled their eyes, we sat on the train and haven't been within 10 metres of each other since. It's awful but it's been OK.

2 weeks back at school and things have been OK. OK, but not great.

Rikki hardly ever sits with us in the Great Hall anymore. She sits with James and he refuses to sit anywhere near me, being that I'm the _traitor _I am. Sometimes I'll look over and see her staring at us, upset. I just smile at her, sadly, and she looks away. I can't find it in myself to be mad at her though. She's still one of my best friends, and besides, who am I to judge. I chose my boyfriend over my _brother_, technically (though I don't like to think about it that way).

But Louis sits with Mel and me most of the time, just like he's been doing for weeks now, and he treats me the same as he always has. I love him for that. I saw Al asking him how he could sit with me - as if sitting _near_ me was equal to some kind of betrayal! He told Al that it was none of his business and all he wants to do is sit with his girlfriend and if I happen to be at the table then so be it. He refuses to take sides.

I thought Al would stop talking to him after that but he seemed to forgive Louis quickly. Apparently I'm the only one he can't forgive. Louis isn't the only one who refuses to take take sides but ... he's the most vocal about it. The rest of our cousins stick with their own friends and send me apologetic looks, never saying anything. Rose, however, _has _taken a side. My side! She now refuses to talk to Al and James except to tell them what complete and utter arseholes they are. It's actually quite funny.

Another change in my daily life -the best change- is that I get to spend loads more time with Caleb. He sits with us at lunch and dinner, and sometimes I'll make him cover his ears while I say the password and he'll come sit by the fire with me in the Gryffindor common room. He got a couple of "why is a Slytherin in here?" looks the first time, but nobody says anything. He looks a bit sad though. I think it's hard on him, not having any friends. And when people in school found out they said all sorts of horrible things about him. "He's such a bad friend, poor Al.", "He's such a player, he'll dump her in a few days, why ruin a family over it?" etc etc. They even accused that he's messed with my mind because "there's no way that she'd fight with her brother, in her right mind. She's never even had a boyfriend!" - As if I can't make up my own mind about who I like!

Then Hailey Frockler printed her expose. And I thought for sure things would get worse.

_**Little Lily's Little Lies**_

_**Welcome back to Hogwarts everyone. I hope you had an eventful Christmas - because Lily Potter sure did! Oh yes, our sources report that her holiday was filled with drama, tears and, you got it, more drama. Well, isn't Drama every one of the Potters' middle names? **_

_**In our previous articles, you may remember a SECRET BOYFRIEND being mentioned, one that Ms Lily was not too keen on revealing to the rest of the clan, but that was only a rumour, an assumption.**_

_**Now, though, that rumour has been confirmed. And we here at **_**Hogwarts Weekly **_**can put a name to that mystery boy. And a face, and a background etc etc. Because The FORMERLY Quiet One's mystery man is none other than our half-blooded hearthrob Caleb Fernby. A Slytherin, A 5th year, And her Brother's best friend! How many of you were expecting that, huh?**_

_**Apparently the affair has been going on for months behind everyone's backs and you can bet that when the truth came out this Christmas, there was an EXPLOSION of anger, heartbreak and betrayal. **_

_**Our sources say that the lovebirds were caught in a *cough* compromising *cough* position by her brother, The Golden One himself, and a massive fight broke out.**_

_**Albus, who we already know has a violent streak after he "alegedly" punched his sister last year, threw the first punch but soon everyone was joining in. A broken, bloody Caleb, was finally thrown out into the street by Lily's enraged parents and was forbidden to come near the innocent young girl again. But is she still innocent? Our sources think otherwise.**_

_**But Lily and Caleb - too in love to be kept apart by even her family's rules - have stayed together and have been shunned. Lily's family are upset and refuse to talk to her, Caleb has been left friendless and alone. All of this begs the question ... What problem is next for the Potter family? We will let you know when we find out!**_

_**Reported By Hailey Frockler**_

I was so mad when I read it, so was Caleb, but then something amazing happened. People who had been mouthing off about us, feeling sorry for Al, suddenly changed their minds. Turns out that Hailey's story, which was meant to make Caleb appear as some Cradle-Snaching, sneaky Slytherin that stole my innocence and _me_ the kind of girl who _gives it up _at the drop of a hat and betrays her family, made me and Caleb look like the victims. We are two people so in love, yet tragically being kept apart by my disapproving family. We defy the rules, getting shunned in the process, because our love is that strong. It's like a play we talked briefly about in Muggle Studies though I can't for the life of me remember the name. In any case, the article made people decide to take our side over Al's. But that made Al hate me morel. In fact that was the one time he actually spoke to me. Well, more like shouted.

***FLASHBACK***

I'm walking down the hall, on my way to Potions, when I bump into my brother. I fall over, like I usually do and he reluctantly sticks out his hand to help me up. This would make me happy if his green-eyed glare wasn't burning a hole in the middle of my forehead. He's about to walk about, and I don't want him to so I quickly blurt out:

"I'm sorry." I mean about bumping into him, but the apology sounds so ... _sincere. _Too over-the-top for the circumstances. He, being the brilliant Golden One, picks up on this.

"For what? For being too high and mighty to watch where you're going? Or for turning the whole school against me? Or, are you finally coming to your senses and apologising for sucking-face with my best mate!?" He says. His voice starts quiet but dripping with sacrasm, and ends with him screaming in my face. Luckily, most people have gone to class but there are some stragglers who stick around to see the show. I'm so angry that I start to stutter and then scream.

"Al- Albus - I-I - for bumping into you. About the article - you can't blame that on me, I never wanted, I mean, I didn't want people to take _sides _over this. It's between _us._ Just you and me. No one else. And that includes James, so you can tell him to _butt out._ And about me _SUCKING-FACE _with Caleb ... I'm not sorry! Not one bit, so you can just _fuck right o-"_

"Lily Potter!" Shrieks Professor Flitwick, the tiny Charms teacher who never quite retired, from the entrance to his classroom, "Explain to me why you are disturbing my lesson with your bad language and loud volume? Detention!"

Albus sniggers and Flitwick looks at him as if he's only just realised he was there.

"Oh a little sibling spat? I've heard the rumours ... Well maybe you can sort out your issues tomorrow night ... in detention Mr Potter." He states, then slams his classroom door shut.

Al scowls at me for what feels like a lifetime and then looks down and shakes his head.

"Thanks a lot Lily. Couldn't have picked a better time to grow a spine." He smirks sarcastically. Then he walks away and leaves me to register his last words.

***END FLASHBACK***

So that's where I am now, on my way back from the akward detention Al and I just shared. It was horrible, but I just did my lines and left. No words were spoken.

I am just nearing the staircase when my upper arm is grabbed tightly and my mouth is covered with a hand, though I'm too freaked out to even attempt to scream. I'm pulled backwards into a little crook in the wall I've never noticed before. The unknown persons sillouette blocks the only way out and they take their hand off of my arm long enough to pulled their wand out of their pocket and whisper "Lumos."

The sudden light blinds me. Then as my eyes adjust I realise who is in front of me. I sigh.

"What do you want?"

_**What do you think? Good, Bad, OK? Review lots and you will make me so happy that I will make the next chapter really exiting ;)**_


	41. I Hate Quidditch

CHAPTER FORTY-ONE

I HATE QUIDDITCH

"What do you want" I sighed, rolling my eyes a little, annoyed.

"Is that anyway to talk to your favourite cousin?" Asks Dom, pouting at me.

"Sorry", I apologise, "I'm just back from detention with Al. The most torturous 2 hours of my life. And it's been a busy week so, again, what do you want?"

"Is _torturous_ a word?" She says, ignoring me and I give her a look, "OK, Ok, I just wanted to tell you that I'm on your side."

"And you had to drag me into a darkened corner to do that?" I raise my eyebrows incredulously.

"No. I was here waiting for ... someone, and you walked past so I thought "Hey, nows a good time"." She tells me.

"Who were you waiting for?" I ask her, grinning and she scowls at me.

"None of your business." She frows and I laugh.

"Ok, well if that's all I'm going to bed..." I start to walk away and she calls out to me.

"Wait, Lily, were you planning on going to the Slytherin VS Ravenclaw Quidditch game tomorrow?" She questions. I shake my head and give her a look.

"Do I ever go to the Quidditch games?" She opens her mouth, probably to say "No" and I hold up my finger to stop her, "That was retorical. Besides, do you really think Al wants me there?"

"Maybe he doesn't want you there _right now_, but I think it might help. Show him that you are there for him, that you aren't giving up. You aren't giving up are you?"

"No but-"

"Well then. Plus, isn't your new boy-toy the Keeper?" She asks, to which I nod and sigh.

"Fine, I'll go. But I won't enjoy it." I inform her and she ruffles my hair.

"Good girl." She says, as if I'm a child. I know she's just teasing though.

"Don't patronise me. Night Dom." I say, then I walk up the stairs and mutter under my breath, "I hate Quidditch."

"I still can't believe you are coming to watch Quidditch! _Quidditch, _Lily Potter! Merlin." Laughs Rikki, who follows Quidditch are on our way out to the stands. The game is starting in a few minutes. Mel, who like me doesn't like Quidditch grumbles next to us:

"I still can't believe _I'm _coming to watch Quidditch. How did I get roped into this again?" She moans.

"Lily said she was coming, and I always watch, so you said "I'll come because I don't want to spend my Saturday alone"." Says Rikki, matter-of-factly.

"I was only saying that to guilt-trip you. You were supposed to say "Aw, Ok, I'll skip the game just this once and hang out with you." Duh" States Mel and we laugh.

"I honestly don't know why the two of you are moaning. Quidditch is great. And _both _of your boyfriends play Quidditch, you should be more enthusiastic."

"_I'm not moaning._" I point out and both of them give me a look.

"Maybe not now but you did all of yesterday night _and _this morning." Says Mel and I frown.

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did."

"Didn't."

"Did, did, did"

This goes on until we reach our seats and the game begins. Mel feels a bit put out when she turns to try and snog Louis and he moves away, too interested in the game to kiss. But he does put him arm around her waist, which makes her smile. They are so cute.

A 6th year Hufflepuff called Kyle Smoby does the commentary and introduces all the players. I can't help but cheer when he says Caleb's name. And I cheer for Al too, of course.

Now I'm not a big fan of Quidditch, so I don't know all of the rules or anything but I do have a decent grasp on the point of the game. There are three types of ball - Quaffle, Bludger and Snitch. There are seven players in each team - Seeker, Keeper, 2 Beaters and 3 Chasers. Chasers try to score, Keepers try to stop them scoring, Seekers looks for the Snitch and Beaters try to kill everyone. I think that's it.

And that's how it goes for a while. Albus and the Ravenclaw Seeker, Matthew Becket a 6th year, just fly around for a while. They have both obviously been told to stay out of the Beaters' ways and try to find the Snitch. Meanwhile the Slytherin team do a good job of keeping the Quaffle out of the grasp of the Ravenclaws. But when they do get the ball, and repeatedly try to shoot, _my boyfriend_ does an amazing job of blocking their shots. Within the first 15 minutes they get 3 shots and none of them get through.

Ten minutes after that, The score is Ravenclaw:10, Slytherin:40. And I find myself suddenly enjoying it. Strange.

Suddenly, out of the clouds ,appear two flying figures - my brother and Matthew. It's very obvious that they have seen the Snitch and are racing to catch it. Dodging numerous Bludgers and evil, slimy little Ravenclaws trying to knock him out of the sky, my brother remains just that much in front of Matthew. Everyone in the stands is on their feet waiting with baited breath, because we know that this will be the most important few seconds of the game. Even some of the players on the pitch have stopped playing to watch, though most have kept their concentration.

My brother's hand reaches out to grasp something I can't even see, and he leans forward far more than can be safe. He manages to keep his balance though, something I admire because I know I would have fallen off by now. A suddenly ... he stops. The whole off the stands and the pitch is silent in the mili-second he raises his fist in the air, clutching something gold. Then we break into screams and shrieks and wolf-whistles. I cheer, even though I am not in Slytherin, because I am proud of my big brother. And then it happens.

Out of nowhere a bludger comes flying towards Al. I don't know how many other people see it but I am the first to react. I scream.

"ALBUS! MOVE!" I scream to my brother, but he can't hear me over the roaring crowds. Everything starts going in slow motion. The crowds cheering suddenly stops and the warning calls start, but I don't think the team notice the difference.

Then he is struck. In the shoulder, not the head luckily, but then he falls. It's not extremely high up, and for that I'm almost grateful, but it's high enough that I'm screaming and shouting, worried sick. I feel Rikki's arms around my waist, holding onto me, but I shake her off and run down as fast as I can, to the pitch where a small crowd has already formed around my unconcious brother. Most of the students are told that the game is finished and to go back to their common rooms, but my family are allowed down and the ones who weren't present are sent for. I don't notice who's there or who's not. All I see is my brother, lifted onto a strecher and carried up to the Hospital Wing. I'm almost aware of Caleb walking next to me as I follow the people up to the Hospital Wing, talking to me and calling my name, but I'm too trapped inside my own mind. I can't talk, can't to anything, until I know Albus is alright.

I don't know quite what happened for the last 20 minutes, as if I've blocked it out, but all I know is that now I'm sitting at the side of my brother's bed. With Caleb talking in my ear, shaking me, saying my name.

Madame Pomphrey said he would be fine. Let him rest. He's broken one of his legs and his wrist and he's hit his head. But he'll be fine. But it doesn't make me feel any better. Suddenly, because I know Al's going to be OK, I can hear what Caleb is saying to me.

"Lily? Lily, did you hear me? She said he'll be ok. Maybe you should go eat something or have a nap, you look pretty tired or-" I zone him out again. Because I know for sure that I'm not leaving my brother. He didn't leave me when I was unconcious and I won't be leaving him.

It's like something goes off in my head. Something me and horrible and in the back of my head I _know _it's mean but ... it feels like the right thing to do.

In my head I think "How could I choose Caleb over my brother? Why was I so selfish? I have to make it right. I almost lost him." And then I speak.

"Caleb," I start. He looks at me with his big, hopeful, violet eyes, happy that I seem to be coming around, "Please leave."

The look on his face is awful. Like I've ripped out his heart and stomped all over it. But he doesn't question me. He nods once, looks at the ground and leaves. I feel an arm around my shoulder and I look up to see James has sat down next to me. I lean my head on his shoulder and stare at our brother. I can feel my family's eyes on me. Because I was harsh and mean and cold.

Because I broke Caleb's heart. And the worst part is, right now, I can't find it in me to care.

_**So What do you think? If you can find it in me to give REALLY DETAILED REVIEWS I would LOVE that. But any little review will do. I hope you enjoyed it, even if it wasn't my happiest chapterxxx**_


	42. When Your Brother Sucks But

CHAPTER FORTY-TWO

WHEN YOUR BROTHER SUCKS BUT YOUR PARENTS RULE

It's late evening before Al opens his eyes. All the rest of our family have gone to dinner and bed, but James and I have stayed by his bedside. Our parents have been told and are on their way. But Al wakes up just before they arrive.

"Al, Albus? James, wake up!" I exclaim, shaking my brother who had dozed off with his head on my shoulder. His sits up with a start, and Al's eyelids flutter.

"Lily? James?" He says and I hug him tightly, my head on his chest.

"Oh, you're awake. I'm sorry we haven't been talking, I'm so sorry. I was stupid. You're my brother and I need you and I- I was s-so scared." I sob. I feel James' hand on my back and Al's hand on my head, patting my hair in an akward/comforting way.

"Um- Lil - I need oxygen to, y'know ... breath." Chokes out Al and I pull back quickly. I wipe my eyes with a shakey hand.

"Sorry, sorry. I just-" I trail off, stopping myself from crying again. Merlin, at the start of the year I hardly ever cried, now I've turned into weepy central.

"You feel guilty from getting with my best mate and lying to me and then choosing him over me." He states with raised, questioning eyebrows. There's no anger in his voice, no emotion at all, but I can tell he's still mad at me. Swallowed up by my guilt again, I barely notice my parents walk in.

"I -I ..." I have lost the ability to speak under my brother's accusing glare. Surprisingly it's James who jumps to my defense.

"Hey, Al, Leave her alone, will you. She told him to leave, Mate. Caleb was here, and she told him to go. She feels bad enough as it is." He tells Al, even if a little reluctantly.

Al's glare lessens and he looks at me questioningly. There's a split second of akward silence, then my Mum rushes over and kisses all over Al's face while my Dad chuckles under his breath.

"Mu- Mum, Mum! Get off, ugh!" Albus swats at her, but he's grinning.

"No. I. Will. Not. You. Silly. Careless. Boy." She tells him, punctuating each word with a kiss. Then she sits down in the seat across from mine on the left side of Al's bed. Dad sits next to her.

"So ... at least you won the game." Jokes my Dad and my Mum hits him on the side of the head. He rubs his right ear and scowls, "Ow. That was a _joke, _Gin."

"Well I didn't find it funny." She says.

"Relax, Mum, I'm fine. No harm done." Say Al and Mum frowns.

"I would hardly call a couple of broken bones and being unconsious all day _being fine._ Honestly, you could have _died_, did you think about that, huh?" She asks, annoyed - but not really at Al.

"Mum, It wasn't _my _fault." He tells her, astonished that she would imply that.

"Yeah, Mum, that bludger came out of _nowhere._" Insists James and Mum rolls her eyes.

"Yes, well, pay better attention next time, that's all I'm saying."

"But why would I have been paying attention, the game was _over._" Points out Al, and my Mum frowns to herself.

"OK, I suppose you're right. I'm sorry, I'm just upset you're hurt I guess. I'll try to calm down the "overprotective Mother" stuff."

"Good, coz you're doing my head in." Jokes Albus, "Let's change the subject."

"Ok" Says my Mum. Then she turns to face me and raises one eyebrow, " You asked Caleb to leave?" It's a statement but she asks it like a question. I open my mouth with a pained expression on my face. Merlin this is a horrible conversation to have. It's akward, but my Mum doesn't seem to notice. She's never been very good at subtlety.

"Um, yes?" I say.

"Why? I thought you really liked this boy, what changed?" She asks. Obviously she hasn't grasped just how serious Al was about ignoring me because of this.

"Mum ... can-can we talk about this later? Alone." I ask gesturing to my Dad and brothers, who I really don't want hearing this conversation.

"No, darling, we can't. Your brothers and your Father don't mind, just tell me." I can tell she won't let it go so I sigh.

"Well ... I just -um- didn't think, taking into account recent circumstances, that it would be a good idea to have Caleb here when Al woke up. And I was in a weird mood." I tell her, putting it as nicely as I can. Basically, I was a bitch but my Mother doesn't need to know that.

"Oh, so you haven't dumped him then?" Al asks, looking mad again.

"Dumped him? Why would she do that?" Asks my Mum incredulously. Then it seems to dawn on her, "Oh please don't tell me that you've been ignoring him and your sister for the last two weeks?!"

Albus scowls, reluctantly nods, and mutters something about us deserving it under his breath. My Mum looks livid.

"I haven't dumped him. But I thought about it. When you fell, Al, I just ... I felt so guilty. And I wouldn't be surprised if he dumps me, I was that rude to him." I admit. Everyone stares at me with different looks on their faces: My dad's face is half sympathy, half I-wish-I-was-anywhere-else-but-here, James' is unreadable but I _think _it might include a tad of regret, Al's is a bit happy and a bit guilty and my Mother's is just pure outrage.

"Lily Luna Potter! Have I not taught you anything? Ignore your brothers, they're idiots most of the time anyway-"

"Hey!"

"-and do what your heart tells you."

"But my heart wants Albus to not be mad at me, to talk to me again. And I just- just- gahhh." I am lost for words to describe how I feel.

My Mum turns to frown at Al. And then she begins a short rambling speech that leaves everyone shocked.

"I know all of you kids - your cousins too! - don't tell us adults everything that goes on around here. Whether it's because you think we are just not cool, or you know we'd be mad, I don't know. But the fact remains that I am your Mother. I know my children as well as they know themselves and I don't know what you boys are doing, because you _know_ deep-down that shunning your sister is wrong. I know I've taught you that much. I know that you have probably done things you aren't proud of, kept secrets from each other, lied, and I know that that won't be ending any time soon. But your sister apologised and told the truth and that's all she can do. Now get over yourselves and apologise to her because you have been horrible to her recently and now you have managed to guilt her into sabotaging something that makes her happy. You should be ashamed of yourselves. Say sorry." She says, in her low, "I'm deathly serious" voice.

My Dad and I look at her with our mouths hanging open whilst Al and James look at the floor guiltily. James is the first to look up, looking straight at me.

"I- I'm sorry Lil. I don't even know why I was mad. I guess I just didn't like the idea of you growing up, lying to us. But I understand why you did it now. We were awful and quite frankly hypocritical and I really am sorry. I'm not going to pretend to be happy about it, but I don't mind if you go out with Caleb ... he's not so bad." He says. He looks uncomfortable but I can tell how genuine he's being. I reach out and hug my brother for the first time in months and, after a few seconds of stunned silence, he hugs me back.

"I forgive you." I tell him. There is an akward silence after we break apart and everyone except me looks at Al expectantly. Finally he opens his mouth.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. But I still feel I was right. I don't forgive Caleb, I will never approve of your relationship, and he is nothing to me. But I won't ignore you anymore because you are my little sister and I love you, even if you have made the worst descision of your life." He mutters blackly. My Mum glares at him, with sadness hidden behind the anger.

"Albus, I am very dissappointed in you. I would have expected you to be a little more forgiving, but I can see we aren't getting anywhere. Your Father and I have to go back now, We will come back and see you in the morning. Get some rest. I love you all, Goodnight." She says, then she stands, kisses us all on the forehead and walks to the door. My Father pats both of my brothers on one shoulder and walks to the door.

"Lily, can I talk to you out here for a minute." He asks, and I nod, wondering what he wants to talk to me about. My Mother looks at him confused. "Just go up to McGonagal's office and wait for me, Gin, I'll only be a minute." He tells my Mum and she smiles, kisses my cheek and walks away. My Father and I stand outside the Hospital Wing door and he casts a spell to make sure that the boys can't here us.

"What is it Dad?" I ask him, wondering if he's going to pull a James and give me a row about Caleb.

"Well, I had something I planned on giving you for your birthday, but with ... everything, I kind of forgot. So I brought it now." He tells me with a small chuckle. I give him a wry smile and pretend to look around.

"Is it an _invisible _present, Dad?" I joke. My Dad laughs like I just told the funniest joke he'd ever heard and pulls a tiny rectangular box out of his pocket. Then he waves his wand and it grows bigger. He hands it to me.

Curiousity takes over and I pull the lid off quickly. I gasp. I look up at him in shock and he smiles.

"I never planned on giving you this, but I know you can be trusted." He tells me. I can't say anything back, I'm in shock. Because inside this big, blue box ... is the invisibility cloak.

"I-I -"

"I remember when you used to love it, back when you were little, and I used to have to hide it from you. Recently you've grown up a lot. I thought it was time you got it. Besides, if James can be trusted with the map, then you, Little Miss Responsible, can most definetly be trusted with this." He informs me. I suddenly get my words back.

"James has the map? The _Marauders_ Map? Since when?" I ask, wondering when Dad gave it to him.

"Since his 2nd year. He doesn't know that I know he has it though. He "borrowed" it from my desk drawer and I just ... let him keep it. I figured that if I haven't heard about anything major then he's probably not getting into _too _much trouble." My Dad jokes. I scoff at the comment but say nothing, "Anyway, I trust you enough to keep this on one condition."

"What's the condition?" I ask, clutching the cloak to my chest incase he takes it away.

"Promise me you won't use it to- um - visit your - um - Caleb at night." He coughs, evidently uncomfortable. I feel myself turn scarlet.

"I -um- won't. I promise. Honest." I say, making it clear that I have no intetion of doing _that._

"Okay, I belive you, Honey. I better go catch up with your Mother now." He kisses my cheek and goes to walk away then quickly turns around, "Oh, one more thing : If you are going to break the rules ... try not to get caught." He winks and then he's gone, leaving me laughing behind him. Merlin I love my Dad.

_**Okay, sorry for how long this took. But what do you think? Good, bad? I promise there will be more Caleb in the next chapter, but in this one I just wanted to show some of you James-haters that he wasn't **_**all **_**bad. He's just very protective and **_**extremely **_**proud. But hey he came through. Hating him less now? I hope so!**_

_**Love you alll xx**_


	43. Disapproval

CHAPTER FORTY-THREE

DISAPPROVAL

"Caleb. There are not enough words to explain how- No, Lily, that sounds awful." I mutter to myself. I am practising my apology to Caleb in the bathroom mirror. Obviously it is not going too well. I sigh and try again, "I am so, so sorry Caleb. I was trying to hard to please my brothers and I should never have pushed you away. It was stupid of me and-"

"What are you doing?" Giggles Mel, from the doorway. I blush scarlet.

"Um - nothing?" She raises an eyebrow questioningly, "Ok I was practising my appology to Caleb."

"Why what did you do?"

"I made him leave the Hospital Wing. I was worried about Al and - Look, I don't really want to talk about it. Maybe later." I smile sadly. Mel nods, pulling on her pink leather jacket and a black scarf, "Where are you off to?"

"Me and Louis are sneaking out. He won't tell me where. I'll be back late, don't wait up." She winks. Then she leaves and I go back to my mirror-conversation.

"Caleb ... I really don't want to lose you. Please forgive me, I'll prove to you how much I care. I'll never hurt you again just-" I am cut off again. This time, not by a person, but by the ring on my hand turning from a pretty pink to a dazzling ice blue, almost glowing. It takes me a second to register what this means. Then I realise. Something is wrong with Rikki.

When Rikki first gave me this ring, only a few weeks ago, I doubted my side would ever glow. Rikki is hardly ever upset. So this ... this must be something bad. I immeadiately stand up, pulling on a thick grey cardi because the castle has been really cold today, and bolt downstairs.

There is no percievable colourchange, meaning Rikki isn't in the Common Room. I leave, following where the ring leads me, down empty halls and deserted stairwells. It's well before curfew but everyone would much rather be in their warm common rooms than the baltic hallways. So why is Rikki here?

I eventually find her, sitting on the cold ground beside the entrance to the Room of Requirement. Wearing only a t-shirt and jeans, she is shivering violently. She isn't crying, like I expected, but staring numbly at the stone wall. She looks confused.

"Rikki. Rikki, babe, what's wrong?" I ask, sliding down next to her.

"Wrong?" She asks, as if the word has no meaning.

"What's happened, Rikki? The ring was glowing and now you're ... like this. You're scaring me." I put my cardi over her shoulders and she blinks, as if breaking out of a trance.

"Your brother, that's what's wrong, Lil." She muttters, "The stupid thing is, I really thought he liked me. Like ... You have Caleb. Mel has Louis. And you two seem so ... in love. I want that. I thought I was getting that with him but ..." She trails off. The feelings of love and peace I had been feeling towards my brother since this afternoon went away in seconds.

"What did he do?" I ask, not sure if I want the answer.

"Um - yesterday ... we got really intense,you know? I said I wanted to wait and he told me that was fine, he did was so lovely Lil. But then tonight, he was saying all these things and then ... then he dumped me. He called me frigid! Me, frigid!" She sighs, "You just missed him." She tells me. If I just missed him then he can't have gotten too far.

"Rikki." I tell her, standing, "I'm going to go catch him. That doesn't sound like James. I need an explaination. He can be horrid sometimes but not like that." I smile sadly at her, ruffle her hair, then start running in the direction she's pointing.

I sigh when I get to the end of the hall. Left or Right? Left or right? I am just about to turn right, when I hear a shout from the left.

"Oh God! Oh Merlin, my eyes! They burn!" Shrieks an over-dramatic James. My curiousity peaks. I race to my right, turning the corner at amazing speed and see...

Well, what I see is very hard to understand. The first thing I take in is my brother, his eyes covered with both hands and banging his head against a wall. The image almost makes me laugh, but then I remember I'm supposed to be mad at him. Then I see the rest of the (disturbing) picture.

Standing behind a blonde-haired hunk, who is buttoning up his shirt whilst still managing to sheild the topless girl from view, is ...

"ROSIE!" I shriek, "Oh my ... wow. Ok. Wow. Did not see that coming. Um ... hi Malfoy." I mutter. Because -yes!-the boy who my cousin has most obviously been shagging is none other than her arch enemy Scorpius Malfoy. I can't see Rose's face but I can guess what colour she is. Malfoy -surprisingly- has the decency to look embarrased by the situation.

"Hey Potters." He says akwardly to me - and James who is still hitting his head off the wall.

Rose, now fully clothed yet slightly rumpled, turns around. She doesn't look at me, knowing I won't be mad, and instead looks at James.

"James. Look at me." She whispers. She looks so ... scared. He turns, glaring at her, "Don't be mad." She begs.

"Don't be mad!? Really, Rose? You stand have the audacity to stand there, look me in the eye, and ask me not to be mad after lying to us for ... however long! That's not even the worst part! Look - just _look -_ at who you've been lying for. You have been shagging _Malfoy,_ Rose. I alway knew you were desperate Rosie, but Merlin, was it that bad?" Spits James. Rose's bottom lip trembles as if she is about to cry. Maybe James isn't as good a person as I always thought. I make a move to slap my brother in the face but am beat to it by Malfoy who swiftly, without hesitation, punches my brother square in the face. My brother gets up in seconds but Malfoy has already turned his back. He isn't looking for a fight. He puts his arm around Rose's shoulders,a gesture that shocks me - and James by the look on his bloody face, and leads her back down the way I arrived. James looks at me and I look at him.

"You - you know I didn't mean that, don't you Lily?" He begs. I shake my head in disgust.

"Like how you didn't mean to break Rikki's heart? Who are you?" I mutter, letting him know how much he's changed. Then I walk away. I have changed to. No longer do I need anyone's approval or permission. It's time to find Caleb.

_**Hey. Long time, I know. I have been really busy and had bad writer's block and that is a bad BAD mix. But now it's Summer so hopefully I'll have more time to write! I know this chapter is too short for the content in it but the next one will (Hopefully) be longer. The point of this chapter was kind of that things were supposedly better and then all this drama comes so suddenly, all at once. Good, bad? Opinions?**_

_**xxxx My love and apologies.**_


End file.
